


Aftermath

by Useless_girl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fights, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Magic, Mating, Multi, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to other beliefs, demons and witches aren't best friends. They fight quite a lot against each other and during such fights interesting alliances might forge. Alliances that could change the hidden world of the supernaturals - and slowly the human world too. Let's take a look at these things from the demons' point of view...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently reminded of this 6 years old (!) story of mine and thought it was time to post it here too. It's a finished story and I'll update it as I finish correcting the parts. I'll give you the first 10 for now. Enjoy and comments/kudos are very welcomed! ;)

**Note:** I was in a depressed mood, listening to NIN’s “[The great below](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pev0dINRaok)”, “[All that could have been](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rwc-amI7AmE)”, “[The perfect drug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frvxXWOSRWk)” and How To Destroy Angels’ “[The space in between](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jF6VO4nk1Cs)”. This’ll be hopefully a short-story serial… We’ll see :P  
  
**Rating:** PG-13 – later it’ll be NC-17 or R

From 08/09/2010 to 14/11/2010

 

  
  
**Useless-girl**

**Aftermath  
\- Part 1 -**

 

It’s dark here. I’m sitting in my well-known old armchair. I feel the time slowly passing next to my ancient figure. I’m not a part of it anymore. Things have changed centuries ago and since then I see time from a different perspective.  
  
I can hear the sea. The waves are attacking the rocks with a furious rage. The dark-grey clouds are clinging low to the sky with their heavy burden. They are grey like my heart which had stopped pumping my blood so long ago. I’m still – just like the room I’m sitting in. I start to become more like a statue or a piece of furniture. I noticed that. I can sit around motionlessly for days or even for weeks without any effort.  
  
Nothing ever changes in me.  
  
I’m frozen.  
  
And I don’t see the chance that this’ll ever change again. I would need a divine intervention to do so. But nothing motivates me anymore. Not even my hunger. I don’t care that it starts to get unbearable. Nothing really matters anymore. When did I have my last victim? Weeks ago? I cannot really remember for how long I have been sitting here.  
  
I can hear the dark house breathing around me. The ghosts of the past are wandering on the dusty corridors. The floor creaks from their invisible energy. I can see them now and then, because I’m not from this world either. I have my own demon to live with. And now she’s shaking her cage in my head violently. She tries to force me to find someone or something she could ease her hunger with. But I’m not willing to move. I’m too tired.  
  
I don’t react when a thunder rolls over the dying house. It will fall with me, I know. Its dark energies are getting weaker. We’re fading away. Finally.  
  
There’s no reason for me to go on with this damned life. Not since you’ve left me here alone. My revenge for your death was bloody – you would’ve liked it. You would’ve enjoyed it. I can remember how beautiful you were covered with the sweet crimson blood. I can see my bloody handprints on your pale naked body while we were making love in the blood of our victims…  
  
God, I loved you so much!  
  
God? I never understood why a damned creature like me uses this meaningless word. There’s noting behind it for me. It’s empty like a shell on the stormy sea shore, where you used to lay in the silver moonlight, watching the stars. You asked me why they have to fade away and I told you that everything ends one day.  
  
Immortals can die. And they do. Just like you did – even if you promised me that we’d be together forever. They’ve found us and took you away from me. The only person who could understand me and my nature – even when you were still human.  
  
I reach out for the help of the green fairy. It’s my only companion left beside the growling demon in my head. I want to see those cloudy visions of you again.  
  
Soon I’m high enough to feel you coming…  
  
Someone presses down the keys on the piano. It’s a melancholic, sad melody, but I like it. The green lights are playing on your grey skin as you emerge from the sea of shadows. You’re beautiful. And a sparkle of hope flickers in me. Maybe this time? But you shake your head with an understanding smile and give a faint kiss on my forehead.  
  
So I relax my grip on the armrests and nod.  
  
I’ll wait for my time to come.  
  
Until that I just enjoy the dead gaze of your eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Special thanks goes for Bridgycat for the ideas and for Pink Floyd’s “[Shine on you crazy diamond, Pts. 1-9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UXircX3VdM)” for helping me to get into the right mood to write this…

 **Aftermath  
** - **Part 2** -

  
I can hear the birds singing in the feral garden. It seems they always come back during the day, no matter how many dark and bloody cases they had to witness here. I like these little guys. Their small colorful bodies popping up every now and then to find something to eat.  
  
Eating. My stomach rumbles and it’s as if someone’s twisting my guts inside. The worst is right after waking up. It’s the time I used to eat. Just like a fucking vampire! Gosh, I never liked them… Those bastards…  
  
I open my burning eyes. I had a rough night and had nightmares all day long while I sat here zonked out. I hate the sunlight, but my body can still bear the burning touches of the sunbeams. My kind likes the night and the darkness. We get stronger at that time of the day.  
  
I sigh and move my dry eye-balls to focus on the fresh bottle of absinthe and some prepared weed. Yeah, I can feel lucky. The old valet who always liked me and comes to visit me every now and then was nice to me again. With his gifts I can vegetate here for another week or so. Or… it’ll depend on what I’ll see in my aching head.  
  
It’s twilight again. The colors slowly fade away and I watch as the light changes on the rusty wallpaper. You always wanted to change it. You said that the whole atmosphere of my house was too depressive and gloomy. Well yeah, but I like it this way.  
  
I loved that you were so full of pep. You still had your human characteristics. It suited you. I loved the way you blushed as you sat on my lap and let me embrace you. I miss your smell. I miss your understanding smile and the soft words you used to whisper in my ear about your darkest desires, which I wanted to fulfill. I wanted to give everything to you. I gave up everything to see you happy.  
  
And we were on the right way to do so, but they came for you and slaughtered you with a fucking bloody spell. I still have to hold back my boiling anger when I think of that night. No, no. I won’t go into this now. It’s still too painful, although years have passed since then. It still feels like it was only yesterday. I feel so ashamed of myself. I cannot call myself a warrior anymore. I failed to protect you. It was my first important failure. Back in Hell I’ve lost some fights, but since I left the underworld, since I fought my way out of the darkest pits, this was the first and most painful failure of mine…  
  
We met shortly after I fled the burning porch of that godforsaken place. You’ve got lost in the forest that surrounds my house. But you weren’t scared. You just walked between the trees and felt happy for the little everyday wonders. I watched you from the shadows. You were the embodiment of innocence with a hint of darkness buried deep inside your core. I didn’t know whether you knew about it or not, but there it was… that strangely familiar darkness, which allured me to you.  
  
You didn’t start screaming when I let you notice me. Not that I would be that ugly, but I still had the marks of the fight I had to win to escape Hell. The prize I had to pay was high. I’ve burned my neck and right arm and I still didn’t have enough control over my human form. My teeth were a little sharper and my eyes had a yellow glow. But you just stood there, not saying a word. You just sized me up. I could feel just that strange calmness of yours that I loved from the first moment. I needed that sometimes more than air. It was the cure for my tortured soul. When my head was aching from the terrible memories and the demon in me was droving me crazy, you just sat down next to me and pulled my head onto your lap and started caressing my long brown hair with your pale and slender fingers, crooning that nice relaxing lullaby from your childhood.  
  
Even if I had to suffer in those hours, I loved every moment of it. Your cool touches wiped my pain away. But no one is here to do that anymore, so I have to use other methods.  
  
Come, my dear green old friend, help me to remember…


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Recommended song:** [Hurts – Silver Lining](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JuU1YhgxRI), my new fav song, which fits this short-story serial perfectly, IMO…

 **Aftermath** **  
\- Part 3 -**

  
It was like the end of the world. The wreathing Heaven poured its anger down on Earth. The wind was tearing on the trees and bushes, the loud noises of the thundering and the lightning lit the grey clouds again and again. And you were just standing in the rain and you laughed. I can still hear that sweet voice. You closed your eyes as you looked up, letting the rain wash your face and slowly turned around a few times. Your dark hair clung to your back in heavy fragrant curls and the rain made you soaking wet within minutes. Your black summer dress stuck to your beautiful body and I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You were gorgeous.  
  
That was the first time my demon nuzzled and purred in my head and made Her wish crystal-clear for me: She wanted to get closer to you. She liked you. This was a stunning discovery for me, because earlier I could only get some raw desires from this young instinct-creature. I don’t know who’d decided to move closer – She or me – but I was on my way outdoors. I wanted to touch you so badly. I wanted to rip off your clothes and make love to you on the cold muddy ground, I wanted to hear you screaming my name; I wanted to bite and suck and lick every part of your soft body… I wanted to taste your flesh and blood… I wanted to kiss your full lips… And these desires came to me with such a force that I had to stop on the path.  
  
I didn’t want to hurt you. These contradictions were killing me. I never felt such a thing. Down in Hell I could get whoever I wanted. You were my first human and I didn’t know what to do. How to act. How to get you. But you made it easier for me.  
  
You turned around as if you sensed my presence. You just glimpsed at my confused face and gave me a little smile. You offered me one of your graceful hands. As I took it, a tingling feeling crept up my arm. I looked at your slightly blushed clear face and into your black eyes.  
  
“I’m a demon,” I whispered. I had to say it. I didn’t want to lie to you.  
  
“I know,” you answered with a knowing look. When you saw that I wanted to say more, you said: “And I don’t care. I like you… a lot.”  
  
You surprised me. Did you sense it? I wasn’t sure that you knew what this really meant. You couldn’t know how dangerous I was for you. But you put your hand onto the scars on the right side of my face. I wanted to pull away.  
  
“Don’t,” you asked me softly “I’ve been watching you in the last couple of days since I’ve been here. I know what you are. I can see your true self and I’m not afraid. I know you want me. And I want you too. It’s like magic.”  
  
My heart skipped a beat from your sentences and I let you pull my face closer to you. I still felt unsure and I needed all of my remaining strength to hold back my growling demon inside. She wanted to get closer to you so badly that it surprised me. First I was afraid that She wanted to jump on you and tear you apart to bath in your sweet blood. But I was wrong.  
  
Your lovely scent hit me like a lightning and made my head dizzy. I couldn’t pull away, I couldn’t protest. I let you take my face into your soft hands and our lips could finally touch. The rain was pouring down on us, but we didn’t care. I just listened to your quicker breaths and the excited pounding of your heart. I could tell that your blood was rushing quicker in your slightly shaking body. This was new for you, I knew. But you were willing to take this step with me. I couldn’t hold back anymore and I embraced your slim body to mine. You sighed from the inhuman hotness of my body, but you didn’t pull away. I’ve got totally lost in your sweet kisses. I had to deepen them and you welcomed my eager tongue in your sweet mouth. Every breath you took was intoxicating for me.  
  
I cannot remember how we ended up in my bedroom. Our wet clothes were soon lying on the floor and finally I could see your gorgeous body lying naked in front of me. You moaned my name again and again as we made sweet passionate love. It wasn’t just sex. No, we connected. And as you closed to your great climax, I could feel your darkness stronger, but I didn’t care about it then – I focused only on giving you such pleasures you couldn’t experience on a side of a human.  
  
God, you were absolutely beautiful as you were laying there, your wet and long black hair spread out on the pillow, your small hard nipples crying out for attention and your long white thighs opened wide just for me. I loved your taste. I can still feel it in my mouth.  
  
In the heat of the act I asked you again and again to stay with me and you said “I’ll never leave”. I cannot describe what this meant to me. And I watched your blushing face as you came hard, screaming my name loud. I couldn’t do anything else: I followed you with my shaking body. It was the first time since centuries that I could feel myself whole again.  
  
I take another drag from the pot I’ve been smoking in the last few minutes. This ain’t the first one tonight. And I let my silent tears flow. I still feel cold and every memory of you cuts into me like a sharp knife. I wish they could hurt me enough to finally die. But I cannot do that.  
  
But… that’s another story for another night…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended album: Hurts – Happiness  
> There’s no need to say anything else.

**  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 4 -****

  
I became the eternal outsider. I denied my previous life. I grew tired of hurting, killing and torturing people. And besides I didn’t like it down there. I became a renegade demon, who chose to live among humans. There are very few things down there which they want to punish you for. But this was one of them. I had no choice than to find a place where I could live in peace. I didn’t care that it was in the middle of a fucking forest.   
  
Sometimes I visited the nearby cities when I wanted to eat something more exotic. But at the beginning I didn’t want to scare anyone with my look. Now my control over this human form is good. I very rarely let my true nature show. Well, now I don’t know why I waste energy to keep myself in this form, cuz no one can see me here. But I don’t want anyone or anything to sense my presence and I can close my energies into this body better. Or at least the remains of it. I’m at the borderline, in a grey place between the two worlds. I don’t really belong anywhere. The only time when I thought I was closer to the human world was when you came into my life. But now I’m in the middle again.  
  
The other reason why they’re at my heels is that I didn’t come alone from Hell. The demon in my head is a strong, young soul, who needs care and training before She can become an invidual soul. So much raw energy… And on my way out of Hell – which lasted for weeks in human time – She found me and nestled into my head, offering Her help to get out of the terrible places I had to cross. And I didn’t mind, I just needed some help to finally dig myself out from the wet earth. Yeah, it looked like in a lame zombie movie.  
  
I became Her Keeper. First we didn’t really like each other. It wasn’t easy to win Her trust and it was the same from my side as well. But when demons attacked me, She always helped, because She wants to live too. Just like me. Maybe Her will to live was strong enough to change me in this question too. Since I have Her, we can say that we were able to work out a quite stable relationship. We live in a symbiosis. I give something for Her help and when I need Her, She comes and lends me some strength to survive. I’ve got used to the constant growling – and sometimes purring – in my head.  
  
And they want Her back, too. No such soul should leave Hell before its time. But I took responsibility for Her. I’ll raise Her to become what she was meant to be. And to tell the truth, She grew to me. Yes, She’s terrifying and dangerous most of the time, but sometimes She can be quite sweet. She just follows Her instincts, just like me.  
  
And because of my task I cannot kill myself until we’re connected like this. I can’t do that to Her. And I don’t want to do it anyway. But what should I do?  
  
Something’s burning. I can smell the smoke. Something cold is creeping up on my spine and She starts to growl in my head too. Someone’s here. So they’ve found me. I’m not surprised. But I don’t sense any demon energies…  
  
Suddenly a burning torch breaks the window and lands on the sofa. The damp carpet doesn’t flare up right away. My blood-shot eyes rest on the flames for a moment then I see them take shape from the shadows. Cold-skinned killers.  
  
Two of them grabs me with their steel-grips to drag me out into the garden. I land flat on my face in the moist grass. I have to moan when one of them kicks me onto my back and pins my hand down with some kind of a knife. My nearly dark blood from my palm runs into the rich black earth under me. I want to free my hand, but I’m pretty sure that there’s some kind of a spell on the blade that cut through my hand. I try to clear my vision and focus on them. As I manage to do so, I can size up this bunch of bastards. There are at least eight of them.   
  
“What do you want?!” I hiss at them as I hear the house scrunching from the heat of the fire. I can even feel the heat of it. I don’t understand why they’ve attacked me “I’m no food for you, you filthy bloodsuckers.”  
  
A tall man, who seems to be the leader of the group, steps forward and an unpleasant smile is playing on his face. “We attacked now, because you are w-e-a-k. You let yourself go and this gave us the prefect opportunity. Your pathetic self-pity reeks from miles, Vic… Come on guys, let’s not waste more time on this piece of shit!” he turns his head to the others, but this was his mistake. My free hand is still quick enough to grab his ankle and as he loses his balance, he falls onto the knife. Yeah, my hand is free again. I don’t think. The instincts release in me. I hear Her growling in my head and this time I don’t lock Her up. This time She can dig Her long and sharp claws into these bastards.  
  
I hear just their last screams. They underestimated me and my demon. I can still handle them, no matter how hard they attack. One by one my cat-like demon kills them. I can hear just the tearing of clothes and skin and muscles and the vampires suffocating in their own blood. She can have Her feast on them. I let Her savor their flesh. I’m like poison for vampires, because once they were human and they just stole their strength with the dark blood. But for me they are like an energy boost.  
  
Soon they’re all lying dead – really dead – around the garden, torn apart, their guts and insides splattered all around. I can feel the vampire blood pumping in my veins, giving back my lost strength. As I clench and unclench my stabbed hand, the wound seems to heal quicker than usual. Yeah, I can feel the power filling every part of my body, spreading, crawling under my skin and I nearly get drunk from the feeling. It’s something I haven’t experienced ages ago! I feel much better. She’s purring like mad in my head. She’s sated and nuzzles to my skull from the inside like a big furry cat. It makes me smile. It’s a demonic smile with sharp teeth and blood all over.  
  
No one has survived but us. I look up at the burning house, which used to be my – our – home for years. The thick smoke is floating towards the rising sun. It’s already dawn. I don’t have to take care of the evidence. They’ll burn in the heat of the sun. Fucking vampires…  



	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Yaay, I can still write on the train! XD Oh and this is for my best fans! :P

 

 **Aftermath**  

**\- Part 5 -**

The pain has subsided. Only a faint throbbing and another scar was left on my hand from the stab I’ve got from that fucking dead vampire. The demon is still sated in my head, but She looks up when I start considering things. I can feel Her crawl closer to the surface, leaving Her comfortable dark little corner in my mind.

I don’t know what they wanted with the attack. Was my “weakness” really the only reason? Or is here something else in the background? Probably. Vampires – or as a matter of fact any creature besides demons – consider attacking a demon very carefully. Especially me. I’m not from the average ones who do the dirty work. No, I had a pretty high rank down in Hell – until I’d left.

I kick a still smoking log out of my way. Not much was left from my house. The silver moonlight illuminates the black wood and cracked stones. I’m sure there was an explosion too, cuz the walls and the remaining pieces of the furniture are lying shattered all around. But I know what I’m looking for. I clear a certain spot on the bedroom floor and hold out my hand over the floor. After murmuring some ancient spells, the golden outline of a hidden door shows up. I grab the handle and open it with one swift move.

Yes, my spells kept my stocked things safe from the fire or from the curious eyes. Everything’s here, untouched: my demon leather-armor, which is decorated with ancient runes – but they are way more than just nice-looking runes, they are for my protection – and my knives and sword. They look heavier than they actually are. Demon magic, of course.

I have to find some answers. Since my last attack I felt some vampires lurking around me and with one of my many skills I was able to overhear them talking about a plan. The main point of it was my death. They want to see me dead and the cost does not matter to them. Of course they never saw the next nightfall. But sadly I could get just a part of the plan. They aren’t stupid enough to share all the information with every clan member.

So now my demon companion can be happy: I’m on the move again to find out what’s this conspiracy about. My next step is to visit some places where I’d rather not go again. But I have to. I have to contact some of my “friends” to get the information I need.

The flea market. Yes, every bigger city has one and if you know where to look, you can find much more exciting – and dangerous – stuff than just cheap lamps or old carpets. I entered a dark and narrow alley, disguising myself with some dark shadows. I didn’t want to draw more attention to me than necessary. By the way, this hidden part of the market was full of strange-looking people and creatures, so a demon in disguise wasn’t that special after all. And here I was, standing in front of the smithy. The finest weapons and armors could be found here. And I have to make a deal here with someone.

As I step in, I can immediately hear that someone’s working in the backroom. The sounds of a heavy hammer meeting with hot metal can be heard. I nod towards the owner, who is in the middle of putting up some new items on the wall.

“Where is he?” I ask and he nods towards the backroom. “Thanks,” I say and disappear behind a dirty black curtain. “Hello, Zack. You have something I need,” and the noise of his work stops right away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** Writing on the train seems to work :P This one was born when I was on my way to a friend before my first real Placebo concert in Budapest… :P

  
  
**Aftermath  
**\- Part 6 -****

  
After making that deal with the demon in the smithy, I visited more places and connections. It was a while ago since I had to see them. Some of them welcomed me with more enthusiasm, but some needed a little push to give me what I wanted. Well, these were demons from lower ranks than me and they still feared my power, although every one of them knew that I had a bloodwit on my head. But they won’t talk or do anything stupid. I knew their weaknesses and I made it clear that I wasn’t afraid using this knowledge against them.  
  
That night was unusually dark and quiet. I could feel my beast pacing in my head. She was restless. I could feel something coming as well. The last few weeks – since I started collecting information – have been too quiet. I suspected that the vamps were up to something. I don’t think that sending some of them to Hell was enough warning not to come after me. And I was right.  
  
I had an appointment with a demon, which I knew back from Hell. I wouldn’t say that we were friends – no, I don’t have friends – but he was close to that. We helped each other out a few times and I covered up some of the things he’d done to get out of Hell. He was an alchemist and knew a lot of people and demons in this world. I could understand him, cuz surviving on Earth was about being prepared for a fight any time and having connections. These two things mattered the most.  
  
So as I approached his hideout, we felt that strange tension in the air. No sign of life anywhere near. I sniffed in the air and I knew that I was too late. Someone shed blood. And the smell of our kind’s blood is unmistakable.   
  
He was lying on the floor, in the middle of his own black blood. The place was a mess and I could smell the disgusting scent of vampires. Maybe someone told them that I was coming to meet the Alchemist, or they just guessed it. They covered up their tracks well, but I knew they did this. They cut the throat of my information source. So I was still left in the dark.  
  
My demon jumps up and growls loudly. They’re still here. I can sense them. They’ll attack soon so my black sword is already in my left hand as I step out of the cave. The wind can be heard between the trees and it brings their decaying smell along.  
  
“Come out, I know you’re here! Let me send you to Hell, you filthy leeches!” I shout, standing in the middle of a little clearing. I’m not afraid at all. My full power has returned since their first attack. Killing them will be easy.  
  
I spin my sword and a vamp’s head lands in the grass, for a moment the moonlight glints on the long canines. And they finally attack. I see them as raging puppies with long fangs that cannot touch my skin. They die one after the other.  
  
But then the wind shifts and a very familiar scent hits my nose and my eyes narrow as I freeze. No. It’s impossible. I start to search for its source and finally I spot the slim figure next to an old oak tree.  
  
“Christine…” I whisper in disbelief. This isn’t real! She’s dead. It’s just a fucking illusion! I can sense the bloody witches. Some pieces of the puzzle seem to get in their place. I just know that I’m right: the vampires are the allies of the witches in this plan. And yes, the next attack is a spell, which cuts into my shoulder. I have to move, I have to kill them. I let my demon out and let Her clear my way to Christine. If she’s just an illusion, I’ll shatter it. If not, I cannot leave her here with these bastards! I have to take her with me. I just have to.  
  
The demon senses that my emotions took control over me, but She doesn’t mind it, She just enjoys killing my enemies. The air is already heavy from the smell of blood and magic and I pant as we attack another bunch of vampires and witches. And my heart sinks when I see Christine attack me too. She casts a spell on me and from this my heart’s bleeding and I let out a deafening roar. But I saw something else in her eyes too – not hate or desire to kill me, but confusion.  
  
The fight seems endless, so I tell to my cat-demon to end it soon, because both of us are hurt and I’m bleeding from some wounds – and of course witches can hurt my demon as well, and I don’t want Her to get hurt more than necessary. So we leap forward and don’t let Christine’s scent distract me as I grab her and ask her to come with me. I sense her confusion again, but after a little hesitation she nods. I don’t know whether it’s because she thinks this way she has a better chance to survive or because she wants to come with me. And as we finally disappear in the dark forest with my inhuman speed, a worrying thought comes into my mind: she doesn’t seem to recognize me…  



	7. Chapter 7

**Recommended song:**  [Placebo – Leni (Space Monkey version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzT99KjbuNM)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 7 -**

  
You are just standing there, leaning against a tree, your hands behind your back. You don’t try to attack me as I sit between the pinny roots of another oak tree. I’m still panting from the fight and the running. You eye my injuries and I can’t tell anymore what’s going on inside your head. I feel sick from this and your silence starts freaking me out. Are you scared and too frightened to say anything? I won’t bite your head off! I’m still processing the fact that you’re really here with me. I want to tell so many things to you, but I don’t know where to start. I decide to ask the most important question, which I wanted to ask from the moment I saw you on that clearing…  
  
“How is it possible that you’re alive?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Can’t you remember?” I frown “They killed you with a spell… right in front of my eyes!” You frown too and look even more confused. “Do you recognize me?” I ask quietly and I feel a lump in my throat.  
  
“Should I?”  
  
I close my eyes and try not to cry out loud. I don’t want to let them know our location, because of my injuries I wasn’t able to carry you as far as I wanted to. I flinch and a bitter smile plays in the corner of my lips. “Yeah, you should. So they tricked me and brainwashed you. This is why you cannot remember me.” I look at you and I see that you have to swallow hard from the sorrow in my eyes. I sigh. Those filthy bastards did a good job… “But why?” I whisper under my nose.  
  
“What why?”  
  
“Why did they have to take you away from me and wipe out your memories?” As I look at your still confused and questioning face, I feel the anger rising in me, but it’s not for you – I feel it because of your kidnappers. “We loved each other, Christine! We were lovers,” I make things clear for you. I see you shake your head in disbelief and I have to lift my less injured hand to cover my burning eyes. This can’t be real! I can’t believe that you don’t remember me and the feelings we shared! The remains of my heart start to ache again. This is worse than knowing you dead. I feel hopeless and torn apart. I don’t have the strength to deal with this right now. I cannot fall apart here.  
  
The forest seems so peaceful now that this contradiction with my stirring feelings makes me sick. Neither of us says a word for long minutes, but then I hear you move closer carefully.  
  
“You’re bleeding. Let me take a look at your wounds,” you whisper softly.  
  
“I’ll be okay,” I murmur, not looking up at you. I don’t want you to see my hurt feelings.  
  
“Please,” you ask nicely and after a little hesitation I let my hand down and look to the side, avoiding your eyes. Your gentle touches on my skin send shivers down my spine and I have to close my eyes. But this doesn’t help either, because your sweet scent still fills my nose. I can feel your eyes on me time after time as you work quietly. Sometimes I flinch or moan a bit, but you don’t say more than a “sorry”.  
  
Suddenly I turn my head and look at you. “If you really can’t remember anything then why did you come with me? Were you too afraid to say no?”  
  
“No… I…” you look into my eyes for a moment before going on with taking care of the rest of my wounds “… I, I don’t know…. I just…. Didn’t think, I guess…”  
  
“Don’t be afraid, I wouldn’t be able to hurt you,” I confess softly as I carefully stroke along your slightly blushed face. Your skin is still as soft as I remembered. You look deep into my eyes and clear your throat.  
  
“I believe you… somehow…”  
  
“It’s your instincts. Your feelings will not lie to you. Please, try to follow them,” I whisper close to your lips as you let me pull you slowly closer by your nape. You don’t protest as our lips touch very gently.  
  
And I want to die in that moment….


	8. Chapter 8

**Recommended song:** [Adam Lambert – Broken Open](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4vh_PNSU5M)

**Aftermath  
**\- Part 8 -****

  
  
I wanted to go deeper into this so badly, but we didn’t have time for that now. I was already light-headed from the fact that you kissed back! Maybe your memories have started coming back to you? I couldn’t be sure about that, but it was already something that you didn’t pull away and as we ended the kiss, I saw no traces of disgust on your angelic face.  
  
“This… somehow this felt familiar…” you say and my silly heart fills with hope again.  
  
“I’m not lying to you,” I stroke along your naked arm. You’re so beautiful that it makes my heart ache.  
  
“I don’t understand it. You are a demon…”  
  
“Yes, I am…”  
  
“But you don’t seem to be evil. You’re kind to me and…”  
  
“And?” I ask and notice your hesitation.  
  
“… somehow I feel safe now,” you blush even more and look to the ground. I have to smile. Yes, they couldn’t wipe out your emotions. Your heart recognizes me… “But then why do they want to kill you?”  
  
“I was hoping that you can give me the answer for that. Please, tell me everything you know about their plan,” I ask.  
  
“Well, there isn’t much. Since I can remember – because now I understand why I can’t recall anything from before my accident – they never told me everything. They said that you attacked me with a strong spell because you wanted to kill me. When I asked, they said that it’s because you’re a dangerous demon, who has to be destroyed. And that I cannot go anywhere near you. It’s something about our powers…”  
  
“What do you mean?” I frown.  
  
“I’m not sure. They said if there was a fight between you and me, I’d die. I’m not sure if it’s true or not, but I don’t think that this is all of it.”  
  
“No, I’m sure they’ve kept the details from you.” Something comes into my mind but I’m not sure about it yet. First I have to ask some of my connections about it. “But the most important thing is that you’re here with me again. Together we can figure out what they…” suddenly I go silent. In the next moment I’m on my feet and push you behind me. I dodge a spell with my blade and I fight like a lioness which tries to protect her cubs. No, they won’t take you away from me again!  
  
But I’m too weak from the previous fight. I can feel it. I won’t be able to kill them all, there are too many of them. We should run away somehow. A vampire jumps onto my back and bites my neck. I cry out in pain and try to grab her before she could pump too much paralyzing poison into my veins. I throw her against a tree.  
  
“No!!!” I roar when I see as some of the witches grab you. I’m about to run there, but at least four vampires jump on me and hold me back. You turn around and try to get free from their grip, but they are much stronger than your fragile body. We lock eyes and I can see that you finally recognize me!  
  
“Victoria!!!” you cry out my name desperately, but in the next moment a spell makes you disappear with them.  
  
And then everything goes black for me as one of the vamps hits my head hard with a thick branch…


	9. Chapter 9

**Recommended song** : [Placebo – Passive aggressive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3aAw5Gkb3k)

 **Aftermath**  
**\- Part 9 -**

  
  
I wake with a headache, my vision is blurry. Can demons have concussion? Then it comes back to me why I’m feeling like this. I open my eyes and try to jump up. But a warm hand pushes me back. I want to reach for my sword, but then I hear a familiar voice.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay, Victoria. They’re all dead.”  
  
It’s Zack, the blacksmith. “What are you doing here?” I look around. We’re still in the forest, dead bodies lying everywhere.  
  
“A simple thank you would have been nice…” he rolls his eyes and grins down at me.  
  
“Thanks. So?”  
  
“I was on my way to warn you that someone had a big mouth and informed the witches about your visit to the Alchemist. But I was too late and found no one there, except the carcass. Then I followed the trail of blood and heard the battle. I just arrived in time to save your nice ass.”  
  
Now I have to roll my eyes as I try to sit up. When he wants to help, I push his hand away. “Okay, so you killed everyone. Nice. Now would you tell me how I will be able to find their hiding place without any survivors?”  
  
“Are you insane? You want to go there alone?!”  
  
“Who else would help me?”  
  
“Well, we can ask some of my friends… and I’ll go with you too.”  
  
“Why would you?”  
  
“Remember our deal?” he gives me a meaningful look.  
  
“Oh, yeah… But I can’t wait for you to talk over your ‘friends’ and prepare for battle.”  
  
“Why not? Why do you want to hurry into your death this much?” he frowns.  
  
“I have to save Christine,” I state and avoid his gaze as I carefully touch my head-injury. It’s still bleeding a bit.  
  
“What? I thought you said that she’s dead and this is one of the reasons why you want to kill them.”  
  
“Yeah, but it turned out that it was a faked death and they brainwashed her. Now she began to remember things and I can’t leave her there. Who knows what they’d want to do to her…”  
  
“Oh yeah… your precious little human lover…” he makes a face and for this he gets an ugly look from me. “Okay, okay, I stopped. But before you do anything stupid, we should take care of your injuries. Come, I take you home,” he offers his hand. I try to avoid it, but when it turns out that I cannot stand up without help, I finally slide mine into his bigger one.  
  
We don’t talk until we get back to his cheap and a bit messy place. Then I take off my leather-armor and let him take care of those wounds which I can’t reach with my hands. A good thing in being a demon is that we heal faster – especially if we can get such special creams and stuff which can speed up the process.  
  
He watches me as I sit on the edge of his bed. He’s sitting in the only chair in the room. It’s near to the smithy where he works under cover, but as I see he keeps some weapons here too. He’s prepared for everything. I know that he’s a sneaky player. And sadly he has more connections in the underworld than me. I’ve been out of touch with that world for too long. And now I need him. And he knows that.  
  
“I go and try to talk with some of my friends,” he announces and I gladly let him go wherever he wants. I don’t need his company now, I have some serious thinking to do. We must act quickly. God knows what the witches are going to do to you, thanks to me… again…


	10. Chapter 10

**Recommended songs:** [_London_ _After Midnight – Demon_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QDons2iDPk) and [Love you to death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvimhqsRS_A), cuz of the mood and the very nice lyrics… :P

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 10 -**

  
I don’t know how I let this happen, but we’re drunk. Zack insisted that I go with him to a local tavern where he wanted to show me his men who can give us a hand in finding Christine and the witches. First I didn’t like the idea, but then I thought that maybe it’d be better to check them out myself. I know that we don’t have too many people who’d be brave enough to fight witches – or vampires – but a little power demonstration should be enough for Zack’s friends to show where their place is. I want things to be clear to them. I want them to know that I’m stronger than them and if they gang up behind my back, I have the power to kill them all. It turned out that they were trustworthy – well, in demon terms. So after a while when Zack had enough jokes of me being stiff all the time, I let him buy a drink for me… which was followed by some others. Not a good warrior’s behavior, huh?  
  
We barely get into his place and he already presses me against the wall, holding down my hands. I sensed this coming and I try to fight him off, but this time he seems persistent.  
  
“Zack, stop it, we have other things to do!” I growl at him and I know that my eyes are already glowing in their yellow light.  
  
“Would you stop thinking of your precious little human for a second and let yourself go?” he pants, holding me still and kissing along my neck.  
  
“Let me go. I don’t want to hurt you,” I try to calm myself, but he just laughs and looks me deep in the eyes.  
  
“Oh that’s too bad, because I want exactly that from you…” he strokes along my face and I don’t pull away. “Let me remind you on our deal… I need more to be able to help you the way you want it.”  
  
Oh yes, our deal. It was protection against the other demons which have been bugging Zack for ages, and some of my power, which I can give him during sex. And from his part? He gets what I need to put off the witches’ plan. In other words, using his connections and helping me out in the battle.  
  
I look back into his black eyes. He’s drunk too, but not drunk enough not to know what he’s saying. He likes pain. And so do I… With my free hand I grab his nape and pull him into a bruising, greedy kiss. He groans into my mouth and I can already feel both of his hands on my body. He puts his muscular arms around me – the hard work as a forger has its advantages – and holds me close. One of his hands gets lost in my long hair as I push him against a drawer and we’re already tearing off each others’ clothes. We barely breathe and I don’t know how we get this quickly in bed. We kneel on it, but I soon break the kiss to push him down on his back. I crawl over him. Our naked skin seems to glow in the light of the fireplace.  
  
I sit up on him, slightly panting, and let my nails grow a bit as I gently scratch along his taut muscles, giving a little more pressure by his lower-tummy. “Do you want this?” I look down at him and he moans.  
  
“Oh yes!” he grabs my thighs greedily and I let my nails break his skin a bit. I lean forward and bite his bottom lip hard, until we can taste his sweet blood. Then I start biting and scratching his whole body, tasting more of his blood. His eyes are like two hungry black holes now and I hear him growl even louder as I take his swollen shaft between my bloody and wet lips. I can feel both our energies get loose and swirl around us. And I’m getting wetter and wetter with every moment. It’s been a while that I’d been with a man and now the desire to feel his hard cock inside me grows quickly until I can’t take it anymore. Soon I straddle him and lead him into my wet core. The temperature in the room rises as our sweaty bodies are rocking together. I let him scratch my skin with his long nails and I growl as well. Our demon eyes are glowing, our energies intervene. I don’t know anymore what made me drunk – the booze or the lust… or both. I’ve missed the feeling of someone filling me out this deep.  
  
He groans again as I make a circle with my hips and in the next moment he grabs my waist and turns me around, pulling my hair to kneel up. I obey and he rams into me hard from behind. I cry out loud from the sweet pleasure and pain. There are no emotions, just wild lust in our moves. We are like mating animals, giving in to our basic instincts and I’m enjoying it entirely. I ask him to fuck me rougher and he does it happily. We’re moaning, growling and crying out constantly and even through my half-closed eyes I can see our skin glowing in a fire-like color. Our light creates moving shadows on the walls as we let our powers go completely. I could feel this kind of freedom such a long time ago! My senses are on overflow and every inch of my body is screaming for release.  
  
“Take it! Take me!” I cry out – I’m not able to control myself anymore when he finds my clit and starts rubbing it. Our demon selves throb through our human forms as he sucks my power into him when my great climax washes over my shaking frame. He feasts on my energies, but I know that it’s too much for him, he can’t suck all of it away. And yes, soon I can feel his throbbing cock release in me, giving me a second orgasm, which pulls him even deeper into my hot channel.  
  
“It’s like liquid… burning fire…” he whispers and gives me some slower thrusts before collapsing on me. We’re both panting and I can see that the warm light of our skin slowly fades away. I feel… good. Nearly satisfied… But our kind can be never fully satisfied…  
  
“I need more!” I push him off of me and grab his long dark hair to steal a deep kiss, my hand already on his wet cock...  
  
And we fuck the whole night long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note** : Uh, this was hard to write – lack of concentration and tiredness, oh yeah :) Thanks again for Bridgycat and Davycat for the ideas! <3  
**Recommended song:** [_Placebo – Every me, every you_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMaycNcPsHI) – somehow for me the lyrics fit this part :P

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 11 -**

  
  
The sun is shining through the ragged curtains. I open my eyes. My brain is already full of thoughts, but I have more basic needs now. I feel a heavy muscular arm on my waist. I don’t move but sigh as the last night’s happenings come back to me. I don’t regret anything, cuz it was bound to happen sooner or later, thanks to our deal. Here should come the part where I feel myself bad that I had sex with a man while I have a female lover, right? But I have no such feelings. This isn’t exactly the way it works in my world. I had good, but emotionally meaningless sex with this demon behind my back, but my heart belongs to Christine. Yes, I have a heart and feelings too, it’s not just a human privilege. And to tell the truth, I could never let myself fully go when I was with Christine, because I was afraid that in the heat of the act I’d hurt her. With another demon… things are very different. And I nearly forgot this during the long years on Earth.  
  
I slowly sit up, letting Zack’s hand fall back on the creased linen. He is still asleep. No wonder, I gave him what he wanted - a lot of pain… As I look down at his body, I can’t stop a little smile appear on my face. He has several deep scratches and bite marks – as if an animal had attacked him. And well, yes, last night I became one with the Beast in me, letting Her feed on our sexual energies. Now She’s still curled up in a nice warm corner of my mind, purring like a real sated cat. In my mind I caress her flame-like fur and in response the purring gets louder for a few moments. Good, everyone got what he or she wanted – now we can move on with our plans. Zack was right, I didn’t think and nearly ran into my own death that night he saved me.  
  
He moves and I lose my train of thought.  
  
“Mornin’, beautiful,” he murmurs and strokes my thigh.  
  
I roll my eyes and make a face, not looking at him or saying a word.  
  
“Wow, it seems that we really lost control last night…” he goes on as if he hadn’t noticed my reaction and eyes the remains of his chair and other damages in the little furniture he owns. Then he notices the bloody blades on the floor. Previously they were hanging on his wall with the other weapons. I can sense his dirty smile. Yeah, there was a nice long hour while I was torturing him with those blades and we both loved every minute of it…  
  
“I have to eat something raw,” I state on a neutral tone, glimpsing back at him “Do you have some meat at home?”  
  
He sighs and gets up on his feet with a moan. His wounds. “Yeah, I guess,” and he heads for the small kitchen stark naked. And I can’t help myself and feast my eyes on his well-built muscular – and a little bloody – figure. Now I have a better view on his back-tattoo. There are some ancient demonic runes along his spine and a big wolf winds around them. I’ve seen this before, back in Hell. It’s the sign of a demon order in the underworld – one of the powerful ones. In my several hundred years I barely met them. Unless I am mistaken they always had special tasks. If we want to translate it to human language, we can say that he was a member of a “special corps”. I’m a bit surprised that he managed to escape and survive with this much knowledge. Maybe I underestimated Zack and his powers?   
  
We eat in silence and I squint at him a few times. Yeah, he’s handsome – and I don’t know why this came into my mind right now… but I like his dark hair, which floats freely around his face and neck. This is the first time I see it like this, cuz usually it’s in a loose ponytail, which goes down to the middle of his back. For a moment I get lost in the dance of his muscles as he lifts another piece of meat to his full lips. Suddenly I want to lick down the blood from there. What the fuck got into me? I turn my head away and concentrate on my meal instead. It’s strange a bit that although he has a wolf tattoo on his back, his personality reminds me more of a fox. He’s cunning and sly, but kind too. He knows what to say or do or where to find good connections and he can quickly get away if a problem occurs. And probably this skill has saved his life several times.  
  
“What?” he asks when he catches another glimpse from me.  
  
“Why did you leave Hell?”  
  
His eyes – which were shining contended and playfully until now – suddenly darken. “I had enough,” he says after a little pause and from this tone I understand that he doesn’t want to talk about it. “You finished?” he stands up and takes my plate away.  
  
“Yeah…” I murmur and watch his tense moves. “You know… I know the feeling…” I tell him a bit louder. He turns around after putting the plates into the dirty sink and walks back to me. He kneels on the bed and forces a kiss onto my lips. I have no time to resist.  
  
“Yes, I know,” he looks at me for a moment and I can finally see the real Zack under the surface. It lasts just for a few moments, but it was enough for me to let him kiss me again and lead my still bloody hand onto his rapidly hardening cock.  
  
It seems that we still have to wait with that planning…  



	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Well, we can say that Bridgycat slowly becomes my co-writer in this story XD Thanks again for the ideas! I try to patch my leaky and tired brain, I promise! :P

  
  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 12 -**

  
  
“So everyone knows the plan?” Zack asks the bunch of male and female demons as we crouch down in the forest, not far from the witches’ hiding place. Everyone nods. “Good. We’ll try to be quick so I’ll give you the signal as soon as we are ready.”  
  
Another grunt comes from everyone. They are excited and ready for the fight. Real warrior demons – kinda free-lances. I’m really grateful for Zack that he could dig up these friends of his to help me save Christine. But it’s not the time for me to think about such things. We have a task.  
  
I follow Zack to the back of the mansion, while I hear the demons coming out of the woods, acting like a bunch of raiders. I can hear the witches casting the first spells and their surprise when they don’t succeed as effectively as they thought it would happen! Oh yeah, Zack provided a little surprise for them with a charm, which protects our warriors from most of their spells. But it’s just a question of time until they figure out which spells can get through the barrier around them, so we have to be quick.   
  
Everything goes as planned – just some guards stayed inside, most of the witches are in the garden, fighting – or rather casting spells from the distance like cowards. And attacking them at daylight wasn’t a coincidence either. This way they are weaker without the support of the vampires. As we sneak along some corridors it comes into my mind how hypocrite they are! Associating with vampires! As if they would be better than us, demons… Plus they are dead! Even more unreal creatures than us. At least we have a pulse and a heartbeat…  
  
Suddenly Zack stops and looks at me, waving with his eyes to take one of the two guards on the corridor. We sneak up behind them and cut their throats with one move. After letting them slide noiselessly onto the floor, we go on. It’s nice and easy to work with him in such situations. There’s no need for useless talk and explanations. We know what we should do to reach our goals. As we kill the guards like two dark and deadly shadows, we can hear the explosions and yells from outside. It seems that it works alluring them out with saying that our demons have that magical stone the witches have wanted so badly lately. It’s a bluff of course and they’ll figure it out soon enough. So we have to hurry before we run out of luck!  
  
Okay, this time we’ll have to make some noise, cuz the last of Christine’s guards are standing right in front of her door… But being an experienced warrior makes things easier. A few scratches and some of their blood on our armor isn’t a big prize to free the love of my life.  
  
“Come, quickly!” I grab your hand and we are already on our way out. I can’t believe that this was this easy! You don’t ask a thing just hold on to my hand and run after us. No one noticed anything! We are already in the forest and I see from the corner of my eye that Zack murmurs some words and the red sparkles only demons can see appear over the house – this is our sign for the others to slowly retreat, as if they were not able to defeat the witches. We let them think this as I can hear the demons’ yells as they run back to the forest.   
  
We don’t stop – I’ve learned from my previous mistake. I enfold you into my arms and run with Zack. I see just the blurred outlines of the trees and bushes and enjoy the feel of your weight in my arms and your breath against my neck as you nuzzle to me and embrace my neck with your slim and fragile arms. I feel free.  
  
Soon we find ourselves back in Zack’s cheap apartment. He makes sure that no one has followed us and now I can put you down, although I’m not willing to let you go at all. “Christine…” I murmur as I look into your eyes and caress your face and soft black hair.  
  
“Vic… thank you for saving me!” you prop your forehead to mine and close your beautiful eyes. “I cannot remember everything, but some things came back to me. I know who you are and what you mean to me…”  
  
“Shh… everything will come back with time,” I embrace you and see over your head that Zack doesn’t know what to do. I cannot read his expression, but I don’t really care right now.  
  
“Uhm… I go now and check on the others. I think some of them have serious injuries. Will you be okay here?”  
  
“Yes, thanks. And for the others too,” I give him a grateful look, but turn back to you in the moment he nods. I can’t hear him leave, I focus entirely on you.  
  
Our kiss is deep, sweet, passionate and desperate at the same time. I don’t want to take off my hands from your gorgeous body. I just hold you and kiss you like there was no tomorrow. Now I’ll take care of you better. This time I won’t let anyone take you away from me. Now I have help – or at least I think so. I have some plans, but now I don’t want to ruin this moment with you. I just enjoy your soft lips on mine, breathing in your intoxicating scent…


	13. Chapter 13

**Note** : I’m depressed and emotional. And it’s easy to see it in this part too. Enjoy!  
  
**Recommended song** :  _[Dave Gahan – Endless (Studio Sessions version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DO2ghmMVE0Y) _ – a muse for many fan fictions…

  
  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 13 -**

  
Before I got under the shower, I gave you something to eat when I heard your empty stomach grumble. We laughed and I still have a little smile on my face. I’m tired, but relieved that we could save you. I have a little bad feeling cuz everything went too smoothly. But maybe it was written above that today you’d be finally free thanks to us.  
  
I let the warm water run down my naked and a bit bloody body. Luckily I’ve got just some scratches today. I’m about to rinse out my hair when I hear the door open and your blurry figure appear through the steamy glass. I watch you open it and here you are, standing naked in front of me. My eyes slowly wander down on your perfect body and my pulse quickens as you blush and step under the water too. We don’t speak. You reach for my hand and put it around your waist. As I touch your velvet skin, I feel myself in Heaven. I let you give a soft kiss on my lips and then you look deep into my eyes. The message is crystal-clear: you missed me. And you can read out the very same thing from my hazy eyes.  
  
I gently pull you closer until our bodies are pressed together. I cannot help myself, the lust and love comes upon me in a wave and washes everything else away. I press you against the wet and cold tiles and kiss you passionately. You sigh and moan into my mouth and this sound just makes me even crazier for you. Your gentle hand stops on a healing bite mark Zack gave me last night. I look at you and caress your face. I can see the question in your eyes.  
  
“Yes, I’ve slept with him, because we made a deal. He needed power to be able to free you,” I whisper.  
  
“Alright. I understand,” you smile at me and kiss me again. Every part of my body gets covered in goose bumps as your hands start to move again. I’ll die tonight, I can feel it. I’ll die from happiness. I fist my hand in your hair and deepen our kiss, while my free hand cups one of your small but round breasts. You moan into my mouth again as I squeeze it and then gently pinch the hard nipple. I feel you move your hips against mine. You’re already excited and you shake in anticipation. Your kiss becomes more demanding and you don’t protest when I break the kiss to lick my way down your neck and collarbones. I pant onto your wet and fragrant skin then squint up at your face when my fingers touch your throbbing clit. You gasp for air and lean your head on the tiles behind you. I love the way your slim body arches into my palm. Oh god, you’re already so wet and ready! I’m gonna lose my mind very soon!  
  
I have to bite you, I have to taste you, I have to feel you! I can’t see clearly from the lust as I suck and bite gently on your nipple and the surrounding flesh, while I slide my fingers to your wet core. You help me and put a leg around my waist to give me better access and I don’t hesitate for too long. You cry out loud as my finger slides into you as deep as it can go. You’re so hot and wet and fragrant! I want every part of your body. I want your heart and soul and mind. Everything. Your whole being. I don’t need anything else than hearing you moaning from the pleasure I give to you. I feel the happiest woman on Earth, Heaven and Hell as you fulfill my wish. I can’t hold myself back and in the next moment I’m already kneeling in front of you, your leg on my shoulder and my hungry tongue can finally taste your sweet juices. I have to growl on your hot skin which causes another moan from you. Now I totally lose my mind as I eat up your delicate parts, pumping my fingers into your velvet heaven, letting your orgasm build up.  
  
Soon I can feel your fingers pulling on my hair as you fist your hand between the wet tufts. With your other hand you try to hold on to something. Don’t worry, my love, I’ll hold you. I love the way your body shakes and shivers and bucks against my mouth and fingers. And soon your loud scream fills the small bathroom as you come hard, moaning my name over and over again.  
  
I lick you a few more times then I stand up and push my wet fingers into your hot mouth. You suck on them eagerly, still blushed from your orgasm. You are so painfully beautiful in my eyes! You pull me closer by my nape and give me a passionate and deep kiss. Then I watch you turn the tap and the water suddenly stops.  
  
“Come on, it’s my turn!” you giggle from my confused look and take my hand to lead me into the other room, pushing me down on the bed and straddling me. You lean down to me, your fragrant wet hair cooling my burning skin. You give me a kiss and look me in the eye with a little sweet smile. “I love you, Vic,” you whisper to me and suddenly I want to cry.  
  
But instead I just embrace you tightly and kiss you with all my emotions.  



	14. Chapter 14

**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 14 -**

  
I open my eyes from a noise. First I don’t really know where I am, but then I spot you sleeping next to me on your tummy. I have to smile, but a movement in the corner of my eye catches my attention.  
  
“Sorry, if I woke you,” Zack says and quietly searches for something in a drawer.  
  
“It’s okay,” I carefully sit up not to wake you and search for some clothes. When I find my panties and a halter I go to him and ask if I can help. He just shakes his head with a stern expression and puts some bandages and healing creams into his army jacket’s pocket. Before I can ask anything else he nods towards the other smaller room next to the bathroom. I follow him and catch as he glimpses at your naked and peaceful body. I don’t say anything just close the door behind us.  
  
“How are the others?” I ask quietly.  
  
“Tash, Joseph and Ivy died from their injuries, but the others will survive,” he says and I see that strange look on his face again.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
He sighs and looks away.  
  
“Do you regret our action?” I ask again.  
  
“Nope. It was fun and the others knew this could happen. They had a good death. A warrior’s death.”  
  
I watch him for a few moments before my next question, which is more like a statement. “You don’t like Christine, do you?”  
  
“It’s not like that,” he rubs the back of his neck with his palm. “I have no problems with her – yet. I just don’t know what comes now.”  
  
“What do you mean?” I frown.  
  
“What are your plans now? I think you don’t need me anymore. We both have fulfilled the deal we made…”  
  
I look at him and wait until our eyes meet again. “I still need you. We don’t have anywhere to go. I felt the protecting spells on this place. They are the strongest I’ve ever seen since I’m on Earth. And it’s clear that I cannot protect Christine alone. This side of my power isn’t that strong. We have no chance without protection. Your protection.”  
  
“So you want to stay here with your human.”  
  
“Yes. If you let us. And she’s not entirely human. You must have felt it.”  
  
“Yeah, but she’s still just a newly awakened one.”  
  
“And I’m responsible for her. We can teach her. I felt her hidden powers before the witches took her away from me for the first time. That wasn’t a coincidence either. They’re afraid of us and her. I still don’t see clearly why, but together we have a chance to defeat them for once and for all. We have to explain things to her and teach her.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. Well… okay. I can spruce up this room for you two, if it’ll be enough.”  
  
“More than enough, thanks,” I touch his hand with a grateful look.  
  
He watches me for a few moments then pulls me closer for a kiss. It’s nearly needy, but I don’t mind. I don’t know what’s on his mind, I just feel happy about this success. To tell the truth, I thought that it’d be harder to persuade him. Sometimes he’s a real jerk, but two things are sure – he is damn good at hiding and keeping secrets. I can feel that he’s hiding something from me, but we all have secrets and I respect that. We’re still not so close – well, at least not emotionally. I sigh into his mouth when I feel him grab my ass, his hardness pressing into my lower-tummy.  
  
“I want to fuck you,” he groans. I can feel the lust rising in him. My cat purrs happily in my head. She’s such a whore! Or should I say that we both are?  
  
“Then do it,” I smile and in the next moment I find myself pressed against the wall. I watch him pull down his zipper and free his already rock-hard thick cock. I moan from the sight then let him lift me. I put my legs around his waist. He pulls my wet panties aside and rams into me right away. This’ll be quick… He attacks my mouth then goes for my neck and pants on my shivering skin. I have to confess that I love him being inside of me.  
  
Now we fuck without any demonic powers. It’s just for sheer pleasure from my side. And from his? I guess, he tries to get rid of some tension. And I’m more than willing to help him. This is the least I can do for letting us stay. As you come into my mind, I look aside. There you are in the door, watching us. You grab the doorframe with one hand and bite your lower-lip with a dark smile. It seems that you like to watch as a man is fucking me. I have to smile and moan from this, but then I concentrate on Zack again, rubbing my clit frantically, cuz I know that he’s getting close. When I get closer to my own release, I look at you again and let you see my face as I come. I have to close my eyes for a few moments and the next time I look towards the door, you’re gone. I have to moan again as Zack shoots his load into me. My head is already full of thoughts.  
  
Teaching you will be fun, I smile to myself.  



	15. Chapter 15

**Note** : In loving memory of my grandfather. His death made me stronger.

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 15 -**

It seems that you’re okay with the fact that we’ll stay here with Zack. I see you watching him while I’m talking to him about some stuff. He’ll come back later, first he has to go to help the others. I feel that he’s still a bit unsure about this new situation, but then I turn my attention on you again. You’re sitting in the middle of the bed, your legs pulled up, the blanket covering them. You are wearing just one of Zack’s old shirts which he gave you before he had left. We’ll have to buy some new clothes for you and for me as well, so we can blend in better into this world. Back in the forest where we used to live, we didn’t need to worry about that. But now we are in the middle of this corrupted city. But you seem calm and okay with it.  
  
“You like him?” I ask as I fold my arms in front of my chest, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
  
“He’s nice,” you tilt your head to the side.  
  
I lift an eyebrow, showing that this wasn’t what I meant. I watch you blush a bit, your fingers playing with the blanket.  
  
“He’s hot,” you confess and smile up at me.  
  
“It’s okay. I don’t mind if you feel like that.”  
  
“But I think he doesn’t like me.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I think he just doesn’t know you, that’s all. I don’t know him well either. Usually he keeps his thoughts to himself. Hungry?”  
  
“I could eat,” you shrug.  
  
I turn around and search for some food. After a while I hear you come closer to help, but you rather put your arms around me from behind and embrace me tightly. I put down the knife and have to close my eyes when you kiss my shoulder then rest your chin on it.  
  
“I’ve missed you. All these years there was something I’ve been terribly missing. And now I know it was you, Vic.”  
  
“How much do you remember?” I sigh.  
  
“I remember your scent, the taste of your kisses… well, pretty much everything about you. But I have white blanks about your demon self and the world you came from. And… I know I was about to do something important before they attacked us.”  
  
“I wanted to wake you. To show you your true self and teach you how to use your sleeping powers,” I turn around and face you. “Maybe it sounds crazy for now, but you’re one of us. Born here on Earth, sleeping and waiting for someone to wake you, to fulfill your destiny and take your place in our lines. The witches probably sensed this and wanted to prevent it.”  
  
“But why didn’t they just kill me? Why did they keep me alive? Teaching me spells and how to fight?”  
  
“I don’t know their intentions. Maybe they thought that they can brainwash you enough to turn you against me. Maybe they just needed more power. But one thing is sure – I won’t let them hurt you anymore. You’re with us now. And I’ll answer all of your questions and explain how our world and powers work. It won’t be easy, but everything’s already inside of you. You just need someone to open your eyes and give you directions. I’m sure you’ll do fine. You’re strong,” I stroke the air above your arm, not touching your skin. “I can feel your power deep inside. Do you feel it?” I ask and smile when you shiver.  
  
“It’s warm,” you look at me. “I can feel your power.”  
  
“Yes. Our power is warm – sometimes even hot. Do you remember when you asked me to show you my true form?”  
  
“It’s kinda blurry, but yes. And… I can see your true form anytime I want. I just have to concentrate on it. The witches taught me. They wanted me to be able to see ‘the true form of evil’ – or so did they say.”  
  
“They wanted to confuse you. We’re not more evil than they are. Well of course there are some demons, who like to kill, but we, renegades have left Hell with a reason. And there are a lot of other demons on this world who doesn’t want to fight either. Just live our own life without killing and torturing people. Fighting is a necessity we have to do to survive. The witches and our other enemies forced it on us. They’re scared that we want to take over the world, or something like that. It’s bullshit. What’d we want from this world anyway? It’s already falling apart thanks to the humans. There’s already chaos outside on the streets. But it’s easier for those bastards to blame everything on us, demons. We are the scapegoats, an easy target to practice their powers on. To kill us one by one from the distance, setting back our spiritual growing, tearing families apart, causing more damage and pain than they can imagine in their little narrow-minded and brainwashed world. They seem to forget that every action has a reaction – and consequences. We tried to explain things to them but what did they do? They summoned some of us and killed them. They don’t know us. And witches are basically human beings. And it’s in their nature that they destroy those things they don’t know – without asking,” suddenly I go silent and try to calm down. I know that my eyes are already glowing. You put your hand on my arm. “Sorry, I’ve got carried away.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I understand,” you embrace me again and plant a kiss on my lips. “They’ve hurt you and so many other beings. Now I see this side of things too. And now I see that they are blinded by their power and false teachings. They aren’t those pure saviors I thought they were. They aren’t the children of nature and light. They are just scared humans with some power.”  
  
“Yes, they are,” I look away with a dark gaze, but you put your slim hands on my face and turn me back.  
  
“You know what, love, we should eat and talk. We have a lot to discuss until Zack comes back. And please, don’t be upset. Everything’ll be fine.”  
  
“Alright, I believe you” I force a little smile on my face and steal a long kiss from you before turning back to the tomatoes I wanted to slice, while you reach for the bread.  
  
And we work in silence, lost in our thoughts.  



	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** Dedicated to my beloved **Bridgycat** and **Dvycat**! :P Thanks for everything! ;)  
  
**Recommended songs** : _The Prodigy –[Omen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVefPPr69NU), [Warrior’s Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKFKV4kLCAE), [Breathe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFf44I1YzlY), [Smack my bitch up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZPECFQ4NhE), [Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMFtM7abCDI)_ (among others :P)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 16 -**

  
You moan into my mouth and then look into my brightly glowing golden eyes and ask me to let my power wash over your skin again. I do it for you. I’d do anything for you, you just have to ask. I smile as I pull back a bit and watch as your whole body breaks out in goose bumps again from the energy-wave. After a few hours of talk we started working on your perception and that’s when we got physical. You said that you cannot bear it anymore and crawled on my lap. Soon we were naked again and now you are rubbing your already hot and wet groin to mine as you’re still sitting on me. You moan as the tingling sensation reaches down between your legs.  
  
I have to lick the white skin between your breasts then bite the soft flesh when you start rubbing your palm to my throbbing pussy. I know what you’re up to. You want me to lose my mind, to show you more of my power. I know how curious you can be. But I’ll never let my powers fully go until you cannot use yours. It’s too soon, but I can give you a little more if that’s what you want… I call my cat forth. She was waiting for this moment eagerly. She’s still in me, but you gasp as you notice Her pacing behind my eyes. You reach out with one hand and put it on my face. She nuzzles to your palm right away and I can hear Her loud purring inside my head. You lean to me and kiss me passionately. As you shift your weight, one of my thighs get between your legs and you’re not shy to rub your wet pussy against my skin. I go crazy from this. I love it when you’re such a dirty girl! I’m about to grab you firmly and finger-fuck you when I hear the door open. You’re too lost in your pleasure to notice it, but I watch with one eye as Zack stops then a little smile appears on his handsome face. I don’t stop squeezing your tit and you’re still rubbing yourself against my thigh.  
  
“Oh, it’s very nice to come home to such a scene…” he mumbles and finally you notice him too. I’m not sure how you’ll react, but I have to smile as you freeze for a few moments as you look at him. I can see that you size him up and you start to move your hips on me again.  
  
“Take off your clothes and come here,” you command him and I can see that you surprised him a bit. But his grin is telltale. He’ll obey in no time.  
  
“You want me to join you?” he puts down his backpack next to the door, which he locks with a move.  
  
“What do you think, big boy?” you answer and glimpse back at me questioningly.  
  
“Oh I don’t mind,” I smile and you return it. Now you’re more like a happy little girl who got her present, not that dirty bitch who asked him to undress. You plant a kiss on my mouth then ask me to slide back on the bed so that I can prop my back against the headboard and the pillows. When I’m ready you open my legs and glimpse down at my glistening folds. You lick your mouth but shake your head a bit. Yes, you have other things to do now. You turn around, sit between my legs and lean against me with your back. I know what you want and a kinky smile appears on my face too. I can see your hand go down between your legs after you opened them slightly.  
  
I look at Zack and wait until his eyes can finally look elsewhere too. “Do it slowly,” I command him too.  
  
“Yeah, slowly,” you sigh lustfully and we can see that Zack has to swallow hard, mumbling something like “ohmygod”.  
  
He obeys and his clothes fall onto the floor one by one. I don’t stop my hands – first I cup your breasts with them. You sigh as I massage them then I start pinching your hard nipples. I know you love that. I go on with it, but one of my hands is already sliding on your thigh. Soon I push your hand away and start rubbing your clit. You moan and watch as Zack’s semi-hard cock springs free. I see as his eyes get hazy from the sight as I slide two of my fingers into your wet channel. We both watch him as he grabs his cock and stroke it a few times.  
  
“What do you want me to do?” he asks on a lower tone and looks at you.  
  
You think just for a few moments then you answer “Come here and lick me! I know you want to taste my wet cunt…”  
  
My clit throbs from your sultry tone and I see him swallow hard again as he gets on all fours and crawls to us. I’m a bit surprised from the way you act, but I know what you’re doing. You try to take my advice and let your desires and instincts flow as I taught you. Good girl! I watch him open your legs wider. He pushes one of your thighs up to get better access and in the next moment his long tongue darts out to taste your glistening wetness and swollen folds. You throw your head back on my shoulder and I use the opportunity to push my wet fingers into your hot little mouth. You taste yourself eagerly as I start licking and biting your neck. You groan and dig into Zack’s soft hair. I can feel him getting lost in eating up your delicate folds. When his tongue darts into your tight pussy and his thumb starts rubbing your swollen clit, I lean to your ear and whisper to try to feel his rising power too.  
  
Zack looks up from between your legs and we both see the silver glowing in his eyes. I nod when I understand what he tries to ask with his eyes. And he lets his energy run through your body. Your body tenses against mine and you moan loudly. Zack crawls over you and kisses you with his glistening mouth. My fingers go down to your clit right away, but after a few strokes I change my mind and grab his thick cock firmly. He moans into your mouth then pulls back a bit and snaps at my lips. This kiss is all teeth and tongue and I’m more than ready to return it. The smell of his blood makes my cat wild in my head and she tries to break free, but I don’t let that happen. It’s still too early for that. Now we have to concentrate on you.  
  
I end the kiss which had the taste of blood and you. I lick my lips and kiss you too. Your body is already all sweaty from your agony and our powers and is shaking in anticipation. You beg me with your eyes, giving out small whining sounds, moving your butt and hips against me. And a kinky smile appears on my face as I lead Zack into your hot body. Both of you moan out loud. You look down where your bodies are joined and watch him slowly disappear in you until he cannot go any further. When he starts sliding out, I start rubbing your clit and you prop your head on my shoulder again. I feel Zack’s pulsing energy wash over us in waves, calling forth mine too. And I let our powers meet half-way, in you. You groan loudly.  
  
“That’s it! Fuck me harder!” I hear your lust-filled voice and your whole body starts to shake as Zack’s thrusts get harder and deeper.   
  
“Yes, let yourself go! Let your instincts lead you,” I whisper into your ear as I’m holding your shaking body. “Feel our energies… and yours too!” I continue. Yes, I can feel your power more. It mingles with ours in and around your body. You cry out from a harder thrust and open your eyes to look at Zack.  
  
He stops for a moment and examines your face. “Your eyes are glowing…” he pants then smiles. I reach under your chin and turn your head towards me. And yes, he’s right. They’re finally glowing. I smile too and stroke your face then let you look back at him. I know you’re close and cannot deal with this right now.  
  
“Go on!” you growl “Fuck me! Fuck me… Just fuck me!” you ask him, us. And we go on. “I can see you,” you note after a few moments as you’re watching Zack’s sweaty face. We both know that you mean his demon side. Zack hesitates for a moment, but you quickly grab his hair by his nape and pull him down for a greedy kiss. You’re not afraid. And it’s enough for him to let his power wash over you again and again as he fucks you hard. I feel the throbbing of your clit under my fingers and in the next moment you scream out loud, scratching Zack’s shoulder and my arm so hard that we both start to bleed – but we don’t mind.  
  
You’re still just half-conscious when Zack – as gently as he can – pulls out of you and puts you aside to free me. He grabs me by my waist and lifts me onto his lap. His wet and rock-hard cock disappears in my soaking wet pussy right away. I growl out loudly from the feeling and I start riding him hard when you ask us to fuck like two demons would if you weren’t there. And we don’t hesitate.   
  
Bites, scratches, sucking, blood, heat, growls and loud yells follow each other until our bodies tense and drink in the blinding waves of our orgasm…  



	17. Chapter 17

**Note** : I’m back after a little artistic break and an illness :P This time a very big thanks goes for Dvycat for lots of things and for Brigycat for the help at the end! Luv ya both!

  
  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 17 -**

  
  
We slept off after the exhausting night spent with hours of great – and bloody – sex. When I open my eyes I don’t see you next to me or feel Zack behind me as we fell asleep, spooning. For a moment I feel frightened that something has happened while I was asleep, but then I see you sitting on a chair in the kitchen area, staring out from the window, sipping some strong coffee. I lift my head and look around. No sign of Zack, but when I listen to the noises in the flat, I hear that someone is packing in the other smaller room. So I guess he started cleaning it out for us. How thoughtful of him…  
  
“Hey beautiful,” I greet you and stroke your shoulder after getting out of bed. I’m still naked as I pour some hot coffee for myself as well and sit opposite you. “Is everything okay? You seem… like something is bothering you.”  
  
“I’m okay. I just have to process a lot of information, that’s all,” you give me a small smile and you reach over to stroke my hand on the table. I let our fingers interweave and I sip from my coffee.  
  
“It’s okay. I can understand. Do you have questions?”  
  
“Actually… yes,” you tuck your hair behind your ear and adjust the collar of the black shirt you’re wearing again. I have to look away as you cross your legs. The black fabric just intensifies the whiteness of your soft skin. I have to concentrate on your questions now, not on your body.  
  
“Then feel free to ask. I want to help to make this as easy as possible.”  
  
“Well… do you always have sex like this? I mean I watched you last night and to tell the truth, it didn’t freak me out at all.”  
  
“We can do it… wilder. I didn’t want us to frighten you, so I controlled both of us and after a while Zack understood that it’ll be better this way. Everything’s too fresh for you now. We want to give you a little time to process them.”  
  
“Thanks. I appreciate that. But… will you show me how you do it with your full power? I mean when you’re really your true selves?”  
  
“If you want, we can do it that way sometime. But I have to tell you that it’s possible that it’ll be a bit overwhelming to see it for the first time. And I don’t want you to be afraid of us. When we were together back in the old house, I always tried to hold myself back, not to hurt you. With Zack I had the opportunity a few times to free all of my powers. I nearly forgot how it felt.”  
  
“Oh… I see,” you say quickly and look down at the table.  
  
“Love, don’t get me wrong. I don’t blame you for that. I chose you, I love you,” I grab your hand again. “You were simply just not ready for that. But now you’re on your way. Soon you’ll be able to use your full power and see the world in our eyes.”  
  
“But I have to be patient, right?” you look up at me with a faint smile and squeeze my hand a bit.  
  
“Yes. Every learning process requires some patience too.”  
  
“Okay, I understand and will try my best.”  
  
“Good. Other questions?”  
  
“Uhm… as I noticed, Zack seemed quite dizzy when you let your power wash over him. Is it always like this or is it just Zack?”  
  
“Well…” I let your hand go and lean back in my chair before sipping from my coffee “having sex with a demon is based on animalistic instincts. It’s simple. The male usually subordinates himself to the female who controls him with her power, treating him like dirt. Don’t misunderstand this – they love it this way. It’s in their nature. They beg and pamper the female to take them. That’s why you could hear him ask me that often to take his blood and body and that’s why he licked me wherever he could. It’s like saying ‘I’m yours, do whatever you want with me’. They want to feel constant pain which we females can give them with our power and physical body in the form of cuts, bites, scratches, etc. But when we are satisfied with them, we can give in and let our powers melt together. It’s very overwhelming. Like swimming in a burning dizzying cloud or fire.”  
  
“I see. And… do you keep this ‘cold’ attitude towards him even when your powers melt together?” you look at me with big eyes, excitement and curiosity burning in them.  
  
“Well… it’s a bit more complicated than that. You see there are ‘regular’ demon pairs and there are such demon pairs who belong together. They’re like soulmates and they meet time after time during their long existence. Maybe not in every life. By common demon pairs the female won’t open herself up that much like in the case of such a special pair. In the latter case the female can let herself go completely and the male becomes her equal. But of course she can decide to control him even then. So by common pairs it’s more about demon sex. Pain and pleasure. Taking and giving. The female takes what is hers. But both kinds of pairs can decide to have just normal human sex, without demonic powers. Like you could see it when Zack fucked me in the other room,” I smile a bit and hope that you won’t ask the question I think is on your mind right now. Before you have the chance to ask, I go on with a smile. “But we’ll show you the whole package soon, I think.”  
  
“Whose package?” we hear Zack’s voice as he appears in the door of the smaller bedroom. “Mine?” he grins idiotically and I have to roll my eyes with a smile.  
  
“I think we could take a good look at it last night, don’t you think?” you ask him with a dirty little smile and watch him come closer.  
  
“Well, if you say so…” he lifts one eyebrow. “But I don’t want to risk the chance that you two have missed anything, my beauties…” he goes on on a deeper voice, letting you stroke along his forearm as he leans on the table with his hands. I see the sparkles light up in both of your eyes.  
  
“Zack, we don’t have time for this now. We have to go and buy some stuff and I’ll have to go to a contact of mine to see if the witches are up to something,” I say on a calm, but determined voice and as he looks into my eyes for a few moments he backs off a bit.  
  
“Okay, okay. You two go shopping and I take care of your connection and buy some things to the new room. Any requests?”  
  
“Nope. I’m sure you’ll be able to handle that without our help,” I give him a little smile and walk past him to get dressed. I can feel his gaze on my naked body until you touch his arm again as you stand up.  
  
I can still hear as you whisper “Nothing pink or flowery” then I see you press a kiss on his mouth and I have to giggle.  



	18. Chapter 18

**Note** : My lovely readers urged me to write this one right after I’ve finished the previous part. So here it is… Well… it’s a little longer than usual, but I guess it won’t be a problem… :P Enjoy, my insatiable ones! :P  
  
**Recommended songs** : _The Prodigy –[Mindfields](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmmetRAmtRU), [Omen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVefPPr69NU)_ and  _[Narayan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bleTaIGSQw)_

  
  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 18 -**

  
It’s nearly dark when we get back just to find the place in a mess, dust flying everywhere and sounds of tinkering coming from the other room. We smile at each other and quietly walk to the door to take a peek at Zack bending forward to make some measurements on the slats. So he decided to do the furniture on his own? Nice. I didn’t know that he was such a handyman. For a moment I get lost in the sight as his broad shoulders are lit from below. He’s wearing just a pair of jeans and some boots, his tattoo is like a nice shadow on his back, thanks to the lights. For a moment the eyes of the wolf seem to glisten as he turns to reach for the saw. I feel your hand slide on my waist as we watch the slightly sweaty muscles of his arm bulging from his strong moves. I hear my cat purr in approval and I have to lick my dry lips as your hand slides on my ass and under the short leather skirt you chose for me today. Slowly you reach under me from behind, running your fingers along the fabric of my thong. You’re such a tricky little slut! I know what you’re up to. You want to see Zack and I fuck the way I told you this morning.  
  
I hold on to the doorframe and nearly lose it when you start licking and softly biting my neck and naked shoulder, working your way towards the top of my breasts, which look so delicious in this deep-red corset. Yes, I let you dress me up in the shop. I know you like me in leather and dark outfits. And I have a pretty good guess that Zack will like it too. I gasp for air when your skilled little fingers find their way under the thin fabric of the bourdon thong to stroke along my folds.  
  
“Isn’t he mouthwatering?” you whisper into my ear, drawing my attention back to Zack, who seems to be very lost in his work.  
  
As an answer I just groan quietly and feel the lust rising inside of me. I cannot stop my energy, it starts swirling around me like a light warm fog and I know that Zack will notice it soon. “Stop it, Christine. I have to talk to him first,” I gently grab your hand and pull it out from under my panties. I stroke down my skirt just in time to see Zack notice us.  
  
I see the approving glint in his eyes as he sizes us up. “Whoa, very nice outfits,” he grins and wipes off the sweat from his forehead. He looks at you too and eyes your simple dark-blue summer dress with black embroideries.  
  
“Okay, lover boy, working hours are over for today. We need to talk,” I say quickly before you could figure out something else to make me jump on him. I turn around and walk back into the kitchen, searching for some items in one of the bags.  
  
When I glimpse back, I see you pout a bit but when Zack passes you, you cannot stop yourself and pinch his round butt. I cannot suppress a small smile. You announce that you leave us alone and will take a shower. We just nod and I listen to Zack as he tells me about his visit by my connection. I sigh in relief, cuz it seems that the witches have no plans yet. I’m about to put the food away which we brought with you, but suddenly I feel him right behind me, his burning energy licking along my whole body. I freeze by the counter and wait to see what he wants from me – although it’s quite obvious…  
  
“I really, really, really like your outfit, Vic…” he whispers into my ear, his hot breath puffing against my skin. One of his hands brushes my high ponytail out of the way and after every word I can feel his full lips giving hot kisses onto my neck, moving towards my shoulder “… you look so strong… and beautiful in it… It makes me crazy with lust…” he slides one strong and glistening arm around my middle and pulls me slightly back to feel his hardness that is straining against the rough fabric of his jeans. I have to close my eyes, but I don’t say a word. I let him stroke along my arms then his hands go back to my waist, he slides them up on my sides, cupping my breasts gently through the fabric of the corset. “I can’t hold myself back…” he breaths onto my skin and I feel him rubbing himself against my butt stronger. “I want to be inside you…” he goes on.  
  
“Then Christine has reached her goal with the pick of clothes. She chose these. You know what she wants from us, don’t you?” I ask on a neutral tone and stop a sigh when he runs his fingers along the skin of my lower-tummy between the corset and the top of my skirt.  
  
“Tell me and I’ll do it for you, my fierce mistress,” he smiles onto my skin and bites my shoulder a bit.   
  
I wait for a few moments, letting the tension build up in him a bit then answer him on a lower tone. “She wants us to have demon sex with all of our powers…” I feel his whole fragrant and muscular body tense and I feel his power stronger as well while he growls from the depths of his throat. I can tell that he just loves the idea. “And she wants to watch us fuck like that…” I go on and get another growl and he presses against me even more and I’m sure that from the way his hardness is digging into my butt, now it must be quite painful for him. I like my power over him. I know that he waits for me to decide. He lets me choose, like a good boy. “I guess from your reaction that you’d like it…” I tease him a bit more and stop his hands when they want to pull up my skirt, so he rather embraces me with them again.  
  
“Yes, yes I would like it very much! Please, my sweet, I want it that way too!” he nuzzles to me even more and I cannot stop an evil smile.  
  
“Then be a good boy and let me go!” I command him and he reluctantly takes his hands off me. Now I can finally turn around and look into his begging eyes. I stroke along his slightly dirty face, neck and sweaty hairless chest. His skin breaks out in goose bumps under my fingers and I see his abs tense as my fingers continue their way downwards. “If you’ll satisfy me…” I look up into his already glowing eyes “… maybe I’ll satisfy you…” and I grab him hard through his jeans. He moans and shudders, but before his eyes can close I raise my voice a bit. “Look at me and get down on your knees! Now!” And he drops down without any hesitation. I smile contentedly and grab the edge of the counter behind me. He doesn’t dare to move just looks up at me with big eyes, waiting for my next command. I raise one of my legs and put my foot in knee-high leather boot on one of his shoulders. “Lick it!”  
  
And I can feel his lust rising as he obeys and starts licking the black leather with long and slow licks, looking up into my eyes. That little evil smile returns into the corner of my lips. As he goes on with the licking, he gently grabs my leg with his strong hands, softly stroking my skin. “Enough!” I say after a few minutes and put my foot back on the ground. He remains silent as I slowly walk around him, thinking of what to do next. Well, I know what I will do, I just keep him in the dark for a while as a part of the game. He follows me with his eyes and shudders when I run my nails along the skin of his upper back. I grab his braided hair and pull his head back until his neck tenses. I can nearly see as his Adam’s apple bobs from swallowing hard. I let his hair slide out of my hand and put my foot onto his upper back. “On all fours!” and he obeys again. As a little reward I let my high heel dig into the skin of his back and he cannot suppress an approving moan from this. Then I slowly walk over to the bed, letting him know by the sounds of my high heels that I left him there. “Now crawl here to me!” I say as I sit down on the edge of the bed, legs slightly open – just enough for him to see my deep-red thong.  
  
He does as he was told and I feel his entire being focused on me. My cat nuzzles to the walls of her mental cage. Soon Her time will come too and She is purring from this. I can sense you stop in the door of the bathroom and I tell you to sit down into one of the new armchairs Zack brought home today. You walk there with a dirty grin on your face and sit down in your bathrobe. You’re happy because your little plan has worked.  
  
Meanwhile Zack reached his destination. He looks up at me, still on all fours. “Take them off!” I offer him one of my legs and he slowly pulls down the zipper of my boot then pulls it off, giving kisses onto my leg immediately. I smile. I didn’t even have to ask… He repeats it with my other leg too then I stand up in front of him. I can feel his hot breaths on my thighs. “Take off my skirt!” and he kneels up and pulls down the zipper and then the short fabric lands on the floor as well. I just stand there in front of him, letting the scent of my hot groin intoxicate his mind. He closes his eyes and rubs his cheek to the thin fabric. I grab his hair by his nape and hold on to it as I sit back, opening my legs wider and press his nose and lips against the wet fabric. He growls and pants on me. It makes it a bit harder for me to concentrate, but I manage. “Now… worship me!” and within a moment I feel his power lick all along my body, the warm energy sliding into such places where no human being can ever touch me. He starts kissing and licking my folds and clit through the thin thong and I have to sigh. In the next moment he pulls the fabric aside and his warm and wet tongue touches my burning skin, I send my energy onto his skin and I know that he feels as if thousands of sharp needles were pricking him. He moans on my wet skin and closes his eyes, getting lost in eating up my pussy. I prop myself on one of my hands behind me while the other one is still pulling on his hair. I quietly pant and feel my cheeks burning from the lust and his energy. His hands grab and scratch my thighs and I gasp for air again when he gently bites my folds.  
  
I glimpse at you. You seem to enjoy the sight so far. You hold on to the armrest with both hands, legs closed and pulled up. I guess now you don’t want to join the game, just watch us do what our nature dictates. Alright then, I’ll give you a nice taste of it…  
  
“Enough!” I bark at him and pull his head back with a firm tug. He moans from the pain and tries to disobey but I don’t let him go. “Calm down, or I’ll stop.” And he gives up and kneels motionlessly. “Good boy” I let his hair go and stroke some strands out of his sweaty face. He closes his eyes and bends his face into my palm, growling quietly. I lean down and lick the corner of his mouth to taste myself, but before he could kiss me, I pull away and frown. His eyes fall, like a dog who knows that he did something wrong. “Crawl on the bed and lay on your back,” I command him and he quickly fulfills my wish.  
  
I sit back on my heels next to him and slowly run one hand along his chest, watching the muscles ripple under his skin. I feel him begging with his power again, the hot waves licking along my skin. I hear his breathing speed up when my nails scratch his lower tummy a bit harder. My fingers are playing along the hem of his jeans, sliding under it a little bit then I pull them back. I see how badly his cock is straining against the fabric. I run my fingers along its contours and hear him moan. “You want me to free it?”  
  
“Yes, please! Yes!” he groans right away “I beg you!”  
  
I smile a little bit and dig my nails into his upper thigh. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, I’m ABSOLUTELY sure!”  
  
“Alright…” I smile again, but my eyes stay serious as I concentrate on my task. I slowly open his button and fly and reach under the fabric. He groans loudly when I take him in my hand and free the rock-hard warm flesh. I pump it a few times and enjoy the sight as his eyes roll back into his head, his whole body tensing under my touches. Then I let him go and pull his jeans down. He has no underwear. I like it – he deserves a big bite on his inner-thigh for this. I open his legs and give it to him. He groans my name in his pleasure and I can feel his power wash over me again. I growl too from the taste of his salty skin and blood as I’m sucking on the small wound. He grabs the sheet hard, not daring to touch himself. I know he tries to be a good boy to end his torture soon, but I still have some plans for him… I lick along the bite one more time then crawl off the bed. I can see the fear in his eyes that I’ll leave him there, but I walk with rolling hips just to one of the shelves while humming to myself, trying to decide which knife to use.  
  
I choose a smaller hunting knife and walk back to the bed from the other side so that you’ll have a better look on things from your armchair. I just stand there, feasting my eyes on the exposed beautiful male body and send an energy-wave through it, just to make him long for more. I can see that it makes him dizzy. He gasps for air. Yes, now I don’t hold back my power. It’s like a drug for him. And he’ll want to feel more and more with every moment I’m not touching him. Well… he’ll feel the same even if I do it… I have a pensive look on my face as I let the tip of the knife slowly slide down on my chest a few times. This seems to hypnotize Zack. He just watches me and swallows hard. I can feel his power growing again. He tries to allure me closer, he tries to butter me up. And I let him do so. I crawl back on the bed and straddle him slowly, not touching his cock yet, which is still rock-hard. “Do you want some nice deep cuts, lover?”  
  
“YES!” he groans loudly right away. I like it, so I slowly slide the blade along his chest. He groans happily and I can hear him and my cat growling in my head. He wraps me into his energy. It’s like a very warm blanket. I feel the first sweat drops appear on my temples, but I don’t mind it. I let my beast out and I cut him again and again. Sometimes deeper until he yells out, sometimes I just lean down and lick his blood off. Soon his glistening chest looks as if he fell through a glass door. I scratch along it with an evil grin, letting my nails dig into the wounds. And now he can’t hold himself back, he begs loudly to take him, trying to grab my thighs, but I push his hands away and slide lower on his body. I have other plans. As I bite his lower-tummy, I stroke along his cock and balls, tugging on them a bit. He cries out my name again and I get more begging from him too. I press his cock flat to his tummy and lick along it, starting by his balls. When I reach its tip, I look up at him.  
  
“Let me hear it!” I command coldly and scratch into a few cuts.  
  
“Oh fuck! PLEASE, SUCK ME, my beautiful mistress!!! I beg you! Let me feel your wonderful lips around my cock!” he groans with one breath.  
  
I grin and glimpse at you as I take him between my lips, letting more and more of him into my hot mouth. I growl on the wet flesh from its salty taste. Oh god, it’s so good! It starts to get a bit harder to control myself. I feel that my thong is soaking wet and my pussy is throbbing for some attention. But not yet. First I want to drive him totally crazy…  
  
I suck him hard, playing on him wildly with my tongue and fingers and lips and teeth. Then I slide him out of my mouth and go on with pumping him with my fingers, while I suck on his balls one by one. He cries out loud again and his power becomes nearly stifling. Now I quietly pant too as I let his ball go and slide my mouth back on his cock. Meanwhile with one hand I manage to pull down my thong without him noticing it. I rub my fingers along my wet folds and push them into his mouth. He bites and sucks and licks on them eagerly and whines for more in my head. He wants to be inside of me so very badly! I can hear and feel his suffering and I cannot deny myself from him anymore.  
  
I straddle him and rub my pussy along his member.  
  
“YESYESYESYES!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE!” he shouts and I can take it no more. With one swift move I slide on his entire length.   
  
Both of us cry out loud and it surprises me how badly I wanted him too. It feels so amazingly good to feel him inside of me right now that I let my burning power wash over him and he sends his through me as well and before I could take a breath, our energies melt together, creating a whirlwind of liquid fire, which fills out every single cell of our body. Our sweaty bodies move perfectly together. I prop myself on his chest and he grabs my ass painfully hard, but everything feels so fucking right in that moment! I scratch him and he does the same and we moan constantly and I cannot keep up my cold attitude, I melt into our mingled powers as well, growling, moaning and shaking like a leaf as I’m moving hard on him... He pulls me down on him and meets my body with his upward thrusts so fucking perfectly! And the moves intensify as we accelerate our speed. No thoughts, no worries, just overflowing senses and instincts. And as I feel him explode deep inside of me, I give out a growl-like scream and milk him dry.  
  
It’s absolute freedom…  



	19. Chapter 19

**Note** : I hope the fans of this story will love me, cuz today on my deadly boring linguistics lessons I killed time with writing the next 3 parts! :P Flowers and chocolate into my dressing room, as we say it here! XD

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 19 -**

  
  
I taught you to several things about our world in the last few days. And of course Zack helped too whenever he wasn’t working on our room. To be honest, I didn’t know why he still wanted to do it for us, cuz in the last couple of days all three of us slept together in his king-sized bed – and of course we didn’t hold our desires back. Next to such things like how to “read our mind” – which was more like listening to your instincts and inner voice – I taught you how to enslave a male demon in bed. You quickly got a taste of it and were more than willing to practice on him. Well, maybe it isn’t a big surprise that he had no objections against it either.  
  
But I discovered something important, which was proof to my suspicions about Zack and me. Although you learned very well how to play with him and satisfy him in bed, you never opened up for him like you usually do it with me – or as I sometimes feel the urge to do so with Zack. My instincts told me that you are my female pair – but I “knew” it already years ago – and to my surprise Zack turned out to be my male demon pair. We haven’t talked about it yet, but I’m sure that at least Zack has to feel it. Why didn’t I notice it earlier? Maybe I didn’t dare to believe it or I just focused too hard on saving and teaching you. But in the last few days we enjoyed each others’ bodies several times, getting away from reality. We became our demon selves more and more. If my assumptions are true then we’ll have to focus on making our connection tighter. Why? Because if all three of us are clear with this and feel it deep within, our powers can be added together and we can become one. We can become extremely powerful against our enemies. It still makes me smile that soul mates can find each other in this chaotic world. Once I explained to you what “soul mates” mean in our case. Like in ancient religions on Earth, people believe that parts of a once whole soul can come back in different persons after death, and these pieces recognize each other if they meet.  
  
I turn in Zack’s embrace and look at his sleeping muscular form. As I examine his peaceful face, something stirs inside me. Somehow he could quickly grow to my heart and by now just looking at him became more than pleasant. I reach out and gently touch his warm face as I deeply inhale his manly scent. I carefully tuck his loose strands of long hair behind his ear and after caressing his forehead a few times I run my index-finger down between his brows, making the deep line disappear there. I gently smile when he pulls me closer in his dream. Now our naked bodies are pressed together and the warmth of his body and power makes me shiver. After caressing his full lips with my fingertips I look up and find myself staring right into his sleepy, but shining eyes. No, this time it’s not about demonic glowing, it’s just the shining of contentment. I can see in his eyes that he’s happy and grateful for my gentle petting. My heart flutters as he bends his arm under my head and starts stroking my back. The other hand caresses my hair out of my neck and moments later I can feel him run his fingers through it. I move my head forward and press a long and soft kiss on his lips. He seems to be surprised a bit – I can feel it from the way his body freezes – because earlier I never really expressed my feelings towards him. Yes, I stayed distant, but now my kiss is warm and full of emotions.

He puts his hand on my face and deepens our kiss. His tongue is begging me to let it slide into my mouth and I open up for him. We’re kissing sensually for long, long minutes and time seems to stop, like in a cheap chick flick, but neither of us care. He wraps his power around me like a caressing warm blanket and the feeling of being _home_ spreads inside of me and I realize that tears are welling up in my eyes. I cannot stop myself and they leave my eyes just to end up on his warm lips, which are kissing them off my face. As we look at each other again, I can see that he can feel it too… We belong together. And I let this feeling spread inside of me.  
  
We kiss again – this time it soon becomes passionate. I want to feel every part of him inside and on me. I want to melt together with him now that we both know that we are each other’s pair. From the way his member presses harder and harder against my thigh, I can tell that he wants the same. He gently cups one of my breasts as I put my leg over his thigh. From this I can feel his cock slide along my folds and clit and I have to quietly moan into his mouth.  
  
I’m about to crawl over him and let him slide into my warm body, when he grabs my waist firmly and presses his eyes shut. He moans painfully, his eyes moving quickly under his eyelids then he opens them and gasps for air.  
  
“What did you see?” I ask frowning as he sits up. I know that he had a vision about the future. As a warrior he has this ability too.  
  
“We have to go right now. They’re on their way.”  
  
“Who?” I sit up too and gently shake you to wake up.  
  
“It doesn’t matter now. Demons. They’re close. Dress up and grab some weapons. We have to disappear!” he says hastily and buttons up his black leather trousers.  
  
Within a minute we’re ready to leave. He guides us to the trapdoor which leads down to the sewers. The stinky water reaches up to our ankles and then splashes as our running echoes in the long tunnels. Zack leads us. It seems that he knows these tunnels under the city quite well. Soon we’re climbing up on a ladder and find ourselves in the outskirt of the city, next to the forest’s edge. I can already hear our chasers’ yells behind us. We don’t look back just run into the forest as fast as we can.  



	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** Still a “product of a broken home…” …errr… sorry, of a boring lesson :PPP

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 20 -**

  
  
After we found somewhere to hide in the woods, I turn to Zack slightly panting and frowning. “Zack, what’s going on? Who are they?”  
  
“Demons,” he answers shortly and avoids looking into my eyes.  
  
“They aren’t after Christine and me, are they?” I ask suspiciously after a moment.  
  
“No, they aren’t.”  
  
“What do they want from you?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? They want to kill me.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
“It’s none of your business,” he snaps at me and turns away to take a peek from behind a thick tree trunk.   
  
“It is our business now. I’d like to know why I’m chased by some stranger demons. Is it connected to the cause you’d left Hell?” I feel my anger rising in me and I hide that his answer hurt me a bit. He doesn’t answer just presses his mouth together. I can see a muscle straining in his jaw.  
  
“Zack, please,” you ask him softly.  
  
He turns his head towards you a bit, but his eyes are still on the autumn leaves on the ground. “I cannot talk about it,” he closes the subject and in the next moment he moans painfully as an arrow hits him in his shoulder “Shit!” he growls. “Prepare, they’re here!”  
  
I draw out my sword and ask you to stay behind me. But when I spot all of them I tell you to run. You don’t want to flee but I push you a bit. We don’t have time for arguing, I’m barely able to dodge a blade. I turn and see that Zack’s already fighting with his full force. These aren’t regular demons. Their power is much bigger! I guess they are from Zack’s previous clan – the wolf warriors. And I’m assured about this when a half-naked warrior turns and I spot the same tattoo like Zack has on his back.  
  
I watch as Zack stabs his opponent then he starts running toward us. I’m still fighting with a fierce and strong one, but his head lands in the grass after Zack waves his sword and reaches us. He grabs my free arm and drags me along with him.  
  
“Run, Vic! We cannot kill all of them!” he shouts and stabs another demon that is fighting with you. I can sense that he’s right. We’re already exhausted from last night and the running and their powers start suffocating us. He lets me go as I grab your hand and we start to run again. Zack’s next to us, but another warrior jumps on him from a tree. I want to stop, but he yells at me not to.  
  
“I can handle him!”  
  
“Come on, Vic! He’s right!” you pull my hand and I can see the fear in your eyes. I don’t want to leave Zack behind! I can’t! But just when I’m about to run back to him, Zack kills the demon over him. He jumps up and we’re running again.  
  
As I glimpse to the side I see that his head is bleeding, but it seems otherwise he’s okay. He looks back over his shoulder when he hears a terrified scream from behind. I look back as well and for a moment I can see that a demon with long floating silver hair kills one of our remained chasers. Zack freezes and disappears from our side. What the fuck is he doing?!  
  
“Go on! I know him!” he shouts back as he’s already running back to the stranger, who’s fighting with two warriors at the same time. Zack wants to help. I nearly fall on my face as you drag me towards a big rock that can hide us. I follow you and we watch the fight from there. Soon Zack and the stranger finish off the last demons and then the strangest thing happens. Zack goes down on one knee in front of the stranger and bends his head respectfully.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note** : HUH HUH HUH *evil grin*

  
**Aftermath  
**\- Part 21 -****

  
  
We’re eating the roast meat of a wild-boar I killed earlier in the woods. We’re in one of Zack’s hidden rest-houses somewhere in the middle of the forest. Time after time we look at each other with you. It’s silent in the old house that’s nearly totally covered with ivy. We still don’t know anything about the mysterious warrior who helped us, because Zack and he locked themselves into one of the rooms right after we arrived here. I can hear them murmuring, but I cannot understand what they’re talking about. I start getting angry again. You say my name and slightly shake your head when I want to stand up and kick in the door. Keeping me in the dark is one of the things I can’t bear.  
  
We finish dinner quietly then we wait for a while until the door opens. The warrior comes out first and Zack follows him with that expression I can never read in. He stops next to the other man and looks up at us as we are sitting at the small table. “Victoria, Christine, this is Maynard, my former leader.”  
  
“You mean that clan of yours back in Hell?” you ask quietly.  
  
“Yes,” he nods.  
  
“And why are you here?” I ask the tall warrior directly. I know that the tension is clear in my voice but I don’t care.  
  
He looks at me with his cold blue eyes, his face expressionless. “I wanted to help Zack, that’s all.”  
  
“I don’t believe you,” I simply say.  
  
“Vic…” you put your hand on my arm.  
  
“No, Christine. I don’t trust people that miraculously appear just to help. I’ve seen this before. At the end they all want something. I can feel that something else is here too.”  
  
“She’s good,” Maynard glimpses at Zack.   
  
“Yeah. Vic, can I talk to you for a moment?” he nods towards the porch.  
  
“Can I leave Christine with him?” I frown.  
  
“Yeah. He has nothing to do with her. He’s here cuz of me,” he says and I notice that little look he sends towards him and his voice somehow softens a bit too.  
  
“Alright. Call me if you need me,” I turn to you and get a nod in return.  
  
As soon as we are outside I put my hand on Zack’s arm and turn him towards me. “Zack, I need an explanation. I have a bad feeling about him. And don’t lie to me, cuz I’ll know if you do,” I look at him seriously. He knows me enough not to protest.  
  
“Alright. Ask and I’ll answer.”  
  
“Why is he here?”  
  
“He wanted to see me.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because it has been a long time.”  
  
“So he was your leader?”  
  
“Yes, for long centuries.”  
  
“Is he still working for them?”  
  
“Nope. He’s an… outcast.”  
  
“What did he do?”  
  
“He’ll tell you if he wants to. I don’t want to gossip about him.”  
  
“So you’re still loyal to him?”  
  
“Yeah,” he nods and I can see a strange light in his eyes for a moment.  
  
“Zack, why did you leave Hell?”  
  
“Vic, this is the only question I don’t want to answer…” he looks down at his boots, avoiding eye-contact again. So he’s ashamed of it.  
  
We stay silent for a few minutes then I walk past him. “Alright. It’s getting late and I’m tired. Will he stay?” I look back at him.  
  
“Yes, if it’s not a problem.”  
  
“I’m not thrilled about it, but you know him. There’s dinner for you two as well. Eat. We go to sleep with Christine,” I inform him on a neutral tone and disappear in the house. I don’t look at the other warrior as I ask you to come with me.  
  
For a while we’re just lying in the dark room. You embrace me and keep caressing my back. You can feel my tension and you try to ease it. Soon you’re between my legs, your lips and tongue and fingers teasing me passionately. You always know how to distract me. I can’t hold back my voice so I cry out loud as I come. Then you just kiss me and cuddle me, not wanting anything in return. I smile from your unselfishness and soon we fall asleep.  
  
I wake up hours later from a strange feeling. It’s still dark outside, and as I’m lying there, I can feel the massive cloud of energy moving in the air as if it was alive. I look at you as you’re fast asleep on your side. I give a kiss on your back then I put on my panties and tank top. I’m thirsty – and curious. I head for the kitchen and drink some water when I hear some noises too from the other room. I cannot help myself and tiptoe to the door. The energy is thicker and warmer here. First I don’t even understand what I’m hearing. I carefully open the door and peek into the moonlit room just to see two naked and sweaty bodies moving together on the bed. Now I understand why I couldn’t hear more – Zack’s head is pushed into the pillow and he’s panting and moaning into it as the other muscular warrior is fucking him hard from behind… The wolf on his broad back seems to be moving as well as his hips’re roughly moving back and forth…  
  
I just stand there in shock for a few more minutes then silently close the door. I need some fresh air.   
  
So this was Zack’s big secret…  



	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** Of course thanks goes for Bridgycat again :D  
  
**Recommended song** : [Tool – You lied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmkRHo4Vca4)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 22 -**

  
  
I’m sitting on a big rock, hugging my knees to my chest. It’s barely past dawn and the autumn air is a bit cool, but I don’t care. I’m just staring in front of me, not really seeing anything from the peaceful forest. I’ve been thinking in the last couple of hours since I’ve got out of the house to clear my head. Yeah, Zack can hide his secrets really well. I have to admit that I still don’t know him too well and… that I’m confused.  
  
A steaming mug appears in front of my eyes with some strong coffee in it. As I look up I see Zack standing next to me with a little smile in the corner of his lips.  
  
“Couldn’t sleep?”  
  
“Kinda. Maynard?”  
  
“He went back to check the bodies of the dead demons and to hunt something for today.”  
  
“I thought he’s still asleep. He had an exhausting night.”  
  
“Yeah, we all had,” he looks aside as he sits down next to me.  
  
A few moments pass then I cannot stop myself. “Zack, why didn’t you tell me that you’re bisexual?”  
  
“What?” he looks at me and I can see his cheeks slightly burning.  
  
“I’m not stupid. I saw you two a few hours ago,” I frown. He’s avoiding eye-contact again and turns bright red.  
  
“Uhm…” I see that he’s very embarrassed and is about to stand up, but I grab his arm.  
  
“Please, don’t go. I don’t mind. I’m okay with it. We both know that most of the demons are bi, so I don’t see why you have to be ashamed of it. Why did you keep this a secret in front of us? Will you tell me, please?” I ask him softly.  
  
He glimpses at me then stares into his own mug. “It’s hard, Vic. I have never ever talked about it to anyone. They hurt me, cuz of what I am. They never understood me.”  
  
“Who?” I frown.  
  
“My former clan members. You know…” he sighs “Maynard and I… we were lovers…” he falters out.  
  
“Okay. And? I’m not judging you, cuz I’d be a hypocrite if I did. I love a woman, too.”  
  
“You don’t understand!” he looks at me and although his voice is angry, I know that I’m not the target of his anger. “When it turned out… they exiled Maynard! He’s lost everything,” he says and turns back to his mug. “It’s my fault.”  
  
“But… I don’t get it. Why was it such a big deal? I know a lot of bi or gay demons in Hell and it was never a problem.”  
  
“In your high quarters, yeah. But in our clan it was not allowed to have such… desires… I don’t really know why, but they looked at this like humans in the 18th and 19th century, when they had those humiliating trials, acting as if it was a disgusting sin. Down there they weren’t better either. Our elite group of warriors was so fucking proud that they showed no respect to our leader. They kicked Maynard out so fucking easily! Two-faced bastards. Before that everyone loved him and respected him. He was a very good leader. We trusted him with our lives – or at least I did.”  
  
I can see as his fist turns white from the anger that is shaking his arm. Now his face is burning from that and not from being at a loss. I can feel it – and I can understand him, but I don’t say a word, just let him talk as I sip from my coffee.  
  
“Maynard… he… he took it upon himself. All of it. He said to his superiors and the warriors that he forced me into this. Vic, he’s my male pair. I know that. Both of us knows that and he didn’t want them to kill me or torture me,” he looks at me and I can see the endless sadness in his eyes. “I wanted to protest, I didn’t want him to do this for me, but he said that I’m still young… and he didn’t want to ruin my ‘carrier’ down there. That I have so much more to learn. He’s an ancient warrior. Much older than he looks like. He lived through so many things. I could be free on his side. Like I can be free on your side. But with him it’s different.”  
  
“I know,” I nod with an understanding expression and softly put my hand on his fist.  
  
“I’ve missed him every minute he wasn’t there. I tried to stay with my troop after he’d left. His superiors were ‘gracious’ with him… he had two choices – to die or to become an outcast on Earth. But you know what that means for a warrior, who wasn’t born here. It’s not his home. It will never really be… But at least he could live. It was so fucking painful. We just found each other and… they took him away from me. I… I was bleeding from the inside, while nothing could be seen on the outside. I became cold, but strangely stronger. And I never talked to anyone anymore. They joked about us and they tortured me with their poisoned words. Insulted me whenever they could and some of them even tried to beat the shit out of me. Sometimes it was hard not to fight back or kill them. And one day I’ve got fed up. And fought my way out of Hell… And since then I’m on the run. I searched for Maynard, but he had totally disappeared. I thought he was dead, but deep in my heart I could feel that he was somewhere out there. I could feel that I was still connected to him. But then I gave up searching for him…”  
  
“You had doubts…”  
  
“Yes. I thought that maybe he doesn’t even want to see me anymore. After all I was the one who caused this. I couldn’t hold myself back and visited him at the wrong time. It was all my fault that he had to leave his home. He loved being there, leading his group of warriors. He just loved it. And I screwed it up for him…” he looks at me again and I can see the tears welling up in his eyes. I know that he’s been torturing himself with this thought since then. I squeeze his hand, but he pulls it away and bends his head. “Then I tried to find my place on Earth. I tried to survive the attacks. Because demons came to hunt me down or to drag me back to the underworld. And then I ended up here. And after a very long time – decades actually – you were the first thing that was positive in my life.”  
  
He stops for a second, thinking hard on something. And I have to smile from his last sentence, but I don’t try to touch him. I can imagine how hard it can be for him to talk about these things, which were buried so very deep into him until now.  
  
“And now he’s here again. I nearly died yesterday when I saw him in the woods. I… I still love him, Vic,” he looks up into my eyes. “And I want him to stay, if he decides so,” he says seriously. “It’s important to me.”  
  
I examine his face for a few moments then give him a little smile. “Alright. If that’s what you need. I can totally understand how you can feel right now. I’ve been there when I saw Christine again a few weeks ago.” Now I see why Zack wanted to help me when I turned to him with my problem.  
  
“Thank you,” he smiles a bit too then finishes his coffee.  
  
We just sit there on the rock in silence for a while, getting lost in our own thoughts.  



	23. Chapter 23

**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 23 -**

  
  
“Is it better that you told me?” I ask after I’ve been watching him in the last few minutes. We stayed silent at least for an hour, but I didn’t mind. I know that he needed some time to think.  
  
“I think so,” he murmurs then looks at me and a faint smile appears on his face as he takes my hand and plants a kiss on it. “Thank you, Vic. I knew that you’d understand me.”  
  
“I try,” I nod and return his smile, not letting his hand go and I even squeeze it reassuringly. We just watch each other for some more minutes. I can feel his warm power crawling up on my skin, but this time it’s nothing sexual, rather grateful. I stroke his stubbly face and gently pull his ponytail that’s resting on his chest. “Hey, let’s go back. I smell breakfast,” I smile and stand up, pulling him with me by his hand. His stomach gives an approving growl which makes me smile wider. He blushes a bit then pulls me close for a deep kiss. I return it and let our bodies press together, but when I hear my beast starting to purr and stretch in my mind, I break the kiss and gently evolve from his tight embrace. He takes my hand and I let our fingers interweave as we walk back to the house.  
  
Just as we reach back, we spot Maynard crossing the small meadow next to the house, a dead deer on his shoulder. As we stop to wait for him, I can see that his eyes dart to our hands for a moment, but his face doesn’t show any emotions. As his energy reaches us, my cat starts to quietly growl and huff. My uneasy feeling just gets stronger as he flashes a smile on me before letting Zack help him with the deer. I don’t say a word just listen to the chatting men and try to calm my beast, mentally stroking Her black flame-like fur. I’m worried about Her reaction and the feelings She shares with me through our connection. She doesn’t trust Maynard, but I don’t know why. Is it only because he’s new to Her, or is there something else that my beast can feel? When I “ask” Her, what it is, She just goes on with the growling. She doesn’t know it exactly either, just doesn’t trust him. It didn’t help me much this time, but that’s how it usually works. We don’t “talk” in the traditional way with her. Well, I can talk to her inside my head, but we mainly exchange feelings and impressions that contain the information we want to know. It’s hard to explain. Our communication is based mainly on our sharper instincts. I can feel Her feelings and She can feel mine.  
  
“So the demons were all from our wolf clan?” I hear Zack’s voice that drags me back to reality.  
  
“Yeah. None of them survived and every one of them had the same tattoo like us.”  
  
“Why now?” Zack frowns.  
  
“What do you mean?” the other warrior runs his hand through his long white hair that matches the color of the whiskers around his mouth.  
  
“I think, because of us,” I put in. Both of them look at me. For a moment Zack thinks then nods.  
  
“Would you explain it to me, beautiful?” Maynard folds his hands in front of his chest, his muscles bulging under his tight T-shirt. He looks and feels older than us, like a human in his fifties, but as I saw yesterday, it doesn’t show on his moves. I exchange a look with Zack, but he lets me decide how much I want to tell his lover. Well, I guess sooner or later Maynard will pull it out from Zack anyway, so I decide to fill him in.  
  
“For some reason the witches are afraid of me and Christine – and I start to think that now from Zack too. We don’t know the reasons. And I guess the spies of the underworld have already reported that the three of us are together. Zack isn’t the only one they want to get back. They want to catch me too. I fled from Hell as well…” I pause, unsure whether I should go on as my cat growls shortly as Maynard steps closer.  
  
“… and there’s something else too,” he examines my eyes and wants to touch my face but my look stops him. “I can sense something on you…”  
  
I look him deep in the eye with a serious expression, watching his reactions “I’m a keeper as well.”  
  
“So you have a young demon spirit in you as well? Impressive,” he runs his thumb on his lower-lip a few times and has a pensive look on his face. Then he slightly shakes his head and focuses on me again. I just nod and fold my arms. I can feel that his energy tries to creep around me to size me up, but I stop him with my own power, just to show where his place is. A little smile appears in the corner of his mouth as he pulls his energy back. “I’m sorry, I’m just surprised. I’ve met one or two keepers in my long existence, but you’re somehow different. None of them could control or hide the spirit in them this well. How long do you have it?”  
  
“She’s been in me ever since I’d escaped Hell. She helped me.”  
  
“I see…” he nods and strokes the beard on his chin, still watching me. I don’t break the eye-contact. “You’re strong,” he notes with another little smile. I don’t answer just shrug.  
  
The serious moment breaks when we hear Zack’s stomach grumble again. We both look at him and see him slightly blushing. “Sorry. I think we should go on with this after breakfast.”  
  
“I agree,” Maynard laughs on his deep tone and squeezes Zack’s shoulder before going into the house and preparing himself to flay and chop the deer.  
  
“I don’t trust him yet,” I glimpse at Zack who is still standing next to me.  
  
“I could tell,” he looks down at me.  
  
“I go and fill in Christine. I want her to know what we’ll talk about later. And I’ll have some questions for Maynard as well,” I tell him already on my way to the house. He doesn’t say a word but I can clearly feel his worry and insecurity. He really wants me to like Maynard. I’d like to do so as well, because there’s something in this guy. I can see why Zack is drawn to him, but my cat’s reactions worry me.  



	24. Chapter 24

**Note** : Yeah, things are forming… Muhahahahaha! :P

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 24 -**

  
While Christine and Zack started to prepare lunch, I took a long walk around the house to check the surroundings, just to be sure no danger was lurking around. I stop by a small creek and lean against a tree, just listening to the birds and the wind between the branches. It is a sunny and clear day. The brown, yellow and red leaves shortly dance before they end up on the ground. Everything seems to be so peaceful and dreamlike in this forest. Only I am the one who ruins the picture with my dark figure and heavy thoughts.  
  
My body tenses as I feel a change in the air. In the moment I feel the familiar energy I hear Maynard’s footsteps behind. I don’t turn around, but as I concentrate more closely on his energy, I could swear that he tried to court with it, as a demon male to a female. I raise an eyebrow from this and turn around to face him.  
  
“Here,” he sends me a small smile and offers me an autumn crocus. “I’d like you to accept this and ask you if you could be less cold towards me?” he looks at me hopefully. “I can see that you don’t like me, although I don’t think I gave a reason for that, but correct me if I missed something.”  
  
For a few moments I just examine his face, trying to look behind his expression, but now he looks honest and my cat watches him through my eyes as well, ready to jump.  
  
He’s still holding the flower in his hand as he goes on. “I know that you’re Zack’s female pair and he told me that you know about our relationship and how we are. I don’t want to fight with you, or to have this tension between us. I hope one day you can let me get closer to you. I know that Zack would like that too,” he adds quietly and when he mentions Zack, his blue eyes seem softer a bit. “I’m sure you’ll get used to my style soon,” he shrugs with a little smile.  
  
I sigh and reach for the flower. “Alright. For Zackm” I take it and close my mouth when our fingers touch for a moment. His power runs up my arm like electricity and leaves a nice tingly feeling. Yeah, it seems that he’s trying to charm me. Well, it’s still better than stabbing me in the back, isn’t it? And slowly I get calmer now that my cat didn’t want to attack him. I guess She’s waiting to see what’ll happen. Fair enough for me.  
  
“Lunch is ready. We should go,” he smiles at me again and lets me pass him.  
  
“Yeah,” I nod and hurry in front of him. I can feel the heat of his energy in my back and I cannot suppress a little smile when his sexual tension reaches my senses. I guess he checked me out from behind and now he wants me. Good. Finally a familiar field for me. After all he’s a male demon – and I can handle them quite well, I guess…  
  
After we all ate, Maynard and Zack sat down on an old but comfortable dark-brown couch in the living room area and I stayed by the table with you, sipping my second coffee. During eating I exchanged some looks with Maynard and I thought about his words. Maybe I was just too mistrustful and my beast just saw the competitor in him cuz of Zack. After all Zack was our other half and Maynard was Zack’s male pair. I don’t know what to think yet. But I’ll try to see how this situation will form.  
  
“So, Maynard. Would you tell us a bit more about you?” I ask him and cross my legs as I sip from the coffee again.  
  
His eyes follow my move then looks up at me with a smile. “What do you want to know, beautiful?” he asks. There is no sign of tension on him. Moreover he seemed quite cool from the start. I don’t like it too much, but somehow – in a twisted way – it is appealing to me as well. I want to know what he thinks and wants.  
  
“I’d like to hear the story Zack told me from your point of view, too.”  
  
“I see. Well, where to start, where to start… Hmm… I was born to be the leader of that clan. I’ve lived through many lives and I can remember on them quite well. Hell was the best place for such a man like me. I had everything there. It was my home. And I loved my clan. They were all strong and special warriors. Our tasks were dangerous most of the time, but none of us chickened out, ever. We were proud and strong. But Zack was somehow different from the others who took pride in their killings wherever they went. They loved power and they loved if the demons and lower beings feared them. Zack was the only exception,” he sends his lover a warmer look and puts his hand on the other warrior’s knee.   
  
Of course Zack slightly blushes from this and looks aside. Yes, I find him cute when he blushes. “On the very first day he joined our clan I could tell this. He didn’t say much and stayed silent while he was suffering for hours while I was working on his tattoo. You know the ink we use to draw it isn’t ordinary ink. It’s the black blood of an ancient creature we don’t name or talk about. Its blood connects us together on some level, and protects us from poisons and infections and gives us more power. So if someone survives this long procedure then the drawing on his back will make him even stronger, it’ll become a part of him. That’s why you might have seen it move sometimes. Well, a piece of that creature is living in all of us after the ink touches our skin,” he muses and starts stroking Zack’s thigh absentmindedly. “So…” we hear the deep baritone again “… I watched him and I felt contented when I saw that he could do all the dangerous missions. We started talking more and more. I saw that slowly he started trusting me and wanted to spend more time with me. Did you feel our special connection at that time too, my dear?” he asks the other man who has to swallow hard as he feels Maynard slide closer to him until their sides touch from shoulder to knee.  
  
“I think so. I just couldn’t name it until…”  
  
“Yeah, until we got close and made hot and passionate love for the first time. You were very cute with your insecurity…” he whispers and strokes the stubbly face, which of course turns even redder. “I can still remember every moment of it…” he adds on a lower voice to torture Zack even more. The sexual tension is clearly radiating from that side of the room. It seems that Maynard is far from being shy. To tell the truth it even amuses me to see his dirty little tricks to drive Zack crazy.  
  
“When did you realize that you were a demon pair?” you chime in and draw the older warrior’s attention to you. He sends you a little dirty smile as well before answering.  
  
“Soon after that. We sneaked away whenever we could. But sadly one of my warriors saw us and well… from there you know what’d happened. I felt the need to protect my other half. I wouldn’t have been able to let him die. So I lied to everyone and left Hell. Since then I’ve been wandering on Earth and hunted witches, vampires and other enemies.”  
  
“And why did you come here? How did you know where Zack was?”  
  
“I’ve heard this and that during my travelling,” he shrugged. “And I felt that it was time to pay a visit to my dearest one…” he whispers hoarsely “to reunite…” he finishes with a dirty grin on his face as he leans closer to Zack, propping his forearm on the other warrior’s shoulder. “What do you think, baby, was it successful?”  
  
Zack just growls and presses his lips together, trying to control himself. I can feel how very tense his whole being became. So I’m not surprised when he jumps up and runs into their room, banging the door shut behind him. Maynard laughs out loud then slowly stands up.  
  
“Well, my ladies, I think I should check on him, because he seemed quite restricted in this area…” he grins and for a moment he strokes along the front of his dark leather trousers. He is still giggling as he enters the room and leaves the door ajar.  
  
You giggle too and as I look at you, I see that you bit down on your lower-lip and have a very dirty look on your face. You turn to me and ask me quietly and innocently “Don’t you want to watch them?”  
  
“We should leave them alone.”  
  
“But love, I know you have but I’ve never seen such a thing and I’m curious! And… it’s ‘learning material’ in my education anyways!” you pout and I have to stifle a laugh. You’re incredible! “Pretty please, Vic!” you look at me with big puppy eyes, but you cannot fool me. I know what a horny bitch lurks behind your girlish attitude.  
  
As an answer I just quietly stand up and let you kiss me on the lips before you tiptoe to the door and I follow you. Lately I started to feel myself like a stalker… I wonder why?


	25. Chapter 25

**Note:** I promised this recommended song for Bridgycat – and well… our white-haired warrior deserves it anyway… XPPPPPPPP  
  
**Recommended song** : [Tool – Maynard’s Dick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P7Isp_QCQ0)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 25 -**

  
Zack’s sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands tied together in front of him with one of Maynard’s belts. He focuses on the white-haired man, who’s kneeling in front of him, rubbing Zack through his tight black jeans. I can hear his soft pants through his slightly open mouth. He looks beautiful to me. His flushed cheeks, cloudy eyes, slightly messy long hair and his bulging muscles on his naked upper-body makes me want to go there and give him the sweet pain he wants so badly. But I stay in the door and hug you from behind. I need something to hold on to and your slim body is perfect for this purpose now.  
  
Soon Maynard unbuttons his lover’s jeans and reaches under the fabric. I lick my lips when I hear Zack’s deep groan and see as he presses his tied-up hands to his own chest to give more space for the older man, who decides to tease him more. Instead of going on with touching Zack, he starts slowly pulling down the dark jeans. We can take a glimpse at Zack’s already glistening and hard cock, screaming for his master’s attention. As I look at his face, it seems as if he was under a spell. He can look just at Maynard, who smiles evilly up at him and starts drawing small circles on the naked thighs, slowly moving upwards. I can see even from where we stand that Zack’s whole body shivers and his skin breaks out in goose bumps. He swallows hard when the long pale fingers reach the top of his thighs, but instead of grabbing him, they move upwards on his flat stomach.  
  
“Please… please, please!” he repeats over and over again and I can feel and see his energy begging with him.  
  
“What do you want me to do, love?” Maynard asks on a nearly playful tone.  
  
“Please take me into your mouth, please…” he pants, the small circles driving him crazy. I can see his pre-cum oozing from his cock. And I guess I’m not the only one who finds the sight mouthwatering, cuz in the next moment Maynard finally licks along the sensitive skin, quietly growling as he tastes him. Zack moans loudly and he forgets to breathe for a moment when his cock quickly disappears between the full wet and hot lips. I love to see the ecstasy on his face…  
  
Maynard puts his hand around the base of Zack’s cock, while the other flips his long hair out of the way then it slides on his lover’s stomach to push him down on the bed. From this angle we can see them from the side. And I have to really concentrate not to let them feel my energy. I cannot deny it – my body responds to the visuals unwillingly and I can tell from your shallow breaths and the hotness of your body that you feel the same.  
  
Maynard seems to get lost in what he’s doing. We can see that he uses both his lips and teeth to pamper his lover, who has offered himself completely to him. But before Zack could get too far in his pleasure, the older man let him slip out of his mouth and feasts his eyes with the sight of his exposed victim. He gently scratches along Zack’s abs then thighs then he reaches under his knees and pushes his legs upwards to give himself more room for his next actions. I already know what comes now, so I glimpse at you. Your cheeks have a nice rosy color and you grab one of my hands to move it downwards on your body. You turn your head enough to steal a kiss from me, while I let you lead my hand under your shorts and soft panties. I have to bite your lower-lip when I feel on my fingers how wet and hot you already are. As I let my fingers slide between your folds and rub your wetness all around your pussy, I turn back to the guys.   
  
Maynard is already licking and sucking on Zack’s balls, grazing them lightly with his teeth and making his lover groan his name again and again. It’s clear that he wants more and it seems that Maynard is ready to give him what he wants. He grabs his ass and adjusts him into the right position. He licks the sensitive spot between his balls and hole then runs his tongue around the latter one, giving out exciting little growls. Zack seems to lose his mind from this. He pants and groans and shakes in anticipation and begs him in every possible way to give him more. We watch as Maynard licks one of his fingers then he teases Zack a bit more, enjoying his breathy begs. And when the tension seems to get unbearable, he starts to gently push it inside the shaking sweaty body. Zack cries out loud and starts to move his hips to feel more of his lover inside his body. Soon his muscles relax enough to allow another finger inside, while Maynard bites one of his thighs. His fingers pick up a quicker rhythm and he twists his hand a few times, watching Zack’s squirming body in front of him. I can tell when he pushes his button, because when he does, Zack’s voice changes and his power pulses through the room.  
  
The other warrior sucks on him for a few more minutes then he pulls his fingers out and orders Zack to turn to his side. He obeys with shaking muscles, fighting for air. “And now you wait,” he tells him relatively calmly, although his voice seems to shake a bit too. Zack turns his head a little to be able to watch as Maynard slowly gets rid of his clothes. I have to gently bite your shoulder from the sight of his gorgeous body. Yes, he’s beautiful. The dim afternoon light is glistening on the fine white chest-hair. His abs tense under his lightly tanned skin and the thin white line from his bellybutton leads my eyes downwards to his very nice erection. He runs his hand on it a few times, watching the lying man on the bed, waiting only for him. He kneels behind him and runs his free hand along the tattooed back. I can nearly hear Zack’s purring in my head as he moves closer to the stroking hand. There’s a gentle smile playing on Maynard’s face then he lies down behind his lover. He pulls up one of Zack’s legs to make more room for him and positions himself to his waiting hole.  
  
“Do you still want me?” he asks hoarsely and I know that it’s not just another teasing, but a real question.  
  
Zack turns back as much as he can and looks deep into Maynard’s blue eyes. “Yes… always,” he whispers and now I feel that we shouldn’t be there, but neither of us can move an inch, we are glued to the spot as we watch them kiss first tenderly then passionately. The older warrior uses this opportunity to slowly slide into Zack’s waiting body. They moan into each other’s mouth then the white-haired man pulls Zack against his taut body. As his pace slowly accelerates he grabs his lover’s thigh and groans deeply as his whole long cock disappears in the hot tightness again and again.  
  
Now Zack doesn’t hold himself back anymore – his power flows out of his body just like his strong voice. He begs for harder thrusts and he gets them. He cries out loud when Maynard starts biting his shoulder and nape hard, gnawing at his flesh. A few minutes later – when the older man feels that he’s getting closer quickly – he reaches forward and grabs the throbbing and painfully straining cock and starts pumping and squeezing it the way Zack loves it.  
  
You push your shoulders against me as you move your hips into my palm again and again. My fingers are deep inside you. I’ve been moving them slowly, not wanting to completely distract you from the boys. But I can feel on you that you’ll need much more very soon. I look back at the fierce lovers when I hear a ragged yell. Their energies are one now. They are burning my skin like liquid fire and I can tell that my beast likes its taste… and makes Her hungry.  
  
We watch as Zack cums all over his tummy, chest and Maynard’s hand with a rough yell. His sweaty lover gives him some more hard pushes then pulls out of him just in time to release on his lover’s balls and thigh, growling deep from his throat. I pull out my fingers from your body and start rubbing your clit lazily. We watch these panting and wet beauties on the bed. Their eyes are still glowing as they slowly find their way back to reality.  
  
Suddenly Maynard lifts his head from Zack’s shoulder and looks at us. “Do you really want just to stand there all day long?” he asks with a very dirty look and I let you walk there first. While I lick my wet fingers I watch you as you lean down to Zack’s thigh and start licking off  their mixed cum. And I cannot take it anymore… I give in to Maynard’s promising look…


	26. Chapter 26

**Note** : Uhm… sorry, I’m a “bit” horny today! XPPP But I guess you don’t mind it at all :P  
  
**Recommended songs:** [_Lady Gaga – Monster_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mP2srT6hh2Y) and [Lovegame](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mB0tP1I-14)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 26 -**

  
  
We’re lying across each other in the next morning when I wake up. Everyone else is still sleeping curled up and cuddled to each other like dogs in a kennel. Our energies are circling lazily around us, wrapping around our bodies and keeping us nice warm. I feel exhausted, but very good at the same time. I’m sated, just like my cat, which is purring quietly in my head. She could feast on our raging energies until She was completely full. And later last night She had no problems with Maynard either. I can feel Her clearly in me. I carefully crawl out from between Maynard and you and look back at the sleeping forms on the bed. I find it very cute as Zack cuddles to his male lover’s chest as both of them are lying on their sides, facing each other. My eyes follow the lines of their bodies and rest on their cocks for a few moments. And I realize that I’m smiling.  
  
I shake my head and quietly leave the room to go to the bathroom. I go through my morning routine then look at the nice bite marks and scratches on my body. A picture flashes in front of my eye as I touch one of my breasts that became sensitive from the clearly visible bite mark. Now I remember how I got that. I was riding Maynard hard when he sat up and bit me in his passion. Dear God, he knows how to use his tool, that’s for sure… I get under the shower and let the water run over my body as more flashbacks come from the previous night. I have to smile from the memory as the boys watched us licking and finger-fucking each other. I remember Maynard’s cocky grin while Zack was sucking on his dick before they came on us. I watched as the older warrior growled and ate up your pussy before he fucked out your brain. My body starts to react to the memories as I can nearly hear your lustful little moans and screams. I reach down between my legs and start quickly rubbing my clit as another picture flashes in front of my eyes when you and I sucked on Maynard’s dick in turns, while Zack fucked us from behind. I let my fingers slide into my body and I cannot stop a deep groan from the feeling.  
  
Suddenly I feel two strong hands cup my breasts from behind and a tongue licks along my neck. “Morning beautiful,” I hear Maynard’s deep voice and now it makes me shiver with longing. “How are we feeling this morning?”  
  
“Horny,” I breathe and pull out my fingers to touch my clit again and rub my ass to his groin. I can feel his already rock-hard cock pressing against my wet skin. I’m sure he’s been watching me masturbate in the last few minutes.  
  
“You want a helping hand?” he laughs quietly and pinches my hard nipples.  
  
“I need a helping cock!”  
  
He growls on my shoulder and bites me playfully before answering “Like this one?” he grabs himself with one hand and rubs his tip against my wet folds.  
  
“Quit the game and shove it into me already!” I snap at him and open my legs wider as I put my hands on the cold tiles for support.  
  
He chuckles shortly “As you wish, beautiful…” and he rams into me hard from behind. I have to cry out from the intense feeling, but I don’t have much time to think, cuz the next thrust is already there and he goes on with fucking me hard, just the way I need it. “God, you’re so wet and tight…” he pants on my back and squeezes my moving breasts. He slowly pulls me into a more standing position and embraces my chest with one hand, while he slides down the other to rub my throbbing nub frantically. I lean against his wide and fragrant chest and let him bite my neck roughly, sucking on my flesh. Our energies fill the small room – fighting with each other like our bodies do – I moan louder and louder as my orgasm is building up quickly. He grabs my hips firmly with both hands and pulls me down on his long and throbbing cock that fills me out again and again in a maddening rhythm. I slide one of my hands down to work on my clit, enjoying the rough moves of his hips with echoing moans. When my walls clamp down on him hard, he gasps for air and within a few moments my muscles milk him dry as he floods me with his thick river of cum.  
  
“Well, that’s what I call mind-blowing sex,” he chuckles hoarsely after a few minutes and he slides out of my still throbbing body.  
  
A little smile appears on my face as I turn around to face him. “Well yeah… And I hope that you’re satisfied and that I let you close enough…” I run my hand along his chest, stroking a deep scratch there from the previous night.  
  
“Absolutely…” he looks down at my hand. “And I like to feel your beast – especially when She’s tearing me apart,” he chuckles again then I let him kiss me on the lips before we quickly finish our shower.  
  
By the time the other two sleepyheads appear, the coffee and the breakfast are already on the table. Luckily Zack thought of everything and from the cans under the counter we could make something else, not just meat. Although I don’t mind eating just that.  
  
And what do we do after breakfast? I take a walk with Zack in the woods, searching for any sign of the enemy. We talk about last night too. He’s very happy that I start to act normally with Maynard and that I let him close. Here we both grin dirtily and I giggle a bit as I say “Close… yeah”.  
  
But then he turns serious and stops me, taking my face between his big hands. “Vic, I’m really glad that you did. It’s important for me to know that you two don’t hate each other. Because you are my female and male pair…” here I notice that he shivers happily from the thought and it makes me smile up at him.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Zack?” I ask him with a kinky look and let my hands grab his round ass.  
  
“You think it’ll be possible for you two to… enslave me and mate with me that way?” he swallows hard and I can hear that his breaths quicken from the possibility. He really loves the thought.  
  
“As your demon pairs?” I tease him and rub myself to him.  
  
“Uh… yes…” his eyes darken and he presses me harder against his body to feel the bulge in his trousers.  
  
“It is very possible, dear,” I growl and scratch along his chest, my beast looking up at him through my eyes. “You want to scream and beg for us both?” I lick my lips as I open his trousers and reach inside to free his rapidly hardening cock.  
  
“Yes, please! Yes! I want that!” he answers breathily.  
  
“Alright then… you’ll get it if you’ll be a good boy. But for now… fuck me against that tree!” I order him and he picks me up right away to fulfill my wish twice before we go back to the others.  
  
I really start to like hiding with the three of them…  



	27. Chapter 27

**Recommended song** : [The Prodigy – Voodoo People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQEBzauVIlA)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 27 -**

  
  
We spent the day strengthening our “communication” – meaning: we fucked like rabbits. Yeah, sex is an important part in building relationships between us demons. Talking wasn’t everything. Because the weather was nice warm, you suggested a little picnic outside on the small clearing next to the house. Of course it soon turned into a hot orgy where everyone fucked with everyone. I love such spontaneous things…  
  
But until now we didn’t fulfill Zack’s wish to be with me and Maynard as his demon pairs. Well, I bet Maynard would be okay with it and would be ready to do it any time, but I don’t trust him that much yet. He’s still a stranger to me and in this question it doesn’t matter that we already fucked a few times and both of us enjoyed it very much. I can’t afford to let my libido blind me. My cat is still not sure about him, but at least she doesn’t growl at him anymore like at the beginning – and if She does, that’s during sex when he asks me to let the beast go and feed Her on his energies and sweet blood. I can tell that the beast likes this in him. He is ready to give Her what She wants and it’s a good point by Her. And I trust Her, so I slowly started to ease up on him.  
  
And it seems that you start to strip off not just your clothes but the remains of your inhibitions as well. Often you’re the one who do or say such things that usually make us end up in having hot passionate sex. You go crazy from watching the guys love each other and sometimes you just cannot control your desires. And besides sex I spent the last couple of days teaching you, giving some privacy for the lovebirds.  
  
You are stronger now and can control and use your powers better. If I let you, you can drive me crazy even quicker than before. You’re a good student, you learn quickly. Next to your mental education I teach you how to fight as well. I want you to be able to protect yourself. I see that you take it seriously and work hard. Sometimes I have to warn you to rest too. Everything’s new and fascinating for you and you still have to learn a lot. But I’m sure you’ll be able to handle those things as well.  
  
Now you’re nuzzling to my side on the couch in the living room area while we are listening to the boys’ tales of old battles and adventures. You caress my tummy and kiss my neck, trying to convince me to go with you into our room and let you lick me until I cannot take it anymore. Sometimes you’re like a greedy child, but I love this in you as well. I’m interested in the guys’ stories, but I’m about to nod as your energy flows between my legs to turn me on. But in that moment Zack freezes and cocks his ears.  
  
“What?” I ask quietly, but he holds up one hand.  
  
For a few more moments he remains silent then he stands up and grabs his sword. “I go and take a look around. Maybe it’s just an animal,” he tells us and disappears in the cool night.   
  
Of course we don’t stay there doing nothing. I close my eyes and concentrate, sharpening my instincts with the help of my power and my beast. “He’s fighting with vampires and I can sense a few witches too,” I jump up and within a minute all three of us are ready to fight. We run out into the forest to help Zack. Luckily there aren’t too many of them and it seems that they didn’t know about Maynard, who fights like a real warrior. He adds his power to his strikes and soon his blade massacres the vampires one by one.  
  
The fight isn’t too long and at its end I push the edge of my blade to a frightened witch’s throat. She tripped on the little clearing while trying to get away and now she looks up at me with begging eyes. I don’t pity her. The others gather around, covered in blood.  
  
“Nice catch,” Maynard smiles and hits the witch in the head. She’s already unconscious when her bleeding head hits the ground.  
  
“Finally we can gather some information about their plan,” I tie her hands and legs together.  
  
“We have to leave this place now. It’s not safe anymore,” Zack says and eyes the forest as if he was still waiting for something to come.  
  
“Do you have another hiding place?” you ask him licking the blood from your lips.  
  
“Yes,” he nods and lifts the witch onto his shoulder. “Gather what is essential then we have to go.”  
  
The boys stay outside and we run back to the house to pack up some things. Within five minutes we are ready to leave the house. We run for hours in the dark forest, only the beautiful half-moon giving us some guiding light. It seems that Zack knows exactly where we are so we rely on him. From the stars and as the night air starts to cool down a bit more I know that we’re heading to north. Soon we’re climbing some smaller hillsides and the number of pines increase.   
  
With the first light of the day we can behold our next “home”. From the outside it’s nearly invisible from the bushes, because just a small part of the house emerges from the rocks and the hillside it was built in. The rest of the house was scooped out from the ground.   
  
After we quickly settle down and the others rest a bit, Maynard and I survey the selection of knifes, daggers, swords and bottles along one of the walls. We are preparing for the interrogation…  



	28. Chapter 28

**Recommended song:**  [Tool – Ticks and leeches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NJbRF4CgAA)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 28 -**

  
  
The witch’s expression is priceless when she comes around, tied to a massive chair by her ankles, middle and wrists. I’m the first one she sees and quickly gasps for air as she tries to look around the place. But she sees just one of the bare walls of a smaller cave that’s connected to the living quarters. We are on a lower level and I already know that her screams will nicely echo here, if she doesn’t speak.  
  
“Welcome to our newest home…” I begin on a slightly sarcastic tone “… I hope you’ll enjoy your stay here…” I hear Maynard slightly chuckle in the background as he notes that he likes my humor. I just shrug. The witch tries to look at him, but she cannot see his figure in the shadows because of the high back of the chair, so she gives up and turns back to me. I’m standing a few feet away, cleaning a short dagger with a cloth. Yes, sometimes I like to make dramatic scenes, I confess. But the picture seems to work, because she swallows hard.  
  
“What do you want?” she asks hoarsely.  
  
“Answers.”  
  
“I don’t have any.”  
  
“Wrong answer,” I warn her and concentrate on her more when my beast growls louder for a moment. “And I wouldn’t recommend trying to use your force, cuz we did our preparations,” I look down to the ground. She follows my eyes and gets paler as she spots the complicated symbols and runes around her. “We cut all possible connections to your little friends. No one knows where you are, so you can answer my questions.”  
  
“Why would I? You’ll kill me anyway!” anger flickers in her green eyes and she strains against her ropes.  
  
“I won’t lie to you. Yes, we will kill you at the end. But you can choose… I can do it quickly or…” here I push the tip of the dagger to her forearm’s skin and give her a long cut, listening to her hiss “… it can take a long time and a lot of suffering. The choice is yours,” I straighten up and walk around her chair. After we exchange a look with Maynard and Zack, who just arrived and stopped near his lover, I give her my first question: “What are your plans with us?”  
  
“To kill you, what else?” she spits with an angry look.  
  
“And why?”  
  
“Because you’re demons. Killers. Creatures that should not walk on Earth.”  
  
“You say killers? Then what would you consider yourself? You kill just like us. But you don’t do it to survive, rather to protect your precious ‘special status’ on Earth, don’t you? You, witches think that you are more than humans, don’t you? Killing the unknown to show off your power… What a pity…”  
  
“You’re so full of yourself…” she murmurs and in the next moment I’m already next to her, pushing the blade to her throat.  
  
“I have to be like this, because of you. You don’t let us live in peace. You and some other creatures force us to fight. But I won’t explain myself to a no-one like you. I’ll get my answers and then you’ll die. Why are we special? Why do you fear us this much?”  
  
She doesn’t answer. The better for me… “You really want me to hurt you, don’t you?” When I don’t get an answer for this either, my anger boils up a bit and I cut her arm deeper this time. She hisses again, but otherwise she stays silent. I walk to a little table full of useful tools and grab a little bottle that contains some kind of an acid. I walk back to her and near it to the bleeding wound. “Why do you fear us this much?” I repeat my question. I see the fear flicker in her eyes for a moment as she bites down on her lip, trying to pull her hand away, but she cannot move it and inch. I wait for a few moments and when I still don’t have the answer, I pour some of the liquid on the wound. Her screaming echoes through the cave as it starts to painfully burn her flesh. As I glimpse at Maynard, I can see that he enjoys the scene quite a lot.  
  
Because the witch is a though one, I spend the next hour hurting her in very creative ways. I had time to practice down in Hell – and I bet Maynard is a master of torture as well. The way his eyes’re glowing shows me that he’s not just a good warrior. I’m about to cut a middle phalanx from one of her fingers, when you appear with the bowl I asked from Zack, who decided to look around outside. When I thank you, the witch looks up panting. I put the bowl under her hand to let the blood drip into that. My cat purrs loudly from the sight. She wants to taste it and I assure Her that later She will.  
  
“Christine?” the witch asks. “Is that really you?”  
  
“You know her?” I ask you and see the shock on your face.  
  
“I remember her,” you nod.  
  
“Christine! You really want to be with these monsters?! Look at what they’re doing! You cannot let them…” I silence her with a punch into her face.  
  
“How dare you talk to her?!” But it seems that she doesn’t care about me and tries to talk more to you. Big mistake. I won’t let her poison you with her words. In the next moment I stab her other hand with the dagger. She screams out again and an evil smile appears on my face. Yes, I have to admit that my demon side, which came closer to the surface, is enjoying her torture. It’s been a while since I had the opportunity to become more like myself in this way. And it brings up some memories from Hell, where I’d tortured more than enough souls. It’s strange, but I’m feeling kinda nostalgic. “Answer my questions, bitch!” I growl at her on a lower tone and I know that my eyes start to glow. She gasps for air again when she sees and hears this and swallows hard when I let my power wash over her. She moans painfully again.  
  
“Christine… don’t let her do this to me…” she groans and I move the dagger in her wound a bit just to hear her cry out again.  
  
“Answer her questions, Leila, and I promise it’ll be quick,” you whisper sadly. “Please.”  
  
The witch looks back into my eyes and finally she seems to realize that I have a lot more ideas how to make her talk. She closes her eyes and I see some teardrops run down her bloody face. But they don’t move me.  
  
“Alright,” she nods.  
  
“Finally!” I straighten up and look down at her “Talk!”  
  
“All we know is that… we cannot let you two… no, you three, with the dark-haired demon to be together, because your united powers can wipe us away.”  
  
“How?” I frown.  
  
“We don’t know it exactly. I just know that… with that power you can become unbelievably strong and able to create a new generation,” she lowers her head.  
  
“What do you mean by a ‘new generation’?” I tense.  
  
“A new breed of demons. A new clan, who call the Earth their home. If it happens, our prophecy will come true and all creatures will be free spiritually and we’ll lose our position and power.”  
  
“Isn’t this that humans call ‘Armageddon’?” Maynard chops in.  
  
 “Yeah… something like that,” the witch nods. “You’re a great threat to humanity.”  
  
“When will you understand that we don’t want to take over your precious Earth?!” I lose my temper and pull out the dagger from her hand.  
  
“Vic…” you call my name softly and instead of hurting the bitch more I just start pacing.  
  
“Tell me more about this new clan,” I stop.  
  
“I know just this much.”  
  
“Tell. Me. More!” I grab and pull her hair with an angry expression.  
  
“I swear, I know just this much! Maybe our leaders know more, but I don’t!” she starts to sob quietly. “Please… please make it quick…” she whispers. She gave up. She broke. She’s useless.  
  
“Vic, is it really necessary to kill her?” you ask quietly.  
  
I have to chuckle from your question. “You think she wouldn’t run back to her friends and tell them where we are and what we know? Don’t be so naïve, Christine!”  
  
“I see,” you nod. I can see that I hurt you, but before I can say anything else, you head for the door. “I go and see if Zack needs anything,” for a moment you stop near the witch “I’m sorry,” you whisper then disappear in the shadows.  
  
A rush of anger blinds me and without a word my dagger goes straight into the middle of the witch’s heart. It was quick as I promised. I fight the urge to rip her into pieces as the anger is still boiling inside of me. I’m thinking on the things she had revealed in front of us, while I untie the corpse and ask Maynard to take care of it. He just nods and lifts it as if it has no weight. Finally I’m alone with my thoughts. I sit down into the bloody chair and sink into my thoughts while – for my demon’s greatest pleasure – I drink some collected blood from the bowl. Finally some progress…


	29. Chapter 29

**Recommended song** : [_DM vs. Unkle vs. Dead Can Dance – World In My Eyes (Reign In My Awakening Eyes remix)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WeOkrvx9yE) – just because I love its flow and mysterious atmosphere. :P

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 29 -**

  
  
When I go upstairs, I see Zack sitting by the table, a cup of steaming tea in front of him. He looks up and I cannot understand his cold look. Then he turns back, staring at the table.  
  
“What?” I ask cleaning my bloody hands with a clot.  
  
“Nothing,” he mumbles.  
  
I sigh and look around. “Where’s Christine?”  
  
“She said that she needs some fresh air. And Maynard is in the middle of burying the body somewhere.”  
  
“I see. I go and search for Christine.”  
  
“I think first you should wash yourself down. She was pretty freaked out from the fact how much you enjoyed torturing that witch,” he looks up again.  
  
“Zack, what’s your problem? I’m a demon. I used to do such things. And we needed the information. She didn’t want to talk, so I had to make her talk. It’s this simple! I won’t deny what I am. I remember my past and I won’t deny that either. So don’t be such a hypocrite, please!” I hiss edgily. I have no patience to take care of his soul right now.  
  
“It doesn’t bother me that you enjoyed it and it’s not about me. It’s about Christine. This was the first time she saw you like this, wasn’t it? And you hurt her. You should go and talk to her. Explain things. So far she took everything easily. Maybe she reached the point when things dawn on her. I don’t want to see her suffer, and I guess you don’t want that either.”  
  
I sigh again “Yeah, you’re right. I go and freshen up a bit.”  
  
After I washed down the blood the best I could, I go and search for you. Somehow I feel… guilty. Although I know that it was necessary to kill that witch. She would have babbled and we cannot afford that. I find you sitting on a rock nearby, your legs dangling over the edge. You’re watching the piney landscape calmly while the morning sun is glistening on the surface of a smaller river.  
  
“Hi,” I sit down next to you.  
  
“Hi,” you answer on a hoarse voice. I can tell that you cried.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?” you stare at your hands on your lap.  
  
“For hurting you down there. I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“It’s okay. You weren’t yourself.”  
  
“No, Christine. I was myself down in the cave,” I turn to you and touch your arm. “This is who I am. This is in my nature – in our nature. I thought you knew and accepted that…” I tell you sadly.  
  
“Yes I did. It was just…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“…a bit scary to see you like this. That’s all. And I know that you did the right thing with her. It’s just that… I’m not used to this,” you look up at me with your big dark eyes.  
  
“Oh honey…” I pull you in my arms and stroke your long black hair. “I know. But we have to do such things in order to survive.”  
  
“I know that. And I’m sorry that I freaked out a bit,” you cuddle to me.  
  
“It’s okay. You were brave enough already. But I think we should go back to the others and talk about the things the witch revealed.”  
  
“Yes, you’re right. But can you just hold me for a while?”  
  
“Of course,” I kiss the top of your head then sigh as I stare into nothing. Suddenly I feel so tired and worn-out, but we have a lot to discuss.  
  
We stay there for a while then we walk back to the shelter. Maynard appears too. His clothes and hands are dirty from the digging. He doesn’t say a word just drinks some water. We stay in silence while we prepare something to eat.  
  
We fill Zack in after the lunch and start discussing what we should do.  
  
“I think we should do that ritual to join our powers,” Maynard leans back in his chair and looks at us seriously. “We have a better chance to survive that way, if these things are really true.”  
  
“But we don’t know this power. What if we cannot handle it?” Zack frowns.  
  
“Look, Vic and I are good at practicing magic…”  
  
“That’s true,” I agree quietly.  
  
“… and what else do you want to do?” he goes on. “Hide for the rest of your life? I don’t want to run anymore. I’m a warrior – and you too – and it’s not in our nature to run from the enemy like a coward,” he clenches his fists on the table. “And I don’t think that’s what you truly want, do you?”  
  
I look at Zack, who’s lost in his thoughts. Well, I know that in the last few decades he’s been hiding and running. He got used to this lifestyle. He managed to survive this way, so I would understand if he said no to Maynard. But I have doubts too.  
  
“Well, I’m quite sure that we could learn how to use this new, bigger power, but I wouldn’t rush into this either,” I turn to the older warrior.  
  
“Why? Don’t you want to get stronger and be able to defend yourself and the ones you love?” he tilts his head to the side.  
  
“Sure I want that, but not until I know more about what we are about to bring on our head. I want to contact some friends I have to learn more about this.”  
  
“And how do you want to learn more? This isn’t something that’s in the books. This has never happened before, this is something brand new and big. And we are in the middle of nowhere anyway…”  
  
“Don’t worry, I have my ways. But I don’t see what this rush is about. I thought you are more deliberate as a warrior.”  
  
“Sorry, I’ve got too excited about it,” he backs off and nods. For now I won the first “fight” about this. We call it a day and lay down for a nap. We had an exhausting night and morning. We have to rest to see things clearer.  
  
In the next few days I do my research both in the physical and spiritual world, but I don’t get many results. I don’t tell the others yet, I’m still trying to gather more information about these kind of things – even if they are just similar to our case. In my opinion Maynard became a little pushy in this question, but I convince myself that he just wants to get stronger and be able to protect himself and us better.  
  
I’m not sure about this séance, but I tend to agree with Maynard. I don’t want to run either. We’re not strong enough yet to settle down and protect ourselves. And I don’t want to give the chance to anyone to take you or the guys away. Yes, both of the boys. Lately I realized that I started to like Maynard too. Now I accepted him – he proved himself to be very useful and I cannot overlook the fact that he and Zack are nuts about each other. Yes, I find them cute in my own twisted way. And I can tell that you love the guys in your own way as well. We are slowly becoming a family that sticks together. It’s worth a try, I guess…


	30. Chapter 30

**Recommended song** : [_The Prodigy – Poison_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0r4FYv_Kxk) (Yes! It has a VERY nice rhythm… :PPP)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 30 -**

  
In the last few days I gathered some more information and shared them with the others. At the end we voted for the séance, so after gaining more information about this and talking with Maynard a lot, cuz he really seemed to know practical magic, we explained to the others what we’d have to do and what objects we’d need.  
  
The cool night air is stroking my hair out of my neck as I’m standing already naked near the house, inhaling the night and watching the wide ring around the pale full moon. It’s a good night for what we’re about to do. I have good feelings about it.  
  
“Sweetheart, you’ll catch a cold,” I hear Zack’s gentle voice from behind and in the next moment he puts his warm arms around me. He’s still in his clothes. I lean into his embrace and close my eyes. It’s such a nice feeling to be this near to him. He became my calm rock on the furious sea. His presence could nearly always calm me down.  
  
“I’m stronger than that,” I smile and inhale his manly scent. “And we’ll be even stronger,” I open my eyes with a determined expression.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asks me and I turn around in his arms.  
  
“Yes,” I nod and let him stroke my face. For a few moments we just watch each other then we exchange a soft kiss, before I let him lead me back into the house and down to a bigger cave, not the one I used to torture the witch in.  
  
Maynard and you are already waiting there. Everything’s prepared and after every piece of clothing lands on the ground, we step into the open pentagram. There are dark candles burning on every apex, some ancient runes making the setting complete. We are standing in the middle and while Maynard and I start the incantation, I cut everyone with the ritual knife to let our blood drip on the ground. As we close up to the end of our chant, our eyes start to glow with that unearthly light and I can feel the changes in the air.  
  
After the last word some kind of dark energy breaks out from the sign around us and suddenly its ice-cold power falls upon us, dragging out our own energies from our bodies. They turn into a glowing fog, mixing and swirling inside the pentagram. It’s as if they’ve left our bodies completely, but at the same time they are somehow still connected to us. It’s a very strange sensation. Our human look changes, because our demon sides are stronger now. Our eyes are glowing, our ears and teeth and nails got sharper and I can feel our minds connect. From now on our instincts are leading us, we don’t speak, we communicate only with our minds.  
  
I turn to you and Maynard to Zack and at the same time, as if one mind was moving our hands, we cut our pair’s chest in the middle to draw blood. We lean to the wound and start drinking the sweet dripping blood. Its taste makes my instincts even sharper as it slowly slides down my throat. The beast is wide awake too and I can feel Her crystal-clear. I can see the way our minds are connected. I straighten up and cut my own chest, offering my blood for you, just like Maynard does with Zack. Your soft and eager tongue starts lapping up my blood and I can feel your hands all over my body.  
  
I close my eyes and let the feeling fill out my whole being. Every lick and touch seems to get even more intense than the previous one. I let myself go, diving my hand into the flowing energy around us then I start caressing your naked body as well. We’re in a trance-like state and as you look up, I can see how cloudy your glowing eyes are. You kiss me with your bloody mouth, our red fluids mix together as our tongues find each other for a deep, deep kiss.  
  
Hands, mouths, tongues, teeth, bodies all over. I don’t know anymore which limb belongs to whom, but I don’t really care. We just touch each other wherever we can, smearing our blood on each other. Skin on skin, teeth tearing into flesh, soft groans and sighs echoing in the cave. It’s like a dream. The lines begin to blur once again. Soon we’re lying on the ground in our own blood, the energies still swirling around us as we’re feeding them with every move. I don’t have to look down on my body to know that Maynard is licking and biting my wet pussy and you’re sucking on my breasts and nipples while Zack offers me his cock. While I suck him harder and harder, he starts rubbing your pussy with his palm and soon pushes his fingers into you. You pant on my chest then turn aside a bit – you want to lick his shiny and rock-hard cock too. We both pamper him with our tongues, lips and teeth, listening to his deep growls while Maynard kneels between my wide-open legs to rub his wet tip against my throbbing clit. I sigh then look down at him as he pushes his long, long cock all the way into me. His moan is long when he’s finally completely in me. Then he starts rocking into me slowly, tantalizingly slowly. With every move of his gorgeous hips I feel more energy flowing around us, nearly pricking my skin, which starts to get warmer and warmer with each move. I reach up and scratch along Maynard’s chest and abs then I pull him down for a deep and slow kiss. We growl into each other’s mouth as we feel the power flowing between our hungry tongues.  
  
After a few minutes – although my sense of time doesn’t seem to work, it feels like time has stopped or slowed down inside the circle – I look aside to catch my breath, letting Maynard lick and bite along my neck, and I see Zack lying on the bloody ground. You’re kneeling over him sucking his cock while he’s licking your wet folds with slow long licks. You moan softly onto him. Both of you are taking your time. We’re not in a hurry. I reach out with one hand and squeeze your tit tenderly. You gently grab my hand and let Zack slide out of your mouth just to take first two then three of my fingers into your mouth, your tongue playing on the soft skin between my fingers. We both moan from this then you put my wet hand around Zack’s dick and crawl off him to lean down and kiss me sensually. You go on all fours and look over your shoulder at Zack, offering him your exposed wet pussy and he’s already pushing his aching hardness into you. You growl and start to move back against his cock to let him go deeper, enjoying his firm grip and scratches on your sides and hips. I start to pinch your hard nipples, still lying under Maynard, while you exchange an all teeth and tongue kiss with him. It turns him on even more, cuz his thrusts come a bit harder and faster.  
  
Then I see him glimpse at his male lover. Their eyes meet and burning passion awakes in the depths of their beings. I can feel its heat. I let him slide out of me and crawl over to Zack. I kneel up to see more and kiss you shortly. Zack’s still moving deep inside you as he lets Maynard kiss him, rubbing his long hard cock against his muscular thigh. Zack seems to faint from this, especially when Maynard puts his fingers around his thick cock and pulls it out of you. He leans down and tastes your lovejuices on his warrior, taking him all the way in. You don’t have time to feel disappointed, cuz I pull you in my arms, making us face each other. And every move we make just feels right anyway. Everyone gets his or her share from all of us. We reach between each others’ thighs, rubbing and gently scratching the other’s wet folds and clit while we’re kissing deeply.  
  
I cannot take it anymore – after sucking and biting your tits for a while, I gently push you into the pool of blood under us and I lick the remains of the red fluid from your chest then I open your legs wide and run my tongue along your moist entrance. You sigh and take a deep breath as I start licking and sucking you. Your amazing scent seems to intoxicate me just as much as the glowing and flowing energies do around us. We don’t think just move and enjoy every moment of it. Your long nails scratch along my nape as your fingers gets lost in my brown hair. The little pain as you pull it just adds to the tingling feeling I feel deep within my core. I can feel the boys move closer. I don’t have to look back to know that Zack knelt behind me. He licks my ass and pussy a few times then he enters me and my eyes roll back into my head from the joy I feel cuz of this. It’s like getting home. He gives me some deep and slow pushes while I lick my fingers and let them slide into your waiting and throbbing hot channel. I can feel Zack’s chest pressing against my back as he leans forward and stays still for a few moments. From the way he pants and moans into my neck and moves his hip barely noticeable, I know what Maynard is doing: he pulls Zack’s butt cheeks apart and licks his ass.  
  
I turn my attention back to you. I twist my hand a few times then suck on your clit hard. You cry out and this cry is echoed with Zack’s as his lover enters him from behind. As he slides deeper and deeper into my dark-haired lover, I can feel him grow even bigger inside of me and I have to give out a purr-like sound from this. Then Maynard starts to move his hips slowly back and forth, making Zack fuck me with the same rhythm. It feels so amazing! Then as their pace slowly accelerates, so does my fingers and tongue too. I can feel you getting closer, your muscles are tightening around my digits more and more. Soon our sweaty bodies are slapping against each other faster and faster. I feel Zack’s long licks on my shoulder and back as he’s moaning and groaning then he bites me in his pleasure. His thick cock filling me out completely. The dark energy around us seems to get thicker. It’s getting hard to breathe for all of us. We all are close and as I curl my finger and press your G-spot even more, your whole body strains pushing me back a bit more on Zack’s cock and this is too much for Maynard too. You writhe under me, while the older warrior does the same in Zack and as he sends his load deep into his tight ass, my lover rams into me even harder, making me scream and growl at the same time. I feel every drop of him shoot up into my womb as I milk him dry. In the moment of our orgasms the heavy and well-fed energy drags our mixed powers back into us, intensifying our pleasures until it nearly feels like pain. Our long growl-like screams echo for long in the cave that turns dark as the candles burn out at the same time.   
  
When I open my eyes, I can still see the remains of the glowing fog that’s swirling from our heavy panting. We are still inside each other, collapsed on the cool and bloody floor. It feels amazing just to lie there, resting my head on your shivering thigh, feeling Zack still hard and buried deep inside me and enjoying the last waves of my enormous orgasm.   
  
I’ve never felt this complete before and this feeling doesn’t fade away as we slowly calm down and turn back to our human forms.   



	31. Chapter 31

**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 31 -**

  
A few days have passed since our séance and all four – no, if we count my beast too then five – of us try to adjust and find our way back to this world. After such experiences it’s always hard to act human again. The energies and my powers are still circulating in me, trying to find their places. And I try to learn to use them. Day after day it gets a bit easier.

I’m still tired and kinda dizzy, but at the same time somehow I’ve never felt stronger before. It’s my turn to check the area, but I don’t mind. Since the séance I often offered that I’d do it. Somehow I want to be alone and of course this gives a great opportunity to practice and to communicate with my beast. I feel a bit guilty, because I didn’t pay too much attention to Her in the last couple of days. While I’m just walking and enjoying one of the last warm autumn days, I call Her. She comes quickly and I feel Her clearer than before – and I know that our connection became stronger as well. I let Her feelings and thoughts into my mind and I have to stop and grab a tree trunk. And not just because of the intensity of the pictures and feelings but because of what they reveal!

First She shares Her concern about Maynard who’s planning something and that Zack’s in danger because of this. When I try to ask more about this, She shows me that She doesn’t know more either, but I know that She felt this clearer during the séance when the older warrior touched me. I feel the anger rising in me and I clench my fist on the tree trunk.

And then comes the other shock from what She shows me… I felt the changes in my body and mood too, but I thought that it was because of the new powers I’ve got. A little piece from everyone. But it seems that Zack gave me more than just one piece of him… A new life is growing in my womb. A baby. And my beast can feel its presence and growing energies. Yes, as this little being is growing in me day after day, so does its energy.

I have to sit down and lean against the tree to process this. So after all we – unwittingly – really started a new clan when our powers mixed and showered down on us in the moment of our orgasms. A hidden new life was created by Zack and me. I can’t believe it! But my cat reassures me that it’s true and shows me the new living and pulsing energy in the depths of my body. She tells me that since She noticed it, She felt the urge to protect it and She wrapped Her energy around it to hide the baby. I tell Her that She did the right thing and I thank Her for doing this. We agree that this should stay this way until I figure out something concerning Maynard. We’ll keep the baby in secret until I know more. I don’t want Maynard to know about it or use this knowledge against us. I trust my beast so I have no doubts that this bastard has a plan – just like I suspected from the first moment we met. But I don’t want him to know that I know about this.

I sigh bitterly, because I’d love to tell Zack and you about the baby as soon as I get back, but I can’t. I cannot tell to its father because he’s deeply in love with his other half and I know he’d be able to make Zack talk. I’ll have to put a little distance between Zack and me to be able to keep my secret. And I cannot open up during sex to share my feelings and powers with him – like I nearly always did lately – because he’d feel the baby’s energy easier. I’m sure my beast will help the best She can – here she purrs and I have to smile. Then I gently stroke my taut tummy. I already want to protect this baby. My baby… our new future…

I stay there for a while to digest and think then I walk back to the others and before I enter the room I double-check if my beast hid the little life well in Her energies. She did so I take a deep breath and go inside. As Zack smiles at me I know that it’ll be very hard… I haven’t realized until now how important he became to me…


	32. Chapter 32

**Recommended song** : _Adam Lambert –[Whataya want from me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Fqn9du7xo)_ <3 :)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 32 -**

  
I’m holding my mug in my hand, sipping from my tea time after time while listening to Zack. He’s talking about his plans what we should do about our enemies whom we have at our heels. Now that another few days have passed and we sized up our new powers, we can focus on our future and what we should do. He seems to take Maynard’s advice and suggests finding a city where we can mingle and live a more normal life than this now. Well, for me and the life growing inside of my body it’d be definitely better. Soon I won’t be able to always run away. And I’m worried that soon I won’t be able to hide it either. Well, we spend a lot of time naked and the changes in my body will show sooner or later. So I have a time limit here to find out what Maynard is up to. And this means that I have to move quickly – but of course I want to avoid him getting suspicious about my intentions. I have to be tricky. I’m already working on this.  
  
“Well, what do you think?” Zack finishes his monologue and tries to read in my eyes, which of course he can’t, because I don’t let him.  
  
“Not a bad idea. I’m getting tired of running and hiding all the time. I’m thinking about a bigger city where it’s easier to disappear if necessary. But I think we should ask Maynard about it,” I shrug and see that strange look on his face again. Yes, he’s frowning again for a moment and hides his surprise. But I can feel it. Since I’d learned how to use some of my new powers, it became easier for me to read in him or the others. I guess I’d be able to look into other people too. And yes, I can feel something… “not good” in Maynard. I cannot express it exactly. But there’s a part of him that remains closed in front of us – and I have to get inside that part. And I cannot understand another feeling in him either: fear. What is he afraid of? Our enemies? Getting caught? Or is there something else? I’m not sure about that.  
  
“Yeah, you’re probably right…” he hums and leans back in his chair.  
  
I can see from the corner of my eye that he’s eying me deep in thoughts. I look outside, not paying too much attention on him – or at least it can look like that from the outside.  
  
“So… are we ready here? If yes, then I go and search for Maynard, okay?” I stand up and put my mug on the counter.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Go…” he frowns again and watches me leave the house.  
  
I don’t like doing this to him, but it is better like this. The risks are smaller this way. I stop outside after a little walk and close my eyes, inhaling deeply and sharpening my senses. I can feel the dying forest’s last heartbeats before winter, I can smell the dead leaves’ scent, the animals between the bushes and trees and after a few minutes of searching I spot Maynard’s energy. He’s hunting for lunch. I start to walk and after a while I catch up with him. He’s nearby. I let my force go a bit so that he knows I’m coming. He’s standing on the bank of that little creek I’d discovered earlier too, waiting for me. He smiles when he spots me.  
  
“You want to join me in the hunting, beautiful?” he asks with a charming smile. Yeah, he’s still handsome. Until I didn’t know him, I had no idea that I have a thing for older guys as well. And I know that Zack feels the same about this. He’s told me that he goes crazy for Maynard’s long silver hair and wrinkles. Well, I can understand him, he was really something for the sore eye. And I let him feel that I find him attractive as I walk to him and smile up in his clear blue eyes.  
  
“Nope, I just wanted to talk. You know, you’re the one who understands the nature of our new powers better…” I flatter him with a wink as I stroke along his muscular arm.  
  
“Well, thanks,” he grins widely.  
  
“You think you have some time for me?” I ask ‘innocently’ and he nods eagerly.  
  
“For you, my beauty? Always.”  
  
I return his smile and we sit down on a nearby rock. Soon our talk ends and he pulls me on his lap eagerly.  
  
\---  
  
After I let Maynard go to finish his hunting, I return to the house and I’m about to enter when I hear you and Zack talking about me. I stop and pull my power back, not to let you two know about my presence, and lean against the wall.  
  
“I don’t know what’s with her. I’m worried. Since the séance she acts strangely with me,” I hear Zack’s slightly hurt voice.  
  
“What do you mean?” you ask him.  
  
“She became somehow… distant with me. Haven’t you noticed yet? Even in bed she doesn’t want to open up for me, no matter how hard I beg for her to do that. For the first few times I thought it was just part of the ‘game’, but now I’m not sure… It… hurts, Christine,” he adds on a barely audible voice and I have to sigh and close my eyes, cuz I feel sorry for him and I don’t like it that I have to be like this with him.  
  
“I’m sure she has her reasons to do so,” you try to calm him down, but it doesn’t seem to work.  
  
“Yeah, maybe Maynard…” he puffs and I hear him pacing in the room. “Lately it seems that she started to like him a lot…”  
  
“I think, you’re overreacting…”  
  
“I don’t think so. I just saw them happily fucking in the woods,” he growls.  
  
“Why would be that a problem? We two do that too.”  
  
“But they do that a lot lately. Sneaking out, whispering in the corner, talking about God knows what, touching each other a lot more in bed when we’re there too…”  
  
“Zack… are you jealous?”  
  
He doesn’t answer right away and I guess he realizes that he gave out too much about his feelings. “Dunno. I’m rather… worried. But let’s forget it. Maybe I’m just imagining things…” he says and I can hear the door close behind him.  
  
I sigh again. Yeah, I was afraid that he’d notice these things, but well… the damage is already done. I have to stick to my plan, but maybe I could react on some more flattering he says or does for me. I don’t want to hurt him too much. I stroke my tummy – feeling the warm energies of my cat there – and think for a few more minutes about what I’ve heard.  
  
I hope I’m doing the right thing…


	33. Chapter 33

**Note:** Well… it seems that under pressure I just HAVE to write… This one was born instead of starting to work on a presentation… :P

 **Recommended song** : _Adam Lambert –[For your entertainment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A)_ (oh yeah! XPPPP)

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 33 -**

  
Our new place is beautiful. I’ve never lived in such a nice house on Earth before. And it’s definitely more comfortable than the last places where we had to hide lately. It was built in a quite modern style and has some nice spacious rooms and another floor as well with the master bedroom, a bathroom and a guest room. It’s slightly above the city on a smaller hill. There are a few other houses around, but they are not that close so we have our privacy. And the most important thing: there are great exit-roots. Zack and Maynard found this place after a little research and we moved in last afternoon. I’ll like it here.  
  
Other great news was that it seems that after things calmed down a bit (after the séance) you have remembered on everything that has been missing from your memory. It’s likely that getting stronger broke the witches’ spell on you. I’m very happy about it! We talked a lot and I helped you to sort out the blurry things. Now I have you fully back and I cannot stop myself – I have to touch you every now and then. And yes, maybe one of the reasons I want to be with you more nowadays is that I cannot be around Zack for too long, but I trust you. Sometimes I can see it in your eyes that you sense my insecurity and that I try to find relief in your arms. You don’t understand it, but you give me what I need anyway. I can feel your burning love for me and it feels so great to be loved like this.  
  
We’re lying on the bed, still in clothes, cuz we’ve got back just a while ago. You wanted to go to the top of our hill to take a look around the city and I couldn’t deny this little pleasure from you. And now we’re just lying here, not saying a word, just enjoying each other’s company. I rest my head on your chest and let you stroke my hair. I love listening to your heartbeats. I put my arm around your middle and sigh happily. I love this feeling. It’s like home. And I always feel it when I’m with you, or with Zack.  
  
“What is it?” you ask me quietly after a while.  
  
“Nothing,” I caress your side.  
  
“You’re sad. I can feel it, love. What bothers you?” you gently play with my hair.  
  
I feel the urge to tell you everything, but I swallow it back. I can’t. “Nothing. I’m just tired from the situation. Always on the run and stuff…” I reply.  
  
“But this’ll change from now on, won’t it? It’ll be nice to live here. The four of us,” you say and I can tell from your voice that you’re smiling. And I can’t stop the question in my mind ‘for how long?’. “Now we’re strong enough to defend ourselves and this place. We can settle down here, we aren’t cut off the civilization anymore. I like cities. I like life around us.”  
  
“Then why did you stay with me in that isolated forest where we used to live? Why haven’t you asked me to move elsewhere?” I draw little circles on your tummy.  
  
“That’s simple. Because of you. I didn’t want to share you with the rest of the world. I wanted to love you alone.”  
  
“Oh god, Christine…” I roll over you and whisper into your mouth “… make love to me.”  
  
You just smile and pull me down for a soft and long kiss. As our tongues find each other, I press my whole weight on you and start rubbing my groin to yours. You sigh into the kiss and I can already feel your soft hands running on my back, sides and butt. You reach under my skirt and pull it up to my waist. When you reach under me and start lightly rubbing my clit through my thong, I have to break the kiss and pant on your mouth.  
  
“Oh my, I love you so much!” I look down at you with hazy eyes and feel your slender fingers sliding on my butt, grabbing it with both hands so you can press me harder against your slim body.  
  
“I love you too, Vic. Let me give you the pleasures you deserve…” you whisper hoarsely and quickly push down my strapless halter to free my breasts. You gently squeeze them and I have to cry out loud from joy. Lately they became more sensitive. You growl quietly as you play with my hardened nipples then you pull me closer to your face and you lift your head to bury your it between my tits. While you’re sucking on them, I can feel your hands on my ass again, grabbing and kneading it so fucking excitingly… I have to moan again when you run your fingers in the crack, following the fabric of my thong. With a sudden move you squeeze my folds with your naughty little hand and I have to growl. This was it, I cannot take it anymore!  
  
I lean down to search for your mouth and when you want to protest, I grab your hands and pin them to the sheet next to your head. I’m savoring your lips greedily, rubbing my groin to yours again. Then I slide lower and tear your shirt and bra open, groaning from the sight of your exposed white skin. I start licking and biting and sucking on it right away. I want to taste you so badly, it hurts! I don’t know what came over me, but I go lower nearly desperately, quickly dragging your trousers and panties down. As I start biting your inner-thigh, I deeply inhale your beloved feminine scent then I can’t wait anymore and start licking you wildly. You scream and moan and scream again, moving your hips to the rhythm of my licking and when I slide my third finger in you as well, you grab a bar of the bedpost and start pulling my hair with the other. I love the way your whole body shivers and waves in your rapture. You cum hard and I switch my fingers to my tongue, reaching into you as deep as I can, while my wet fingers are rubbing your clit frantically. You scream again as a second orgasm hits you out of the blue and I let my burning energy wash over you again and again and I don’t stop until you scream my name for the third time. We’re both panting and you whine softly from the after-waves of your orgasms while I lap up your oozing juices. When you can finally breathe again, you quickly pull me up for a bruising kiss, licking down your own wetness from my lips and chin, pushing your tongue deep into my mouth. I love it when you’re this passionate.  
  
“My turn…” you say on a hoarse tone and look at me with your burning dark eyes as you hold my face in your hands.  
  
“Wait a minute… I think we have audience…” I look towards the door, still on all fours over you. You follow my look and smile evilly.  
  
When I see that he’s about to leave, I growl. “Don’t go, babe! Come here and join us, if you want…” I make some small erotic circles with my hips high in the air and I can see that he swallows hard.  
  
“You sure?” Zack whispers on a hoarse voice.  
  
“Oh yeah…” I focus my eyes on the nice bulge in his jeans. “Where’s your lover?” I ask.  
  
“Still in the city, running some errands.”  
  
“The better for us. You’ll be just ours this time… How long have you been standing there, stalking us?” you ask him as he starts walking toward the king-sized bed.  
  
“Since your first orgasm, I guess…” he smiles. I can feel that he’s careful. Why? Probably because of me… Is he afraid that I’ll change my mind and send him away? Well, lately – since he talked to you – he’s been acting like this around me. He’s unsure. That’s why I want him to stay. I want to ease this feeling in him a bit.  
  
“You dirty, dirty boy…” you giggle and pull him closer by his T-shirt for a kiss, “Off with this!” you order him and it lands on the floor within a second. While you’re playing on his chest and abs – biting and sucking his nipples and scratching his skin – I quickly undress too. He growls deeply from his throat when he looks at me over your head, running his eyes on my naked form. I can see in his eyes and heart that he loves it when I’m naked and he can fuck me with his eyes. I nearly go weak in the knees, but I rather crawl to his kneeling figure and start rubbing him through his trousers. He closes his eyes and returns my kiss as I press my body to his right side. You do the same from his left and slowly open his belt and trousers. You reach inside and free his rapidly hardening cock. He moans into my mouth and grabs my ass with his right hand as we start biting both sides of his neck. You pump his cock and I grab and gently squeeze his balls. With my other hand I push down his trousers to his knees and scratch along his round and juicy ass.  
  
While you bend down and take his swollen shaft into your little mouth, I kneel behind him and run my hands on his beautiful tattoo. I can feel his energy begging me to do something more. I let him go on with the begging for a few minutes then I hear him gasp for air when I let my teeth graze his tattooed skin. I put my hands around him – one is scratching his tummy, the other resting on his chest. I can feel his accelerating heartbeats under my warm palm. I lick and suck and bite his broad back and shoulders and neck and he throws his head back in his pleasure. When I run a finger in the crack of his ass, he jumps a bit, pushing his cock deep into your throat, but you don’t mind. I can feel the expectant tension in him, but I’m in an evil mood, I pull my hand back and let him go.  
  
“Christine, sit down and hold Zack for me,” I ask you and order him to sit between your open legs. You put your arms around his chest and pull him against you. When he’s comfortable, I open his legs and kneel between them. I bite him hard around his nipple right away, until I draw blood and his cry is music to my ears. His hot energy shivers through me and I can feel it seep between my legs. I growl from the feeling and suck his blood. Then I repeat this action lower as well – licking, biting and sucking his skin, breaking it again and again. He’s already panting hard and as I glimpse down, I see a nice amount of glistening wetness on the tip of his cock. I have to taste it. And I do it. He tastes amazing, I can’t get enough of it. I spit on his shaft to make my mouth and hand’s work easier on him. He’s so very hard, I bet it’s nearly painful to him, but he doesn’t complain, just moans and pants and watches me. Our eyes meet when I deep-throat him.  
  
“That’s it baby! Yes! Please, more! Gimme more!” he moans out of breath. And I repeat it for him. I can see that his fingers are digging into the mattress and he growls again when you pinch and roll his hard nipples between your fingers. I let him slide out of my mouth and I start playing with his balls while I grab one of your hands and lead it on his penis. You don’t hesitate, you start sliding and twisting your hand when you reach its tip. But I’m not ready yet. Oh no… I lie down on my tummy and open his legs even more, pushing it upwards a bit. When I lick his hole, he seems to faint. I can clearly feel his surprise and I have to grin to myself. I go on with my action, giving out smacking sounds, breathing and groaning on his sensitive and wet skin.  
  
“Holyfuckingchrist!” he breaths as I pull his ass more apart and press my tongue harder against him. With every little push I can feel my tongue slide a bit deeper into him. Then I spit over his hole and smear my saliva there. For more lubricants I reach into my own body and collect some wetness on my fingers. I moan up at him, moving my hips a bit, teasing him with the sight even more. He holds his breath back as I run one of my wet fingers around his waiting hole. He whines and begs nearly painfully loud in my head, his whole body is tense like hell. For a few moments I don’t move just let my finger touching his skin. He can’t wait and I have to smile as he moves his hips and presses himself against my finger, trying to slide on it as much as possible. And then I take mercy on him and slowly push it into him, drawing small circles with it to make more space. He gives out a throaty growl and starts moving his hips against my finger again. I’m still smiling when a second finger joins the first and they penetrate his ass deeper and deeper. I let some more saliva slide onto my digits and I twist my hand a few times as I return sucking his balls again. I see that you haven’t stopped pumping his dick – good girl! I move my fingers faster and faster until I suddenly curl them and hit Zack’s love button.  
  
“FUCK!!!!!!!” he cries out really loud and his whole body jerks. You can barely hold him in place.  
  
“Squeeze his fucking cock!” I growl looking at his flushed face with a stern and dark expression that I know he loves and you obey. He cries out again and I don’t let him breathe either – I press his button again then twist my hand. I spit on his sensitive skin as I push myself up and accelerate my fingers’ pace even more, hitting that spot erratically. “Yes! Scream for me, you little bitch!!” I growl at him and he obeys… My name echoes through the whole house again and again and I feel his energy all over me, burning my skin like never before. But I still don’t let him in. I concentrate on his pleasures. I see and feel that he’s very close now and rubbing and pressing that spot again and again and again, blows his mind. He’s screaming like a cheap slut…  
  
“On my chest!” I order you and while you jerk him off, I can feel his thick fluid squirt on my neck, chest and breasts. I give out a loud satisfied moan from this and lick down the last drops from his cock.  
  
He can barely breathe when I straddle him and pull him up by his nape. “Lick it down!” I command and while he feels still dizzy, he obeys, tasting his own sperm. Of course I call you there too and you start licking my right breast eagerly, while Zack cleans my neck then grabs my hair and kisses me passionately. He’s soooo very grateful… I have to smile into his kiss, tasting his own cum on his tongue.  
  
As I gently touch his shaft, I feel that he’s still rock hard. “Are you ready to fuck me?” I ask him while I scratch his nape with my nails.  
  
“Yes, my kind mistress,” he pants as we lock eyes. His pupils are still dilated and I can see that submissive light burning in them. He’s mine. “I want to please you!” he says and grabs my ass. “Please, let me into your gorgeous body…”  
  
I just smile and turn to you for a sensual kiss, licking the remains of his cum from the corner of your pink lips. “Sit back like you were.”  
  
You obey and now you embrace me the same way you did with Zack a few minutes ago. I lean back against your chest, open my legs wide and let Zack gently rub my clit. I watch his face and moan softly. He concentrates really hard on pleasing me, he wants to give me his best, he wants to fascinate me. I know that he does this to return my missed kindness. I lower my eyelids a bit and sigh when you gently cup my breasts and start circling your thumbs on my hardening nipples. At the same time Zack’s fingers slide between my soaking wet folds and he circles them by my entrance. My back tenses a bit in anticipation and I have a lopsided smile on my face as I watch his fingers enter my body one by one and very slowly.  
  
“Yes… fuck me with them…” I whisper and groan quietly as he slightly curls them to find my G-spot. I have to close my eyes when he does. His fingers are still slow and gentle and it feels so good! My body is drinking in every move of his. After a few moments he pushes in a third finger and starts rubbing my clit with his thumb while you gently pinch my swollen and hard nipples and that’s when I start letting myself go. My hot energy surrounds both of you and I can hear my beast’s constant purring in my head. She ate from both of my lovers’ energies and I’ll let Her taste mine too.  
  
You’re licking and nibbling my earlobe then bite and suck on my neck tenderly. It’s like heaven… Then I look at Zack, who’s watching me. He sees in my glowing eyes what I want and he pulls out his wet fingers. He licks down one and offers the other two for us. He groans while we suck his digits clean, his other hand working on his shaft.  
  
“Come on, you little whore… fuck me with that…” I growl as I put one of my legs on his shoulder.  
  
“Oh fuck…” he whispers and grabs his hardness to rub its tip against my wetness. I know how he loves it when I call him names. He grabs my thigh on his shoulder and slowly pushes himself into me. God, he’s so hard and big… my vision gets blurry from the desire and I can feel the blood pounding in my ears as I watch his cock disappear in me, touching every sensitive spot in my wet, wet channel.  
  
I let my head fall back on your shoulder when he starts sliding out then back again, slowly accelerating his speed. Soon I ask you to squeeze my tits harder and my moans are getting louder and louder as Zack’s thrusts come harder and faster with every move. You reach down to rub my clit and now I’m groaning with every move and touch.  
  
After a few minutes you start pulling back your hand to squeeze my tit again, but then something unexpected happens. When your hand’s sliding across my stomach, I feel my cat move Her energy out of the way and She lets you “take a glimpse”. I feel your body tense behind me and you gasp for air. You’re about to say something, but I whisper “Later” barely audible. You frown but nod and leave your hand on my tummy for a few more moments until my cat curls around my womb again, hiding what She should… I close out the worrying thoughts from my head and concentrate on Zack and the pleasures he’s giving me. You start rubbing my clit again and soon my inner-muscles pull Zack’s cock even deeper into me, making him groan and bathe my tight channel with his second load.  
  
He collapses on my glistening body and pants on my chest hard. I embrace and caress his sweaty tattooed back, enjoying the last moves of his hips. As I dig into his long wet hair, I exchange a look with you. You’re still shocked and confused and I cannot blame you for feeling like that…


	34. Chapter 34

**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 34 -**

  
“Vick, you’re pregnant?!” you whisper shocked, facing me downstairs in the kitchen. We had to wait until Zack fell asleep, but as soon as it happened, you crawled out of bed and nearly dragged me with yourself.  
  
“Yes,” I nod with an unsure expression. I know why my beast did this – She wanted to help, she didn’t want me to carry this burden alone. I know that probably it’ll be better this way, but I’m a bit angry at Her at the moment.  
  
“And why didn’t you tell me?! Does Zack and Maynard know?” you look at me and I can hear on your voice that you’re a bit hurt.  
  
“It’s complicated. And no, no one knows, just you and me and my beast.”  
  
“Then please explain it to me, Vic, because I don’t know what to think right now,” you sit down to the counter.  
  
I sigh, walk to you and take the barstool next to you. I don’t know where to begin. “Ask and I’ll answer…” I lock my hands on the counter.  
  
“Oh my god, is Maynard the father?! That’s why you’ve spent more time with him lately? That’s why you were distant with Zack?”  
  
“No. Zack’s the father. I had another reason to act like that.”  
  
“And how can you be sure that he’s the father?”  
  
“Well, during such a séance the chances to conceive are higher and we were mating with Zack, with Maynard I just had sex. And by us it counts just with our pair. Maynard isn’t my pair. And… I just know it…” I shrug.  
  
“How long have you known it?”  
  
“I realized it a few days after the séance. My beast showed them.”  
  
“Them?”  
  
“Yes. I’m having twins…” I look at you and have to smile from your even bigger shock.  
  
“Twins?!” you ask faintly.  
  
“Yeah. A boy and a girl. I found out a few days ago,” I smile again and stroke my tummy with one hand.  
  
Your eyes follow my move and you slightly shake your head. “Unbelievable. You’re just in the sixth week, aren’t you? How…”  
  
“It’s in our nature to be able to feel such things at such an early stage as well and my cat helped to confirm it. She’s curled around them to protect them.”  
  
“Yeah, I felt Her there in bed. But… protecting from what?” you frown.  
  
“Well, that’s the real reason I cannot tell it to Zack, although I want to tell him so badly…” I sigh. “My cat felt something else too. Maynard’s planning something – I don’t know what, yet – and Zack’s in danger because of it. And… I just can’t risk Maynard to use the babies against Zack.”  
  
“But… they love each other! You’ve seen Maynard’s eyes when he looks at him, you’ve heard how he talks about him! They’re dead nuts about each other!”  
  
“And that’s why I cannot understand it either. I’ll try to figure out his plan. But Christine,” I turn to you and look at you seriously. “I have to ask you not to get involved in this. Maynard’s stronger than you, I don’t want him to hurt you,” I take your hands. “Can you promise me this?”  
  
“But now you have to take care of two other beings as well. You cannot be serious about this! You want to confront him alone? Are you strong enough to beat him, if necessary?”  
  
“I think I am, but I don’t plan to confront him yet. I just try to find out what he’s up to…”  
  
“Alright, I’ll promise that I won’t get involved, if you promise me that you’ll be very careful,” you squeeze my hand.  
  
“Deal,” I smile faintly. “And you cannot say a word to Zack either.”  
  
“I know. But don’t forget that I’m here for you.”  
  
“Thanks for your support, love,” I stroke your pale face.  
  
You shrug and smile. For a few moments you just watch me then I hear your happier voice “So… you’re gonna be a mommy soon…”  
  
“Yeah… funny, huh?”  
  
“Yep,” you giggle. “It’s a bit hard to imagine it, isn’t it?”  
  
“Totally. It was out of the blue. You can imagine how shocked I was when I found out! I was never the mother-type,” I muse. “To be honest, I never gave it a thought how it would be.”  
  
“Well, now you’ll have to, because they’re on their way…” you smile warmly and slide a bit closer. “Can I feel them again?” you ask a bit shyly.  
  
“Of course,” I turn to you and let you touch my stomach. My cat stretches and moves Her energies inside. She nuzzles to your hand and purrs then She pulls back and let you feel the unique new energy. You gasp for air and I can feel your excitement.  
  
“They’re already strong,” you whisper with closed eyes. I just hem and nod. Your hand is still on my tummy when you look at me with a bright smile. “So this means that I’ll be an auntie?”  
  
“It seems, yes,” I chuckle slightly and watch you closely.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m very happy about them! It’s a bit as if they were ours too…” you note quietly and I have to take your slightly blushed face into my hands.  
  
“They are. There’s a piece of all of us in them. A part of your power is in their being as well, thanks to the mixed energies on the séance, remember?”  
  
You just nod and I think I see tears glistening in your eyes, but I cannot take a closer look, because you kiss me while you stroke our babies. I meant it. They are ours too. I kiss you back and I feel grateful for you for understanding me and taking it this easily. I feel a bit calmer now and yes, I scratch my cat’s ear, cuz Her plan worked. I can nearly see Her grinning contentedly as she’s purring and burning my waist. Silly, silly kitty…  



	35. Chapter 35

**Aftermath  
\- Part 35 -**

  
I’ve been watching you in the last few days and I have to tell that you’d be a very great actress. No-one could see anything on you – you acted the same way with Maynard, as if you didn’t know about the things I’ve told you about him. You even fucked him so hard later that day that he needed some more time than usual to be able to breathe again. Of course you spend more time with me and the babies, begging me to let you feel them every time we are alone. We are careful, but I just find you so sweet as you’re planning our future and talk about silly little things. You often make me laugh. The quickly growing power of the babies amazes you – and to tell the truth, I’m surprised too. I’ve seen a few pregnant female demons during my life, but I never felt such strong babies. And I know that it’s not because they’re twins. It’s because us and our powers.   
  
And because you were such a good girl, I’ve decided to buy you some surprises. I know you’ll enjoy them… As I step into the kitchen, I see you sitting on the counter, slowly kissing Zack, who stands between your opened legs, his hands resting high on your thighs under your skirt. It’s not the way I’ve left you two here, but I just smile as you put your arms around his neck and dig your fingers into his long hair. You two are beautiful together. For a minute I just enjoy the sight then clear my throat.  
  
“I think something’ll burn in the pan soon…” I grin widely. You both look at me with a bit cloudy eyes and I have to giggle a bit from the ‘scared’ face of Zack. “Don’t worry so much, sweetie, I won’t bite your head off. I like to see that you two seem to get along… hm… quite well…” I walk to them and give a kiss first to you then to Zack, who slides his arm around my waist right away.  
  
“It’s good to hear,” he purrs into my ear and buries his face into my neck. Lately he started flattering me a lot. I guess he tries to please me.  
  
You’ve told me that he was getting worried that I started to like Maynard more and he thought that this bisex thing disturbed me after all. I nearly laughed out loud from this insane thought. But I can’t blame him. He didn’t know why I started to act like this with him and he became desperate to understand me. But now I pay more attention on him and after I calmed down and learned how to keep this situation under control, I can handle him now. And speaking of control…  
  
“What’s in the bag?” he asks and tries to take a peek, but I don’t let him.  
  
“Some nice surprises for Christine… and if you’ll be a good boy, maybe for you too…” I grin darkly, squeezing his round butt.  
  
He looks me in the eye for a few moments and I let him see what I’m thinking about. By now he knows me well enough to recognize that certain glint in my eyes and I can feel his power stroking me right away. “What do you want me to do?” he whispers.  
  
“First of all… I want some alone-time with my beloved little girl…” I glimpse at you for a moment.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And I want you to finish lunch alone. If I like it, maybe I can play with you too in the afternoon,” I use my deeper tone that he loves so much and gently scratch along his waist under his T-shirt.  
  
“As you wish…” he breathes and let me take your hand to pull you off of the counter.  
  
Of course I cannot stop myself and I have to be cruel with him a bit. We’re still standing very close to him as I grab your nice little ass and pull your body against mine as I kiss you passionately, moaning softly into your mouth. I can hear Zack growl very quietly next to us and his burning lust hits me nearly immediately. I love the taste of this kind of tension in the air. It starts to burn my groin. I quickly take your hand and after I give a peck on Zack’s slightly flushed face, I pull you out of the kitchen to go upstairs…


	36. Chapter 36

**Note:** For my impatient lovely readers… I hope it was worth the long wait…

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 36 -**

  
“Go to the bed and undress until I come back,” I tell you and carry the bag with me to the bathroom. I stop in the door and look back at you. You obey without hesitation and lock eyes with me as you slowly drop your clothes on the floor then you crawl on the bed and prop your back on the pillows, resting one of your hands between your things. You start stroking your folds lazily, still watching me paralyzed in front of the bathroom. “Good girl,” I whisper with a little smile. “Go on, but don’t go too far,” I tell you before I disappear behind the door.  
  
I quickly unpack and open the boxes in different sizes with a big smile on my face. I can hear your soft moans that start to drive me crazy, so I hurry with cleaning your surprises. After I put them on a big white towel, I fold it in half, cuz I don’t want to spoil the surprise. Well, I know that you have probably figured out that you’ll get some nice and useful toys, but it’s still a surprise what I chose.  
  
Your legs are more open when I get back to the room. Your head is bent back on the pillows, your eyes are closed and you’re moaning and sighing softly as you’re pushing your fingers slowly into your hungry body again and again or smear your collected wetness on your clit. I cannot stop a growl as I focus on your swollen folds and hand. Then you look up when the bed shifts and I kneel upon it.  
  
“Hmm… what do you have there?” you ask on your velvety voice and watch me place the toys on the bed, next to us.  
  
“You’ll see, but not yet. First let me watch you play with yourself,” I whisper with a smile and watch you obey. I know that you look at me as I slowly get rid of my clothes too – I don’t have to look up to your face to feel your burning eyes on me.  
  
God, you’re so gorgeous with your flushed cheeks and hazy eyes as you’re lying naked in front of me, your hand squeezing your firm tits, while your wet fingers’re rubbing your clit and folds. I growl quietly as you slide two of them into your body again. I cannot hold back anymore, I have to touch your soft skin. My fingers are nearly burning from the need and from your tickling energy. I love the sound as you gasp for air when I touch your inner-thigh. I gently kiss you higher and higher on your hot skin, watching you watching me. You slide out your fingers and offer them to me. I slowly take them deeper and deeper into my mouth, moaning on them from your sweet taste.  
  
Your intoxicating scent slowly fills my senses as I watch your slightly open pink mouth and dark eyes. I love the way they start to glow from the desire. I let your fingers slide out of my mouth and lead them back on your swollen clit, while I’m running my tongue very slowly between your wet, wet folds. I close my eyes and enjoy your taste and scent as I swirl my tongue around your sensitive entrance. I listen to your faint panting and moans and as I look up, I see you squeeze your tits with both your hands, enjoying my slow licks with closed eyes. I can feel the tension building up in your body. Soon you’ll want more and that’s my aim.  
  
“Please, Vic my love… don’t tease me anymore… I go crazy with lust…” you ask me quietly after a few minutes.  
  
I smile and lick my mouth as I sit up and remove the towel from the toys. “Because you asked me this nicely, I let you pick the one you want me to use first…”  
  
I watch you bite your lip and sit up to eye the nice little selection. Meanwhile you keep on slowly rubbing your clit and folds and I have to smile cuz I can see you imagining how they’d feel in your tight little cunt. “I want those in my pussy…” you sigh quietly and point at the blue anal beads. I smile and hand the toy over, watching you lubricate every bead one by one in your hot pink mouth. My eyes grow darker from the sight as you keep the eye-contact with me. I’m playing with my fingers in you to prepare your wet channel even more then I take the toy from your hand and check it. Yeah, you did a good job it will slide up into you easily. You’re gonna love this…  
  
I kneel up and with one hand I pull you close by your nape for a passionate kiss then I start pushing the first smallest bead into you. You moan quietly into my mouth and I know you want more. Another bead is in and you grab my shoulder. When you get the third one, your nails dig into my skin, but I don’t stop and by the time the last one disappears in your tight hot channel, you moan out loud and I’m licking and sucking your exposed neck. I slightly move the beads in you and you moan from the tingly feeling.  
  
“You like my surprise?” I pant on your skin.  
  
“Y-yeah… very much! Move it…” you ask me faintly and I let you lead me this time, so I do what you asked me to do. In reward I can hear your soft moans again. I move lower and continue gently moving the beads, rubbing them to your wet sensitive walls and I touch your clit too. You buck from this and look at me with a lustful gaze.  
  
“What do you want? Tell me and I’ll fulfill it for you…” I whisper on a soft tone and I know that you can see my love in my eyes, but I don’t mind.  
  
“I want them in my butt,” you groan ‘innocently’ and I have to smile dirtily before I lean forward for another kiss then I lead your hand on your clit and leave the toy for you to play with. I push your legs up a bit more and run my fingers down to your pink little hole, which got already wet from your oozing juices. I smear them there gently, playing on your sensitive skin. You sigh happily from the sensation and start rubbing yourself with one hand, while the other moves the toy the way you need it. I lean down and lick you, but after a few moments I change my mind and sit back on my heels.  
  
“Turn around and kneel up for me, love,” I stroke along your thighs then watch you obey without a word, the end of the toy sticking out from your mouthwatering pussy. I kneel behind you and stroke along your back, pressing you down by your shoulder. Your cheek rests on the pillow now and your fine parts are high up in the air, giving me better access. I gently scratch along your back on my way back then grab your round little ass to knead the taut flesh. You moan quietly when I gently bite and lick your smooth skin then I lead my tongue to your hole and while I start rimming you, I move the toy with one hand. You groan and growl and pant in your pleasure and anticipation.  
  
After preparing your tight little hole with my fingers, I slowly but deliberately pull out the toy from your soaking wet pussy, letting every bead rub along your sensitive spots. Your louder and long moan fills the half-lit room. I lubricate the toy and your hole even more then I listen to your groans as I slowly push bead after bead into you, taking small breaks between every bead to let your muscles adjust to them.  
  
“Oh god, YES!” you pant and moan into the pillow and I watch you reach under you with one hand to rub your swollen clit and folds. I concentrate on giving you the pleasures you deserve and as I lean down to push my tongue into your wet entrance, I cannot stop a little smile as I imagine how I’ll please Zack in a very similar way later this afternoon. I know he’ll just looove the other anal beads I bought for him. It’ll reach longer into him and I can’t wait to hear his breathy pants and yells. Since I know that he’s bi too, I started to like playing with his ass veeery much. And he never complained when I fucked him senseless that way…  
  
I replace my tongue with three of my fingers moving them quicker at the same time with the toy. I love you when you’re writhing like a bitch in heat, wanting more and more. And I plan to give you what you deserve. I pull my fingers out and reach for a black dick-shaped silicone dildo that has the same ends. I have to grin as I imagine how much fun we both will have with this later, but now I push my needs aside and take one of its ends into my mouth to suck on it and lubricate it with my saliva. You don’t notice anything, because you are too lost in your pleasures as I’m moving the beads in your tight little ass.  
  
“Yeah… right there!” you breathe then slightly jump when I take out the thick dildo from my mouth and rub its tip against your clit and wet folds.  
  
“You want more?” I pant as a wave of your hot energy hits me. I feel my own wetness ooze out. Your sight turns me on like hell too.  
  
“Yes, please! Give it to me hard! Please, my love, please!” you whine and move your ass and pussy towards me, rubbing your throbbing bund of nerves against the black tip of the toy. I smile darkly and let it separate your folds, running it along your sensitive flushed skin a few times.  
  
“You sure…?” I play with you a bit more, letting the tension building up.  
  
“YES! YES I AM!” you cry out and try to slide on this toy. I growl from the sight then ram it into you with one swift move, listening to your loud scream of joy. “OH MY GOOOOD!!!”  
  
I push it up into you until I cannot go further then start to slowly pull it back, letting just the tip stay inside you. I stop and turn my attention on the toy in your ass a bit. You growl greedily and I can feel your body getting even hotter, your power nearly burning me. And when you beg me again to fuck you with the dildo, I shove it into you mercilessly. You gasp for air as I find a nice pace. When I pull the toy backwards from your wet pussy, I push the beads back into your ass and I repeat this move again and again, not letting you rest even for a second.  
  
When I feel you get closer and closer from the way your body tenses and your screams come more often and louder, I leave the beads deep in you, one hand holding the toy’s end, while I start to move the other faster and faster, ramming the other toy roughly into you and you’re more than willing to take everything I’m giving you, as you’re rubbing your clit frantically. Your screams and loud groans are coming on a higher tone now and I know that you’re about to climax, so I give it to you nice and hard and as I hear you gasp for air and start to scream even louder than before, I pull out the beads to intensify your orgasm. And from this you seem to faint, your whole body is shaking like a leaf and I can see your muscles pulsing around the black toy that’s still moving deep inside your tight and throbbing channel.  
  
As you slowly come down, panting like mad, I gently pull out the dildo and I have to taste your thick cream on it, so I take it into my mouth again while I’m softly and slowly rubbing your wet folds with my other hand. I love to see how red and swollen they became from my actions. I gently pat them a few times then take out the toy from my mouth to let it fall on the bed and I crawl over you, putting my weight on you until you lay flat on your stomach, still fighting for air. I can feel your wild heartbeats even through your back as I’m lying on top of you. I lean down and kiss your blushed and wet cheek and gently nibble on your earlobe as I whisper into it.  
  
“So… did you enjoy it, my love?”  
  
“Uhh-huhhh…” you purr with closed eyes, enjoying the last waves of your nearly painful orgasm, but you’re still not able to move.  
  
“Good then,” I smile and kiss your hair and shoulder a few times.  
  
“Vic…”  
  
“Yes?” I stroke your upper-arm.  
  
“I love you,” you whisper and I have to smile warmly.  
  
“I love you too,” I answer and give another kiss into the corner of your mouth. You sigh happily and purr again. “And… are you ready for the next round? Cuz I have some more toys to try out on you…” I breathe into your ear and enjoy the sight and feel as your body shivers. I don’t let you answer – you have no choice anyway. I just turn you around and lay on top of you while I start attacking your mouth passionately…  
  
During lunch I had to giggle, cuz you couldn’t stop smiling contentedly. Zack eyed us every now and then and I could feel his impatience. He wanted to have some fun, that’s for sure. I knew that he could hear our yells and screams from upstairs and I knew that those just turned him on more and more, but he tried to be a good boy and well… he made a very tasty lunch… So as I promised, I’ll reward him for it…  
  
I look at him with a dark glimpse and he nearly chokes on his bite as I let my power rush over him. He’s staring at me as I slowly stand up and walk towards the door. You watch us with a grin while chewing. As I look back over my shoulder, I see that Zack froze and all of his attention is on me. Only I exist for him now on the entire world. I put my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, don’t you want to come and get what you deserve, my little bitch?” I ask and in the next moment the chair hits the floor behind him and he hurries after me like a good little – and very hungry – puppy…


	37. Chapter 37

**Note:** Instead of a Halloween party or a horror film I’ve decided to go on with the story :P I hope you’ll like the next part!  
  
**Recommended song:** _Pendulum –[The Island Pt. 1 (Dawn)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EKYcAS_2ys)_ – just because I like it :P

  
  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 37 -**

  
Things are getting stranger and stranger around Maynard. He always avoids answering my questions straight when I ask him what kind of errands he has to run in town. And lately he disappeared a few times, sometimes even for one or two days. He always says that he just checked some of his connections and the city, searching for signs of the enemy. A few times I managed to follow him, but I could never see him do anything or visit suspicious places. Maybe he felt it that someone was following him? I don’t know, but both my cat and I start to worry more and more and this tension isn’t good for the babies either. But I cannot do anything against it. It’s a hard world and we have to adjust to the circumstances.  
  
And speaking of the circumstances… You insisted to find a doctor for me to do a check up on the babies. Everything’s fine, just like I told you but now you’re calmer and more relieved. I’d have felt it if something was wrong. They’re healthy and they’re growing in the warm safety of my womb, my cat curling around them. I noticed that She became more cooperative with me and it seems that thanks to the babies, She feels responsible for keeping them safe from any harm. She grew as well and I’m happy because of this, cuz this way our relationship became easier to handle. We understand each other better and our connection grows stronger with every day.  
  
“Give me that,” you ask me with a frown as we start to climb the street that leads to our house.  
  
“It isn’t that heavy,” I try to keep the bag of fruits and food in my hands. Earlier you’ve already taken away my bag full of new clothes.  
  
“No, I’ll carry that too,” you state on a determined voice and take it away.  
  
“I’m pregnant, not sick,” I roll my eyes. Sometimes you’re sooo very overprotective! And it’s hard for me to decide whether I find it sweet or annoying.  
  
“I don’t care. I want to make things easier for you in every way I can,” you look at me seriously.  
  
I fold my arms in front of my chest and sigh. “Alright. Thanks. But don’t treat me as if I was sick.”  
  
“Okay, I won’t,” you flash a happy smile at me and kiss me on the lips, not caring about the shocked expression of an older couple on the other side of the street.  
  
“You’re crazy…” I whisper with a smile and we head for the house.  
  
A big moan welcomes us as we step in. The boys are having fun again. I can hear Maynard’s giggle-like laugh as you look at me with a kinky little smile.  
  
“You think we can join?”  
  
“Dunno. Let’s go up and take a look,” I shrug and follow you upstairs.  
  
The boys are lying naked on the bed, facing each other. Zack’s face is flushed of course and I can feel even from the other side of the room that he nearly dies from Maynard’s gentle petting and soft words. His strong arms embracing and caressing the younger warrior. He turns Zack on his back and strokes his face, looking deep into his eyes. I frown as I watch them.  
  
“You want to come?” you ask me quietly, already kicking down your shoes.  
  
“No, you go. I prepare something to eat and look around,” I shake my head a bit and watch you walk to the boys. I force a little smile on my face as the white-haired man glimpses up at me.  
  
“Have fun guys,” I wave and go downstairs to unpack the bags.  
  
While preparing some sandwiches I start thinking. Yes, I wasn’t in the mood now. That cold feeling is there in my guts again. Maynard has started acting like this with Zack lately. When he’s not in the city, doing whatever he does, he’s always around Zack, sticking around him as if he is afraid of loosing him. And I don’t like this. It just makes me more suspicious. I noticed that the older warrior became a bit distant with me. I think he senses that I’m watching him whenever he’s around. I couldn’t get into that “closed part” of him, but I can feel that his fear is slowly growing… and a few minutes ago, when I frowned upstairs, I detected something like… guilt. But why? What the hell is he planning to do?! This starts to drive me crazy. I want to know. I have to know!  
  
I sigh and go out to the balcony to have some fresh air. The afternoon sun is nice and warm, although the breeze is already cool. Winter is slowly coming closer, I can feel it in my bones. I look up at the sky and take a deep breath. A bad feeling creeps up on my spine, but I cannot decide whether it’s just because of my worries or something’ll happen. Maybe tomorrow I’ll be able to clear up things a bit, cuz it’ll be a full moon, when our powers are stronger. Until that I have to throw Maynard off his guard somehow…  
  
\---  
  
“Where’s Zack?” I ask you next evening after I wake up. I dozed off after our little orgy that lasted for hours.  
  
“Maynard took him outside to talk, but I guess they’ll fuck soon under the moonlight,” you yawn and stretch next to me.  
  
For a moment I let my eyes run over your naked and beautiful slim body then let you kiss me. During our slow kiss that bad feeling comes back and I can feel that my cat feels uneasy as well. “Stop it, babe. I have to check on things,” I gently pull away.  
  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
“I don’t know. But I have a bad feeling. I go and look around, okay?” I crawl out of the bed and quickly dress up. You do the same while watching me.  
  
“What is it, Vic?”  
  
“Can’t you feel it? Something’s wrong. I don’t trust Maynard. He’s been acting weird in the last few days.”  
  
“You mean that he and Zack became nearly soapy around each other?” you frown.  
  
“Yeah. He’s guilty, but I don’t know why,” I look out the window. The night isn’t that dark, thanks to the big pale moon’s light, but something’s wrong with the picture. Someone’s blocking the moon’s power to weaken us. As I let the curtain fall back, you freeze next to me, cuz something catches your eye.   
  
“What’s this?” you lean closer and run your finger on some carved runes in the frame. They are barely noticeable and not active yet. These runes mean a certain kind of seal…   
  
“That bastard!” I cry out and grab my sword on my way out of the room. We hurry downstairs and head for the back door that leads to a smaller garden from where I can feel the boys’ presence.  
  
“What kind of runes are they?” you ask, but stop immediately when you look at the door. Just as I suspected – there were runes around the frame as well that are burning in a faint golden light now that they got activated. How could I not see these until now?!  
  
“Fuck! He locked us in!” I curse as I try to open the door, but no matter how hard I try, it doesn’t move an inch. “Try the windows! We have to get out of here before Maynard can do something to Zack!” I yell, and move into the other direction to find a way out, although I’m sure that bastard did a good job while we were sleeping.  
  
While I check the windows and doors without any luck, I concentrate on the boys. Yes, they are in the back yard. I quickly search for a window where I can take a look and I see their nearly naked bodies moving in union, just like when I first saw them mating. I try to break the window, but the runes’ power just burns my fist. And then things get even worse…  
  
“Oh fuck…” I whisper as I notice their presence around the house, watching us… Fucking vampires!  
  
In the next moment I’m already on my way to the basement where I saw you disappear minutes ago…  



	38. Chapter 38

**Note:** I REALLY enjoyed writing this one… :P Fighting spirit rules!

  
**Aftermath  
**\- Part 38 -****

  
“There are witches too, right?” you whisper as we try to find an escape in the basement. I’m working on breaking the spell on a high small window that should be big enough for us to climb out.  
  
“Yeah… they’re blocking the moon’s power, that’s why you feel weaker,” I growl as I concentrate hard to be able to reach the burning runes. If I could erase just one I’d be able to deactivate the spell… But yeah, Maynard knew how to use magic. I can barely close my hand to the sign.   
  
“And can’t we break the witches’ spell?” you ask and grab your lithe sword stronger.  
  
“That’d take too much time and now I want to save Zack first. I don’t know what Maynard wants with him, but I have a bad feeling…” I grit through my teeth.  
  
“Vic… did you hear that?” you whisper very quietly after a few minutes.  
  
“What?” I whisper back, sweat drops running down from my temples cuz of the hard concentration.  
  
“I think I’ve heard someone upstairs. I go and check it!” you say and before I can say a word, you’re already sneaking up on the stairs.  
  
“Fuck!” I growl and stop breaking the spell and quickly concentrate on the ability I’ve got from the two warriors. With its help I can see what’s happening outside in visions. I can see Maynard coming closer to the house, leading demons, witches and vampires. That fucking bastard! He betrayed us! I quickly search and call for Zack, but I can feel him very weakly. He’s still lying on the ground, panting onto the sky. I guess Maynard kept him in an orgasmic state to keep him out of things, so I cannot warn him, I cannot break through his spell, cuz I’m weaker. What the fuck is he planning to do? Kill us? But why? I have to go. I can feel your terrified gasp as you spot them stopping in front of the house.  
  
In the next moment I’m already standing next to you – just in time to see Maynard break the spell on the main door, letting some of the demon warriors – I bet from his ex-clan – and vampires inside. Of course the witches stayed further away in the forest, continuing their spell to block the moon’s power. If we could get out of here and find them… With our new force it’d be much easier to kill all these bastards.  
  
I don’t wait for them to attack us. We are ready to fight and die, if that’s what has to happen. With my first strike I kill a skinny vampire and I know you’re fighting too. But they don’t attack all at once. What are they waiting for? If they did, they could take us down within seconds. We are outnumbered. With the next turn I find myself facing those familiar cold eyes. Maynard blocks the swing of my black sword and looks into my angry face with an annoyingly calm expression – though I think I see a sad glint in his ice-cold eyes. I remember this expression – he had the same the first time I saw him. So he’s been planning this the whole time… Although I knew that he was up to something, my heart aches. And I need answers.  
  
Without a word we start fighting, but he doesn’t give in all his strength. Is this his tactic? I cannot think straight from the anger boiling in me. My cat bristles up her fur and hisses, but she doesn’t dare to leave the twins alone and I wouldn’t let Her do that anyway. I need Her to protect them with Her power – especially in this dangerous situation, no matter what.  
  
“Fight, you bastard! You wanted this, huh?! You want to kill us – then fight you coward!” I shout at him, my eyes glowing from anger as my strikes come instinctively.  
  
“You’re wrong, Vic…” he blocks another strike of mine. “I don’t want to kill you.”  
  
“Then what are you playing at, you cheater?!” I growl, but don’t stop fighting.  
  
“I’m just the ‘transporter’ here, I don’t want to fight with you. You don’t have to fear, they want you alive cuz of your Beast.”  
  
“Who?!”  
  
“The demons down in Hell…”  
  
Another hot wave of anger rushes through my veins and I manage to cut his upper-arm with my next turn.  
  
“You fucking traitor!!! You’ve been planning this from day one, haven’t you?! I knew it!”  
  
“Yes,” he admits quietly and he’s still just defending himself.  
  
“I won’t go back, you know that very well! You think they wouldn’t kill me down there?! Why did you do this to us?! Why did you betray us?! And what do you want to do with Zack?!” I pant.  
  
“You can kill the other one,” he turns to the vampires without answering me and nods to the demons to catch me. “We need this one alive.”  
  
“You…” I start and want to kill him so badly that the red could of anger nearly blinds me, but then I hear your yell and I quickly jump back from Maynard and the demons, who try to hold me down. Luckily I can slay the vamp that tries to stab you and I quickly grab your free hand and pull you back to the basement, locking the heavy door behind us. I quickly put a spell on it to make it even stronger until I can break the power of Maynard’s fucking runes.  
  
You are ready to fight if anything comes through that door. Your bloody sword is in your hands, ready to stab our enemies, while you glimpse at me over your shoulder to see what I’m doing. I have to do this! I have to save us! We cannot die here like this. Because I’m sure we’ll die – I won’t let them kill you and take me back to Hell! We have to survive! I cannot let them kill my babies! And from this last thought it seems that somehow more of my hidden powers activate and my cat lends from Her strength too and I can feel that the spell weakened. I just need a little more time to break it!

Meanwhile I can see and feel that my Beast tries to contact Zack. She sends visions to him to make him come around and help us. She’s trying hard to wake him up and after a few minutes I can nearly see that Zack shakes his head a bit and sits up in the grass. And then he “looks at me” in the vision we share and jumps up to drag up his clothes and run towards the house.

The vision ends in the moment I manage to finally break the spell. I turn around when I hear clashes of steel and search for you with my eyes. I hurry to the stairs just to see you standing there fighting with a demon warrior, who got through the broken door. His eyes are glowing in a red light. You manage to block his sword and I’m about to run up on the few stairs that separates us, but in that moment a small female vampire jumps over the demon’s head, right onto you and from her elan you fall back, rolling down the stairs.

I’m prepared and stab my sword right into the vampire’s heart through her back. She lets out an unearthly echoing yell then collapses on you. With one hand I try to drag you out from under her and with the other I block the strike of that demon warrior. I’m so very angry that I can feel my new powers swirling and collecting in me and they just burst out of me, hitting the warrior in the middle of his chest. I can hear the breaking of bones and I can nearly see as his heart explodes. His chest opens up from it and he’s already dead when he falls back into the arms of another vampire. Blood splatters everywhere and from the scent of the nearly black demon blood the vampires go crazy.

Remember when I said that it’s like toxic for them? Well, it acts now like a toxic and starts burning their faces, arms and tongues where it touched their skin. Usually this doesn’t happen, but maybe it’s cuz of that unnamed creature’s ink-like blood or my new powers. Dunno, but I don’t really care right now.

I drag you up and to the window where we press ourselves through and we can finally find ourselves outside. I quickly turn back to re-carve the rune in the bloody window-frame I erased and seal them inside. I don’t have time to think whose blood it is, just do what I have to do. A warrior nearly grabs my wrist in the last moment but then the power of the spell pushes him back.  
  
“You okay?” I glimpse at you and want to check the wound that baths your clothes in blood on your stomach, but you press your hand on it and shake your head.  
  
“It’s okay, it looks worse than it really is. Quickly! We have to lock them into the house!” you push me towards the door.  
  
Yes, you’re right. I start to run towards the main door – I don’t have the time to check your wound now. As I run around the house, I can see that Maynard tries to hold Zack back – they’re already fighting. And I don’t know how it’s possible but I spot some of Zack’s friends – maybe three or four of them, who’d helped us with your rescue earlier. They’re fighting with some vamps and demons and I quickly stop the ones that want to come out of the house with reactivating the spell. Yes! They’re trapped!

I quickly run to the nearby shed to grab a can of gasoline. I have no other choice. On my way back I slay another vampire and quickly pour the gasoline around the house and wherever I can. I lock eyes with a terrified vampire inside when I manage to light a match and a creepy smile crawls onto my face as I let it fall into the gasoline. The yellow and orange flames flare up quickly and I can hear them trying to find an exit. But there’s none…  
  
I glimpse at you and the other warriors who fight on our side and see that they’ll be able to handle things here. I look up at the nearby forest and inhale deeply from the smoky hot air as I start to detect where the witches are hiding. I want to kill them all and free our powers. I weight my chances and decide to go after them. I’m still wearing that charm that can protect me from most of their spells and I know that my Beast will help as well.  
  
Moments later I’m running noiselessly between the trees with my bloody black sword, getting drawn closer and closer to my enemies. They’re in a smaller clearing – I can feel eight of them. It’ll be a piece of cake to take them down. I feel strong enough to kill all of them. I hid my presence so with my first surprise-strike I can kill two right away. Half of them try to come after me, the rest are struggling to keep up the spell, but I can already feel that it has weakened. I don’t give too many chances to the bastards and with a few strikes three of them hit the ground dead. The remaining ones decide to run for their lives, but they cannot escape me. My anger helps me chasing them and I don’t think anymore just go for the prey like an instincts-led animal…  
  
A few minutes later I run my blade through the last witch. As I lick my bloody blade with wildly glowing eyes the wind shifts and brings the smoke towards me. This leads me back from my trance-like bloodlust and I start to run back to the burning house. I can already feel the heat of the fire and I don’t care about my injuries – there aren’t any serious ones anyway. And now that the spell is broken, I can feel my powers coming back, letting my cuts and scratches heal faster.  
  
With a loud yell I slaughter down the two demon warriors you’re fighting with, letting our friends deal with the rest of them. I embrace your shoulder and let you lean on me. You’re panting hard from the fight and I help you sit down. You hold your hand on your stomach with a pale face and tell me that you’re gonna be okay. I glimpse at Zack and Maynard. They are fighting nearby. I want to help but Zack yells to his friends that Maynard is his and I respect his will. And I couldn’t leave you here alone anyway. I quickly tear off the sleeve of my shirt and press it against your wound. That bloody vampire managed to tear out some of your flesh, but it’s not that bad. But we have to take care of it very soon. Until now I knew what I had to do, but now I’m not sure. I should take you to the hospital or to a doctor, but we cannot risk Maynard getting away.  
  
So I hope for the best as I turn my head to the fighting lovers…


	39. Chapter 39

**Recommended song** : _Tool –[Right in two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fj-10lIrboM)_

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 39 -**

  
The air is heavy from their swirling and burning energies and the smoke coming from the burning house. Their swords clash loudly again and again. They are already panting. I saw that Zack noticed us in the grass with a glimpse then snarled at Maynard again.  
  
“What did you do?!” he attacks his lover again. I see my own fighting spirit in him – something I’ve never seen in him before.  
  
“You don’t understand, love,” the white-haired man pants as he dodges the next strike.  
  
“Explain!” he growls after he winced, hearing the end of Maynard’s sentence. “Why did you want to kill them?”  
  
“I don’t… Listen…” he quickly leans to the side, not letting the tip of the heavy sword reach his shoulder. “I just couldn’t take it any longer… being here…”  
  
“Where?! Here, with us?! Where we gave you everything that you could possibly want?! Love, safety, family?!” he shouts at him and I can see that the veins are throbbing dangerously on his temple. He’s VERY angry at the moment. His whole – and pretty enormous – energy is swirling now around him like a dark hot cloud, straining against Maynard’s power.   
  
“Yes, you three gave this to me… but you couldn’t give me back… my Home!” he cries out finally. “Why are you so shocked, Zack? As my other side you should have known that for me Earth is nothing like being down there! I’ve tried to adjust, I’ve tried to find my place here, but I wasn’t born to live here! Every fucking day I had this feeling in me since I had to leave Hell…” the sentences rush out of him.  
  
Finally Zack manages to knock out the sword from Maynard’s hand and points the tip of his own to the older warrior’s throat. “I see now. You saw the ticket in me and Vic back to Hell! You really think that they’ll let you back to lead your fucking clan?! You must be smarter than this!”  
  
“You’re right. I wanted to take you and Vic back to Hell. They want you back as well for escaping and of course Vic’s Beast was another bonus. You know how valuable such forming souls are… And I haven’t mentioned our enormous powers yet. They’d do many things to have that back and stop it. You know how dangerous this power can become here on Earth…”  
  
“You’re fucking insane! Dangerous?! We just want to survive! And you know that, you mean bastard! How could be this dangerous?!” he hissed.  
  
“You heard what that witch said… The possibility to start a new clan, which calls Earth their Home, letting our teachings leak out from Hell… They don’t like the idea downstairs – at all…”  
  
“I don’t give a shit what they think,” he lowered his sword a bit, but lifted and pointed its tip at Maynard’s chest when he tried to move. “You know our intentions. We don’t plan to start a fucking clan. We just want to live peacefully, without being forced to run all the time!”  
  
I swallow hard from his comment and see that for a moment Maynard’s softened blue eyes glimpse at me. Does he know? Or just suspects it?! But how? But the moment ends as quickly as it came.  
  
“You call me selfish and insane? Maybe I am,” he looks at Zack again. “I know that they won’t let me lead my troop again and that they’ll kill me as soon as they have the opportunity. But I made a treaty with them.”  
  
“What kind of treaty?” Zack frowns.  
  
For a few moments Maynard stays silent. Zack has to nudge him with the tip of his sword to make him talk. “You know, even if it happens on Earth, if your pair kills you, you go straight back to Hell… After sending Vic Home with the other demons, I wanted to kill you because of this. You die, your soul gets back to Hell and they let me back to reborn there… to start over… with you…” he finishes it hoarsely and the fire from the background is glistening on the tears in his eyes.  
  
Finally the big secret is out. And I’m shocked. Zack too. We are all shocked. I didn’t suspect that at the end his love motivated him. He was ready to do anything to be with his male pair again. Even if it seemed selfish a bit, somehow I could understand him.  
  
“I just wanted to be with you again… Just the two of us… Like in the old days when I was your leader and we loved each other under the night’s cover. When only you existed for me and you could see just me…” he goes on, watching Zack’s reactions. “And I knew that now that you found Vic, your female pair and Christine… I had no chance to have that. I came to search for you to take you back to Hell with me and start over. But… they were here with you… and I’m sorry, but they became obstacles to fulfill my plan.”  
  
“And you actually… believed that… I’d go with you from my free will?” Zack gritted through his teeth, his hurt feelings clear in his voice.  
  
“No… I knew that you’d not let me do this. That’s why I took you to the backyard and made love to you, trying to keep you out of trouble until I took care of things.”  
  
“You mean killing Christine and sending Vic back to Hell…” he spit. “And then? You’d have lied to me and stab me to finish your plan?!” he stepped a bit closer and the edge of his sword cut Maynard’s skin a bit, the blood slowly started to spread on the thin fabric of his half-opened shirt.  
  
“Something like that… But Zack… I love you, I just want to be with you at Home…” he whispered with pleading eyes. He knew that things went wrong with his plan and he was desperate to make Zack see why he did this to us, why he betrayed us.  
  
My beautiful love shook his head in disbelief and the disappointment was clear in his voice. “Maynard… I thought, I thought that you knew me and my feelings better, cuz you’re my pair. You should have known that Hell is not my Home. I’ve never felt at Home there, I never found my place whatever I did down there. Yes, being with you gave me something close to that feeling, but it was barely enough for me to survive down there. You know how much I love you, but I can’t go back. I never want to go back there again. Just on the day I die here. And this isn’t that day, I’m sorry,” he finished hoarsely and quietly, pulling back his sword a bit not to hurt his lover anymore.  
  
But the flash in the glowing blue eyes was telltale. All the sorrow in the world seemed to concentrate in those irises as he was watching Zack for long moments, examining the familiar and beloved face. He finally realized it that Zack told him the truth. No matter how desperately he wanted to be with his love, he would never go with him and let us die. This filled my heart with burning love all of a sudden, but I saw that in Maynard’s case it broke the warrior’s bleeding heart. The silver teardrops were glistening in the raging fire’s orange lights as they finally slid down on his pale face.  
  
“I see, my love. I understand now that you belong here… And that I’ve ‘lost’ you. But… you have to know that I love you more than anything, Zack,” he nodded and swallowed hard, looking at Zack for a long moment and before Zack could react, Maynard quickly stepped forward and into the sharp sword that went straight through his heart.   
  
All of us froze.  
  
“NO!!!” Zack yelled after the shock let him react. A small smile was playing on the older warrior’s lips then he fell to the ground, the sword pulling out of the wound. Zack let it go and crouched down to Maynard, pressing his hand on the badly bleeding wound, while the other was supporting his head. “Fuck, baby, don’t do this to me!!” he panted and his whole body shook when Maynard gently grabbed his forearm on his bleeding chest.  
  
“I’m sorry, Zack. For everything… tell it to the girls too,” he whispered barely audible and his face winced from the pain.  
  
“Don’t talk and DON’T you dare to fucking die on me!!!” he sobbed, his teardrops landing on the dying warrior’s face, who just smiled up at him.  
  
“My love… I’ll wait for you,” he slid his fingers onto Zack’s bloody hand as a silvery teardrop ran into his long messy white hair.  
  
Suddenly I had to gasp for air as every noise seemed to fade for a few seconds then Zack’s power burst out from his shivering and sobbing form with such force that I nearly chocked and the amount of pain and grief were so strong in it that I started sobbing with him right away. His painful yells and loud sobs were echoing in my brain and seeing and sensing him being in such unbearable pain was breaking my heart. Oh god, he was one bunch of terrible suffering!  
  
He was just holding and cradling his dead love for long, long minutes – maybe for hours? – kissing and stroking the white soft hair and the pale forehead, embracing him close and sobbing uncontrollable.  
  
He’s lost one of his pairs.  



	40. Chapter 40

**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 40 -**

  
“So, how is she?” I ask Zoe, one of Zack’s friends who’s not just a warrior but have healing abilities as well. She’s the best they know and she helped us in the big fight two days ago.  
  
“No changes,” she looks at me with a serious expression and runs her hand through her short dark-brown hair. For a moment the light catches on the many small earrings she has along her earlobe. “The meds doesn’t seem to help too much. She still has a high fever and although I managed to close her wound with a few stitches, she’s lost a lot of blood. I think the vamp infected her with some kind of a poison. I’ll know more by tomorrow.”  
  
“I see,” I whisper with a pale face, worry strangling me. “Thanks for being honest and treating her.”  
  
“I wish I could do more,” she nods. “But it was a good idea not taking her to a hospital. Human doctors wouldn’t have been able to do more either.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. And I don’t trust them anyway,” I shrug and let the skinny woman leave the room. I sigh and go closer to the bed where you are lying unconsciously. Your cheeks are burning from the fever so I quickly change the wet towel on your forehead and sit down on the edge of the bed. I feel helpless and desperate as I watch you. By the time we got here after the fight, one of the warriors had to carry you. It’s Zoe’s old, but nice house with a smaller garden on the other side of the city. Our house made it to the news and not just because it burned to the ground, but because of the dead demons’ remains. Of course the vampires turned into ashes right away, so there was not much to find after them. But deep in the forest a hiker found the sliced and ripped apart bodies of the witches too. Luckily the police couldn’t find any connection between us and the case. We were always more than careful.  
  
I take your sweaty white and smaller hand into mine and pray to that unknown force to spare you. I don’t want to lose you again. Because I know that this time it’d be for good.  
  
After maybe an hour I stand up and let Zoe change your infusion and do whatever she can with her healing powers. I leave your room and chat with the other warriors downstairs in the colorful kitchen. They update me with the news and tell that our victory became another thorn in the demons’ flesh in Hell. If we can believe the rumors, they’ll come after us soon – with an even bigger force. But I don’t dare to move you in such a condition. It’d cause just more damage. So I just hope that you’ll survive this before the next attack.  
  
I look out through the window and spot Zack sitting on an old bench in the back garden. I can see even from this distance that his broad shoulders are tense like hell. He barely talked to anyone since Maynard’s death. He pushed away even me. I can understand him, he wants to grieve alone. Although I can feel and hear his constant pain in my mind and heart and it makes me very sad and I’m worried cuz of him. But I respect his will and give him time to get over the shock.

 

Last night he made a bonfire and burned his dead love’s body, like in the old days. My heart broke as I stood under the trees and watched him and the fire from a distance. I could sense the other warriors’ presence as well, but they paid their respect from further away, not wanting to make it even harder for Zack, who was just standing there crying silently. As the smoke floated towards the clear sky I sighed. I couldn’t blame Maynard with my full heart, cuz I saw why he did these things, although it hurt that he wanted to kill you and send me back to Hell. And… despite the tragedy and Zack’s deep suffering, I was glad that this danger has ended. But of course I know that this was just the beginning. More demons and enemies will come in the future to get and stop us. During these thoughts I unconsciously started stroking my tummy. There is already a tiny little cute bump on the lower part of it, but otherwise no one can see anything on me. Yes, my body has started to slowly change and I’m very glad that no harm was done to my twins during the fight. My cat – who is getting more and more conscious thanks to the need of protecting my babies – did a good job.  
  
\---  
  
Four days have passed since we came here and your condition is getting worse, although Zoe tried every possible herbal, meds and things she knows to stop the poison destroying your body from the inside. I still have hope that you’ll somehow – with a miracle – survive this. But do miracles exist at all? I want to believe in it.  
  
I wake up on the creased linen next to you. It seems that tiredness sent me to sleep after all those hours spent with taking care of you as best as I could. I feel dizzy and don’t know what woke me up, but then I hear you mumbling in your half-conscious state. You have a high fever again and I spot Zack’s gloomy figure sitting on your other side. His expression is still sad and closed, but I can see the worry glistening in his dark eyes as he wipes your face, forehead and naked arms with a cold and wet towel. He glimpses at me without a word as I sit up and brush out my hair from my face. But then we both look at you as you grab your blanket firmer and start mumbling a bit louder.  
  
“… and yes… I know my purpose now…” you open your bloodshot dark eyes. I can see that you’re not with us entirely, it’s more like you are having a vision or something – the words just flowing and rolling off your pale trembling lips. “… my purpose, my goal… I fulfilled it… I brought them together, they are together now… Zack and Vic are together… they and the babies will be our future… Yes, the twins… I hope nothing’s happened to them during the fight…” you whisper quieter and nod a few times as if someone has just answered your worries. “Good, no harm was done to them, good…”  
  
I swallow hard as I glimpse up at the shocked Zack. I don’t know what I should do. Stop you from babbling out everything during your feverish dream? In the end I decide that it doesn’t matter anymore. Maynard is no more, he cannot hurt us and I don’t see the point in keeping the secrets I had to live with lately. We are still looking into each others eyes with Zack while I’m holding your cold and sweaty hand, listening to your whisper-like sentences.  
  
“… they’ll be wonderful parents… the babies… their already enormous energies… They’ll be the head of our clan on Earth one day… our leaders in the fight we’ll have to face in the future… Yes, yes… They’ll be powerful… very powerful… And Vic and Zack have to unite their powers… to fight their enemies and protect the heirs… and create the new home to other demons here… and they’ll be even stronger, because… because they’re free.” Here a small break comes and I can see Zack’s eyes on me again, wondering down on my body until his gaze stops on my stomach.  
  
“Is it true?” he whispers hoarsely and I look up with nearly teary eyes and nod. I know that his question was still about the babies. I cannot read his expression, just feel his confusion getting even bigger. He turns his head away and looks at you. Somewhere this hurts a bit, but I know that we’ll talk later about it.  
  
“We… we all became outcasts… there are others… others who didn’t feel like home down there either… We are shattered… all around the world… we are hunted and dragged back… They… the demons… and the witches wanted me to kill you, love…” I feel you squeeze my hand a bit and now you turn your eyes towards me and I can tell that your mind is clearer a bit, you really look at me this time. “They wanted to turn us against each other… to do the same Maynard did… but if I killed you… and you’d have reborn in Hell, they’d have been able to keep you captive there for escaping… and taking your demon cat with you… But they couldn’t trick us… and Maynard loved Zack too much as well… that’s why he sacrificed himself… to let us live… so… please, my love… don’t be too angry at him… I can see and understand now why he did these things… It was his purpose… everything’s so clear in my head now…” you tell us on a feeble voice and I can feel that you used up too much power during this talk.  
  
“Shush, baby, you have to rest and concentrate on healing. Everything’ll be fine, love,” I whisper hoarsely and you give me a faint smile before closing your heavy purple eyelids to drift off into another feverish dream. But this time you stay silent, I can hear just your heavy breaths. That smile… it gave me the creeps. I’m even more worried than before.  
  
I stroke your forearm and adjust your thick blanket then as I look up, I notice that Zack’s left already. I sigh, cuz I don’t know what to think. Is he hurt? Is he shocked? Does he hate me for hiding things from him? I know that I have to clear things with him. I don’t want him to think that he’s not important to me, cuz he is. Very much. I love him dearly.  
  
“I just love him the same way I love you, Christine…” I whisper and sit there for a while to collect my thoughts and think about the things you’ve said in your ‘vision’. Then I look for Zoe and update her about your condition. She just nods and heads upstairs to check on you and stay there with you for the night.  
  
I’m standing in front of Zack’s bedroom. Our bedroom, actually. I know that he’s inside and I have to collect all the remained strength in me to push down the door-handle and step inside the dark room. I feel so exhausted after giving some of my powers to you again and from the other things that I have to deal with, but we have to talk with Zack…  



	41. Chapter 41

**Aftermath  
\- Part 41 -**

  
He’s lying in bed with his back to the door and doesn’t move while I walk closer. I quietly kick down my shoes and crawl behind him, nuzzling and embracing his broad back.  
  
“You awake?” I whisper softly.  
  
“Yep,” he answers shortly.  
  
For a few moments there’s silence in the dark room which is lit only by a streetlamp.  
  
“Please, tell me what you think,” I gently stroke his T-shirt-covered chest from the back.  
  
“About what? His betrayal? Or about the things Christine revealed in her strange state? Or about the fact that you didn’t tell me that you’re pregnant?” he snaps at me and sits up to turn to me. I could hear the anger in his voice and something else too: disappointment.  
  
“Look… It wasn’t easy, you know,” I start and see him frowning. “It really wasn’t, Zack. And before you ask, yes, the babies are yours and it happened on that séance and yes, I knew that Maynard was up to something and I wanted to protect us. That’s why I didn’t tell anything to you.”  
  
“But I bet Christine knew everything…” he says coldly.  
  
I sigh. “Yes, she knew after a while, cuz my cat showed her the twins and I had to fill her in.”  
  
“Nice… So… was this the cause I had to feel myself like a wreck and doubt my own actions? That’s why I had to ask myself whether you feel anything towards me – at all?!” he raises his voice a bit as anger floods his mind. “You didn’t trust me enough to tell me these things?! To tell me that my other half planned to send us all to death?! That I’ll become a father?” he asks with a disappointed and hurt look, his warm and blurry power swirling around him more and more. He’s angry at me and somewhere I can’t blame him.  
  
“I… I just knew how much you loved him and couldn’t risk the possibility of him using our babies in a twisted plan. Please, Zack, try to see why I did these things! I didn’t know what his plan was, he hid everything well and I couldn’t find out what he was up to… until it was too late. I’m sorry that I made you doubt yourself and that I kept these things from you. I trust you and love you…” my voice fails me at the end. Until now I’ve been talking to his back, cuz earlier he crawled off the bed and watched the narrow street covered with yellow leaves.  
  
“But you still…” he start with fresh anger as he turns around, but suddenly stops when he sees my lonely shaking and crying figure in the middle of the bed. “Fuck…” he breaths and crawls to me to take me in his strong arms. As his familiar and beloved scent hits me, more tears slide down on my cheeks.  
  
“I’m so sorry…” I try to go on in between some quiet sobs. “I was so fucking scared… I wanted to tell you these things so badly. I wanted you to know about the babies… I even imagined how you’d react… I’m… sorry…”  
  
“Shush…. It’s okay,” he embraces me firmer so I can bury my face into his neck while he strokes my long brown hair. “I know you did what you thought was the best for us in this situation. Sorry for reacting like this, I’m still very upset and hurt since he…” he cuts himself off, but there’s no need to finish the sentence. I just squeeze him harder with my arms around him while he kisses the top of my head.  
  
“And…” I pull back a bit after a long minute. “What do you think about the babies?” I ask a bit worried, cuz I remember what he told to Maynard during their fight about starting a new clan, but I feel better right away when a soft smile appears in the corner of his mouth.  
  
“I’m happy about them. A bit scared, but happy,” he strokes my tearstained face and runs his thumb on my lower-lip. “And I’m satisfied with my little guys! They can swim fast it seems,” he chuckles quietly.  
  
“You pig…” I grimace and roll my eyes with a smile, but I’m grateful that he tries to ease up the situation a bit. “And by the way, it’s a girl and a boy.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes,” I nod and take one of his big hands to lead it on my stomach. My cat moves without asking Her. And I can feel that She’s excited to let Zack feel Her protected ones for the first time. I can see as Zack’s hand reaches into the babies’ freed power. I have to smile on his slightly shocked expression as their energies meet and merge as if they recognized each other.  
  
“Wow… our babies… I can feel them.”  
  
“Yes, they’re definitely there,” I nod. I’m sure if they were bigger, they’d have reacted to his touch even more. For example with a few kicks. I have to smile from this thought and have to close my eyes from the nice warmth of his hand and energies on my tummy. Slowly he wraps us into his power and I cannot help it, I feel like melting when he softly kisses me.  
  
“Thank you, Vic,” he strokes my stomach and I have tears in my eyes again. I feel so relieved now! No need for lies and secrets anymore!  
  
“I love you,” I whisper touched and take his face between my hands to kiss him tenderly. I’ve missed him so much…  
  
He kisses back again and again then I find myself on my back as he rolls over me without letting my mouth go.  



	42. Chapter 42

**Recommended songs:** _Dave Gahan –[Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gWHUDQCN8I)_ and _Placebo –[I’ll be yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItOT_unMMyM)_  
(Yes, I finish off myself with these songs as well!)

  
**Aftermath  
**\- Part 42 -****

  
He holds me so tight that it nearly hurts, but I enjoy every second of it. I can tell that he missed me as well. And I cannot blame him for the desperate way he kisses me – I feel the same. Now we search for safety and support in each others’ arms. We both are hurt and worried cuz of the past and future. There’s no way to tell exactly what may come, but we can suspect and feel that it won’t be easy at all.  
  
I sigh into his mouth as he brushes his hardness to my burning groin. I want every piece of him again. And finally I’ll be able to open up and share my powers with him. And he knows that and in his excitement he tries to pamper me in every possible way. I scratch along his waist under his green T-shirt as he licks along my neck with his long and wet tongue, making me shiver. I let his power lick along my body as well when he pushes up my top and helps me out of it. His tee lands on the floor in the next moment too. He steals an all tongue and teeth kiss then kisses the soft skin between my breasts. He shivers when I stroke then gently scratch along his broad back, feeling every muscle tense under my fingers. Then he pants on my wet skin when I brush a leg to his thigh through the rough fabric of his jeans.  
  
He reaches under my back and unclasps my black bra and I have to smile when he growls from the sight of my naked breasts. I sigh as he gently touches them and runs his thumbs on my hardened nipples. It sends a hot jolt of lust into my groin. With one hand I softly grab his hair by his nape as he leans down to run his tongue on my hardened flesh, and my other hand digs into his warm smooth skin by his shoulder when he very gently bites on my nipple that is more sensitive now than usual.  
  
“Oh god…” I breathe and throw my head back into the pillow. I can feel him look up and his gaze sends a hot beam of his energy that licks along my neck and face, stroking and petting me, making me want more. I look down at him as he licks his way to my other breast and this time we keep eye-contact while he repeats what he did moments ago. I see how much he likes pampering me and seeing the red flush on my face as I’m enjoying it utterly.

After a few minutes I pull his hair a bit and make him kiss me. As his tongue is dancing with mine, I stroke along his firm arm-muscles and down along his abs until I reach the top of his jeans. Zack moans into my mouth when I reach under the rough fabric and scratch his sensitive skin a bit, but desire takes over this time – I want to see and feel him fully naked over me as soon as possible, so my fingers quickly open his trousers and I push it down with his underpants. He pulls away to take them off completely and I lick my mouth at the sight of his beautiful erection, pointing towards me. He’s still over me as I gently stroke along his length and take him in my palm. His whole body shakes over me and I watch him close his eyes, his pleasure clear on his face. He’s absolutely beautiful and my eyes nearly ache from the sight. He opens his eyes and I see the message clearly: “I want you!”  
  
I smile and let his hard cock go to let him kiss along my stomach and I can feel his wild lust drop a bit when he kisses and strokes the tiny little bump there. The warm wave of his love that he sends to our babies makes me wanna cry, but I hold the tears back and watch him slowly move downwards. His long muscular fingers open my jeans quickly and in the next moment he pulls it down with my panties. He focuses on my glistening wetness between my legs as he strokes along my thighs. I open my legs automatically while he starts leaning down to taste me. I sigh and grab the headboard with one hand, the other gently squeezing my breast. He does it so sensually that I nearly come into his face right then. And it seems that’s what he wants, because he doesn’t stop and pushes his wet middle-finger into me, curling it and teasing my G-spot with every move and drawing circles on my throbbing clit over and over again. My hips are moving to his rhythm, my nails scratch his nape and turn white from the firm grip on the bar over my head. I pant and growl and sigh and then cry out as I explode right into his face, sending a burning wave of my energy through his body, which makes him close his eyes from the pleasure.  
  
He crawls over me again and kisses me with his wet mouth, letting me taste myself. I take his face into my hands while we kiss then look at him. Our glowing eyes meet and I see how much he needs me right now. His open gaze calls me to get lost in his black irises. I can feel and see the begging, the insecurity, the grief, the pain and love in them.  
  
“Please… let me inside you…” he breathes on a shaky voice, letting the tip of his hardness linger by my wet entrance, but I understand what he really wants.  
  
“Come, come into me, my love…” I whisper on his trembling mouth, holding him close and sigh with closed eyes as he gently slides into my body. He moans softly and as he starts to slowly move in me, I wrap him into my burning energy, as if it wanted to incorporate him and his shaking power. As I close my eyes and slowly open up for him, I see him like a burning dark flame inside my energy and body, and I have the urge to protect, to feed, to comfort him and I do exactly that with letting our powers mingle and swirl like a burning whirlwind. We both gasp for air and tears come into my eyes when we melt together and his pain reaches into my bones, filling me with his grief and he feels the same way when my fear of losing Christine and him crawls into him. He strokes my sweaty forehead then leans there to kiss it as well, while his hips are moving slowly back and forth. Our bodies became one, just like our souls. We are one and in that moment we both feel invincible and complete. It feels so natural like breathing.  
  
Which we do more and more raggedly as Zack starts to accelerate his moves. I grab his butt with both hands to make him go deeper and I cannot stop some louder moans when he does exactly that. I stroke his sweaty face and steal a kiss. I force him to roll over and he’s on his back now as I straddle him and lead his rock-hard cock back into me. We both growl as I start swirling my hips on him and this time he grabs my ass to help me moving on him. God, it feels so good as our powers are swirling around us, burning our skin and making it hard to breathe.

I prop my hands on his shoulders and stare down at him as my lower body moves instinctively on him. I love making love to him so much! And this time I let him feel this. He strokes my skin with his hands and power and pulls me closer, letting me know how much this means to him. I smile into our kiss after I pulled him in a sitting position. He puts his strong arms around me and meets my downward thrusts with the upward moves of his hips. I nearly choke in our passionate kiss, but I don’t mind. I just want more and more and more – and he feels the same.  
  
I kneel up and let him slide out of me. For a moment I glimpse down and growl from the sight of his wet cock that is glistening in the dim light of the room. I get off of him and crawl to the headboard, facing it. As I kneel there, I look over my shoulder and I can see that he followed me without a word, knowing exactly what’s on my mind. He kneels behind me and grabs his cock to lead it back between my wet, wet folds. He nuzzles to my back and starts kissing my neck. Because my upper body is in an upright position and he is kissing my shoulders and nape, I’m still over him in every meaning, enjoying his strong and long thrusts from behind.

His hands sneak around my body and squeeze my tits, rolling my hardening nipples between his fingers, making me cry out loud from the sweet pain and pleasure. He pants into my ear and licks my neck, while he leaves one arm around my chest to hold me and the other slides down between my legs. When he touches my throbbing clit, I buck against him and he has to bite and groan into my neck – it seems that this makes him wild and then… then no coherent thoughts come into our minds. I hold on to the headboard as strong as I can, letting, wanting, making him fuck me hard – just the way we need it so desperately. Our yells and growls get louder and louder until that indescribable feeling explodes inside us with the force of five A-bombs and we nearly faint as our orgasms shake our trembling and sweaty bodies…  
  
\---  
  
“Now you know everything,” I whisper into the darkness. Zack holds me from behind as we are lying on our sides.  
  
“Yes… I felt everything,” he kisses my shoulder and strokes my tummy, enjoying the feel of the constantly growing and swirling powers there. Now he is the one who wraps me and our babies into his warm energy and I cannot help it, I have tears in my eyes again.  
  
“I’m worried too…” he whispers softly into my ear and entwine our fingers on his hand which rests under my head, his other is still on my stomach. He can feel my emotions clearer now. For a long minute I can’t say anything.  
  
“I just… don’t want her to die…” I whisper barely audible and can’t hold my tears back anymore, they run silently into the pillow. This worry and tension are just killing me. It’s worse than anything else. I hate it. But I have to live with them and hope that things will turn out the way they should.  
  
“I know…” he embraces me firmer and kisses my forehead and cheek. “I feel the same. And felt the same with… Maynard. But that happened quickly, he didn’t suffer too much…” he notes on a very hoarse voice.   
  
I listen to him for long minutes while he finally speaks what’s on his heart and mind. He soon is sobbing on my naked chest, nuzzling into my embrace like a motherless child. But now I became his mother, his lover, his everything and I have to take care of him and love him the best way I can. We have to stick together and be strong. We are already family.   
  
I stroke his messy hair and turn his tearstained face to mine. I look into his red eyes. “I love you, Zack,” I tell him on a hoarse, emotional-filled voice and press my lips to his for a few long moments and after I pull back to look at him, this time Zack is the one who leans forward for a greedy kiss.  
  
“Make me forget everything…” he whispers on my lips and this sentence echoes for long hours in my head while we make love over and over and over again, trying to heal the wounds on our souls…  



	43. Chapter 43

**Recommended song:** _Tool –[10,000 Days (Wings Part 2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_2T43dy_Ew)_

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 43 -**

  
I’m frozen once again.  
  
I don’t feel like I’m part of this world right now. It’s a too familiar feeling. I had felt this for long years while you weren’t with me. History seems to repeat itself and I couldn’t do anything against it. But this time it is true and definite.  
  
You are not with me anymore – or at least physically. I saw the light fade away in your eyes in the last moments while I was holding you close. Two weeks have passed since that moment, but it still hurts like in that damned minute. I cannot describe how sharp this pain is that cuts deeper than ever. Although I understood Zack as well, now I know perfectly what he feelt when Maynard had passed away. It’s really unbearable! It’s like someone tore out a big bloody part of me and since then I’m bleeding so badly that I’m surprised that I’m still alive. Or… something like that.  
  
I’ve been crying for a week, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. Only Zack could come near me, but most of the times I didn’t even notice or hear him. His comforting power didn’t touch my broken soul. Yes, my soul is broken, because now it misses its other half. It’s split again and I know that it can be whole just after the day I die with Zack and we three meet back in Hell before we born again. But that will be just in the far future. I don’t know how I will be able to live with this pain inside of me.  
  
It hurts awfully.  
  
I’m sitting in an armchair again, facing the window. I couldn’t talk about your death until now, I just saw pictures flashing in front of my eyes about your last hours with me. That fucking poison weakened and ate up your body from the inside until you became just the shadow of yourself. It was nearly unbearable to look at you like this, but I could still see the beauty in you. And your eternal love. I cried and begged you not to leave me here like this, but you just smiled softly and let me read from your sad eyes. And I understood everything and just held you there, telling you how much I love you, until you sighed and the tiny flame flickered once more in you. And then everything went quiet and cold.  
  
You weren’t there anymore.  
  
Zack had to force me to let you go after hours spent with bitter sobbing. He cried too and I could feel just the warmth of his body and his heartbeats under my ear as he held me close, letting me hide in his chest. My cat cried in my head as well, Her sad yowls painfully echoing in me. I felt so small and fragile in that moment. My whole world seemed to shatter. And it did.   
  
I could barely remember what’d happened after that. The funeral became just a few blurry pictures as I cried on my knees, barely seeing the raging flames of the fire as Zack was holding my shoulders. And after that night I became empty. I know that Zack forced me to eat and talked and talked to me, but I don’t know about what. I obeyed just because of the babies. I couldn’t let them suffer because of my loss. And… I still felt their energies and maybe it sounds silly, but I could’ve sworn that they tried to comfort me as well. When it was really quiet and Zack fell asleep next to me and the haunting pictures left me alone, I could hear the quick beating of their little hearts. And strangely these sounds kept me sane and helped me to survive the last two weeks. Slowly I noticed my surroundings again. And after a few more days I was able to talk to Zack again. I just needed to talk about you, about Maynard and we cried together again and again, but he was here with me and didn’t leave me alone. We supported each other.  
  
\---  
  
I’m watching the first snowflakes falling on the grey and dark streets. Somehow it’s melting me a bit more with every minute. Nice contradiction, isn’t it? I adjust the warm blanket around me and observe the slow changes in me. My cat stretches around my womb and She softly purrs and nuzzles Her head to me, as if She approved the processes going on inside me.  
  
I feel a hand on my shoulder and as I look up at Zack, a faint smile appears on my face. He drops on his knees and runs his thumb on my cheek with a relived sigh. This is the first time I smiled at him since your death. It took me a few weeks to stop being a zombie and now I can feel how happy he became from this small gesture. He leans to me and presses his mouth to mine and now I can enjoy his warmth and the heat of his power around me. I can taste the sweetness of his lips and his love. I give him another kiss then we just stare into each other’s eyes for long minutes while I’m stroking his face.  
  
“I’m sorry…” I whisper hoarsely, but he shakes his head.  
  
“No, it’s okay. Come, love, I brought you dinner…” he stands up and holds out his hand for me and I smile again as I slide mine into it. Although you went Home, I still have my home here and as our eyes meet, I can see it again that it’s Zack.  



	44. Chapter 44

**Recommended song** : _Adam Lambert -[Aftermath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R20vvotxG4M)_

  
**Aftermath**  
**\- Part 44 -**

  
Some of our friends chose to come with us to a new city where we can start over our lives, others went on their own way to fulfill their tasks alone, but we stayed in contact in the spiritual world as well. Our powers are still growing – especially after I let Zack close again and did some séances to unite our energies even more. Our abilities widened and we know our tasks now.  
  
Now that our black bloodline will be more present in this world and the teachings we had learned back in Hell will spread thanks to us as well, we will definitely have the bases of a new clan. They still come after us time after time – we had a few fights in the last couple of months since we have moved here – but now we are able to defend ourselves and our friends better. Well, actually they slowly became more like a family that helps us.

Living as outcasts and our losses made us tough and we learned how to fight back. It seems that we had to meet in this life, in this way, led by our instincts to create something new. And we won’t back down anymore. Now everything seems quiet – for a while. The calm before the storm? Who knows? But one thing is for sure: we try to live among humans and mingle with the crowd. Maybe you’ve already met us, just didn’t realize why you had that strange feeling that we are somehow different… Maybe you should open your eyes and see the cracks on your world – and realize that we aren’t the most dangerous beings living among you…  
  
The cab pulls down to a building and the doorman hurries there to open my door. I flash a polite smile at him as he helps me out of the vehicle and I close my long coat from the cold wind. I can already smell the promise of spring in it. Soon I’m on our floor and enter the spacious flat. I stop in the door and a dirty smile is playing on my face as I watch Zack and another guy fucking Zoe hard, their grunts and moans echoing in the room. Yeah, there are already a few new lovers in our bed, whom we found worthy to share our powers with. For example Zoe who became not just my “doctor,” keeping an eye on the twins, but our new female lover as well. And the pretty dark-blonde guy Sean, who prefers the most to be fucked from behind by Zack. Well, I’m sure there will be more like them, but I don’t mind, it’s kinda natural by us.  
  
I walk into the living room, kicking down my high heels, and I take off my coat just to walk to the big window. I look down at the busy streets then the clear moon catches my attention. She shines beautifully tonight.  
  
“Just like you,” I hear from behind and feel Zack’s kiss on my cheek while his warm hands stroke along my naked upper-arms.  
  
“Hm,” I smile and watch him in the window’s reflection as he caresses my round tummy. “Thanks,” I turn around in his embrace and look at his beautiful naked body as I run my hands on his smooth warm chest.  
  
“Was the party successful?” he asks quietly and pulls down the thin straps of my golden dress to let it fall around my ankles.  
  
“Yes. They’ll support us financially. And two of the sponsors are from our kind,” I nod and let him grab my ass after stroking down my thong from my thighs.  
  
“Are they interested?” he pulls me with him on the couch and in the next moment I straddle his lap.  
  
“They asked for a few days to think, but I’m sure they’ll be interested in our power and protection,” I answer and gently grab his still wet cock. He hums and reaches under me with his long fingers. I sigh and lick along his throat then look at him.  
  
“Good,” he rubs my clit the way I like it the best.  
  
“Yes, very good. They’re successful in their human lives. But details later. Now shut up and fuck me properly, my love!” I smile and kiss him passionately while he thrusts upward with his hips, impaling me nice and deep.  
  
Since we came here, we started working on building up or own network of useful connections. Now we have people pretty much everywhere around the city and we won’t stop here. Tomorrow Zack and I will go on a little trip to search for other demons, who might need our help. We felt them with our new stronger abilities, there are more of them than I thought. And slowly our family is growing, just like our babies.  
  
“They are doing it again,” I smile after we’re just lying in our bed, our bodies entwined.  
  
“Let me see…” Zack pouts and acts like a doctor who is about to examine his patient.  
  
I giggle and let him slide his hand on my tummy. As he feels the kicks under his warm palm, his dark eyes soften and glisten proudly as he looks at me again with a sweet smile. I know what he thinks and I have to smile back. He leans closer and kisses me on the lips with all of his love while our clan’s future leaders are kicking around happily inside my exhausted body.  
  
I love all three of them more than anything on this world.

  
  
_“No more hiding_  
_Don't be afraid of what's inside_  
_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_  
_In the Aftermath_  
_Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed_  
_Just remember you are not alone_  
_In the Aftermath…”_

  
  
**THE END**

  
**Note:** I want to thank for all the support and comments from my family, friends and readers! It really meant a lot to me that you helped me in so many different ways! I really appreciate it and I hope you found this story as special as I did. Thanks again!


End file.
